


A Fight for the Future

by puzzlepiece10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Pregnant Kara Danvers, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlepiece10/pseuds/puzzlepiece10
Summary: Supergirl and Wonder Woman have a past that they must put aside to save National City. But, that's easier said than done.





	1. A Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. So, be easy on me. :)
> 
> I do not own any of these characters. 
> 
> * Most things that occur in Supergirl up until season 3 are pretty much Canon for the sake of this story.  
> * Sanvers  
> * Mon-El will be in the story. But, not for long...  
> * This will be a Supergirl and Wonder Woman pairing  
> * Lena will be in it but, as Supergirls best friend.

Kara heard someone approaching and turned to see who it was. Alex, Winn, J’onn, and Mon-El turned to see what had distracted Supergirl from the briefing they were having at the DEO. Kara took a few steps forward towards the new arrival. A few DEO agents drew their weapons and before Kara could speak, the woman who stood before them all spoke.

“I mean no harm. I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. I am here to help. Kal-El sent me to help Supergirl.”

Kara froze for a second. Diana? She knew a Diana but, this woman standing before her couldn’t be _her_ Diana. Could it? Kara would recognize that voice and accent from anywhere. It was intoxicating. Kara moved forward, looked at the woman and said, “Diana?” Diana really looked at Supergirl, she took in her facial features and she gasped, “Kara.” Diana knew that Clark’s cousin was Supergirl and her name was Kara but, she never expected it to be _her_ Kara. The Kara she dated for a year and who suddenly left her and broke her heart. Diana immediately stiffened, she could address her feelings later. They had a war to win against the Daxamites and an alien invasion to stop. She didn’t have time to be concerned with the heartache that the woman before her caused when left 10 months ago, without a real explanation. Diana responded coolly, “Hi Kara. It’s nice to see you again. Kal-El thought you could use some assistance. He thought since you defeated him in battle before and I have different powers, I could be of use. They won’t be expecting me where they might expect Kal-El.”

J’onn stepped forward. He was able to read minds but, for some reason he couldn’t read Wonder Woman’s mind although he knew she was who she said she was as he had met with before. However, he could read Kara’s and knew that there was a history between the two of them and didn’t want it to get awkward since Kara and Mon-El were both present. “Hi Diana, I’m Director Henshaw also known as J’onn Jonzz. Director of the DEO. Thank you for coming to help. We were just holding a briefing on the situation if you would like to join us.”

Diana nodded and responded, “Nice to see you again J’onn.” Diana stepped forward to the console that everyone was standing around. Alex knew she was missing something. How did Kara know Diana? It seemed like she knew a Diana but, she didn’t know that Diana was Wonder Woman and Wonder Woman didn’t know Supergirl was Kara. She would ask Kara about this later. She looked over at Kara and she seemed a bit uneasy. But, she didn’t stop J’onn from accepting her assistance.

J’onn cleared his throat and continued with the briefing, “Lena is working on a device that will disperse lead that should not be harmful to humans but, will be to the Daxamites. Using this device is our last resort. Supergirl will fight Rhea and try to force the Daxamites to retreat.”

Diana was confused, if this device would force the Daxamites to retreat and wouldn’t harm the humans then why wouldn’t they use the device first? “I’m sorry. I don’t understand. If you have this device and it can stop the bloodshed of humans and end the war. Then why is it not the first option?”

Diana looked around the table and everyone was shifting uncomfortably. However, Mon-El spoke, “It’s because I am Daxamite and my parents came here for me but, I do not wish to return to their way of life. Also, because I love Kara and we are together and we do not wish to be separated unless it is absolutely necessary.” Diana looked from Mon-El to Kara in confusion and not because Kara was with a man but, because they would risk innocent lives for selfish reasons. That is not what a hero does.

Diana felt herself getting angry, “Those are the dumbest reasons I have ever heard of. We are at war and the two of you would be so selfish. You two would put yourselves and your needs above thousands? That is not what heroes do.” Diana couldn’t believe what was hearing. Kara heard what Diana had said and whirled around to face her, “I put my life on the line every day to protect National City. Mon-El and I are together. He is trying to be better than his people and trying to be a hero. We protect our own.”

Diana scoffed, “Kara let’s get real you aren’t putting your life on the line every day. The only thing that can kill you is Kryptonite and it isn’t that much left on Earth. You aren’t battling someone with Kryptonite every day. These humans are putting their lives on the line every day when they go into battle. Oh, and I don’t even know what that means teaching someone to be a hero. Either they have it or they don’t. You can train them but, their virtues and morals are either there or they aren’t. I didn’t know you were such an idiot.” Alex stepped in, “Wait a minute. Who do you think you are to speak to my sister like that?”

Diana raised her eyebrow and looked at Kara, “Should I tell them, or will you?” Kara looked at Diana, “What you speak of doesn’t matter. If you want to help fine, then help. But, this is my city and we are doing it my way.” Diana stepped forward to Kara and said, “Oh, but it does matter. You think you are the only that has ever fell in love and lost someone in battle. In World War I, I had just come to man’s land and I had to fight Ares, God of War. He was responsible for all of the death and destruction. I met a human named Steve. We fell in love. He blew himself up on a plane to save thousands. I wanted it to be me because I would have survived but, he knew that I had to fight Ares and save the world. That is a true hero. That is what heroes do. They don’t let others die for them because they don’t want to make the hard choice. It’s not about you loving him, it’s about doing the right thing.” Everyone was quiet, they knew Diana had a point. But, no one had been brave even to speak their mind and tell Kara that. This fight was bigger than Kara and Mon-El.

Kara did the one thing no one expected, she stepped forward and punched Diana in the face. However, no one expected Diana to barely move. Her face moved slightly to the side from the impact of the punch. But, other than that she stood firmly in her spot. “Kara, I am not going to fight you. It is pointless and most of all it won’t end well for you and I don’t want to hurt you. Since I am not needed in this fight I will take my leave. I only came because your cousin and I are friends. I definitely, wouldn’t have come if I knew it was you and you were only in this position because you refuse to do what is right.”

At this point everyone was staring at both of the women. Trying to understand how they knew each other. Winn was speechless because, Wonder Woman was standing right in front of him and she was beautiful. More beautiful than any pictures or videos he had seen, they didn’t do her justice. He always thought she was attractive but, seeing her in person was definitely surreal. He knew James would be upset that he missed this and probably Lena too. Alex didn’t know how to process what was happening because she didn’t understand the hostility the women had towards each other. J’onn’s face was unreadable, you were never able to tell what he was thinking or how he was feeling. Mon-El looked uncomfortable, he didn’t know whether he should intervene or let them continue arguing.

Kara spoke, “Fine. Running away and hiding that’s your thing isn’t it. Oh yeah, I’ve heard about you and Steve from my cousin. You mourned him for 100 years. You disappeared for 100 years and yet you lecture me about what I should do?”

Everyone took a couple of steps back because they knew that was the wrong thing to say. J’onn had already cleared the floor of all other personnel because he expected this to happen. Diana’s eye were blazing at this point. She was livid. How dare Kara speak to her about Steve? How dare she speak to her about running away? “So, you do want to do this in front of everyone then? We were together for a year Kara. I never knew you were Supergirl. I woke up one day and you were gone. All you left me was a note that said, Goodbye. Yet, you lecture me about running away? About hiding? And don’t you dare speak of Steve. I left my home to defend the humans. I have stayed hidden among them for 100 years. Just because you didn’t hear of me helping didn’t mean I wasn’t.” Alex’s jaw dropped at the revelation that Kara and Diana had dated for a year and she knew nothing about it. Winn slapped himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming this conversation. Mon-El was furious Kara never told him that she liked women before because he thought maybe she would have been down for threesomes. J’onn stood there stoically. Lena had walked in at some point during the confrontation and was just standing there taking everything in. She didn’t dare move. This was better than her guilty pleasure of watching reality TV.

Diana punched Kara and she flew back into a wall. Kara was angry, and she used her super-speed to try to surprise Diana and although she was slightly faster than Diana. Diana was a warrior and she fought back. Kara flew up and tried to use her laser beams on Diana but, she blocked the attack with her bracelets. Diana was hovering in the air with Kara and they rushed each other, and their clash sounded like a big BOOM. J’onn had enough of this and changed into his Martian self and tried to telepathically connect with the women. This time he got through to Diana and told them, “ _Enough. We have bigger problems than a lovers quarrel and you two are destroying government property_.” They both stopped fighting and Diana spoke, “I apologize J’onn. I will be taking my leave. If you all really need assistance, then you know how to contact me.” With that Diana took her leave.

Mon-El approached Kara angrily, “What the hell was that?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it. She’s gone. We have our plan. Let’s stick to it.” Kara replied.

Lena tentatively approached the group, “I was coming to tell you all that the device was ready. What I walked into was rather interesting.”

Winn responded slightly amused, “Very interesting indeed.”

Alex sighed, “I don’t know what the hell that was but, you have some explaining to do later. Oh, and if I were you I wouldn’t try to fight her again. She could have kicked your ass. She took it easy on you.”

Kara huffed, “She can’t beat me. Who’s to say I wasn’t taking it easy on her?” Lena responded, “Kara, you know we all love you. But, she definitely could have kicked your ass.” Kara raised an eyebrow, “Wait. Did you just call me Kara?”

“Kara, I have had my suspicions for a while. But, that whole scene just put it together. Don’t worry. Your secret is safe.”

Kara hugged Lena, “Rao, I thought you were going to be upset with me because I didn’t tell you. Don’t think it wasn’t because I didn’t trust you. I just needed a space where I could just be Kara.”

Lena shook her head, “No worries. I understand.”

J’onn said to everyone, “Lena brought the device. Winn and Alex, can you go to the lab with her and have her show you two how it works. Mon-El and Supergirl we will let you know when we are ready to move.”

Lena, Winn, and Alex walked to the lab. Winn was the first to speak, “Can you guys believe that? Kara and Wonder Woman and they didn’t know about each other secret identities? When did this happen? How did we not know?”

Lena responded, “Well, she did mention in passing before about an ex before but, she never said it was a she or gave any details. I didn’t press her because it didn’t seem like a topic she really wanted to discuss in detail.”

“Well, she never mentioned an ex-girlfriend to me and she knew I had a hard time coming out.” Alex replied. Lena looked at her and said, “That might be why she didn’t mention it. It was something she never accepted for herself. Diana said she just left a note and it only said Goodbye. She didn’t give a reason. She didn’t talk to her or anything. I mean did you see her? Who leaves a woman like that unless they have some issues they are dealing with themselves.”

Winn spoke-up, “Yeah, that has to be it. Because I wouldn’t ever leave a woman like that. The accent, the face, those legs, not to mention the Wonder Woman costume.” Lena and Alex chuckled.

“Well, apparently she didn’t know she was Wonder Woman. We should ask her for drinks tonight. To help her decompress. Well, honestly just to get the details on what the hell happened.” Lena said.

Alex and Winn nodded in agreement.


	2. Talk it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Diana process their altercation and talk to their friends about their past relationship. Mon-El makes an appearance to understand what is going on. Kara gets drunk and texts Diana.

Kara left the DEO immediately after J’onn dismissed them. She needed time to think and process what had just happened. Diana was mad at her for having a secret identity for a year when she had one herself. She could understand her being upset that she left, because she did abruptly. She didn’t have a good excuse besides the fact that she was scared, and she was having feelings for a woman. That was part of the reason she acted the way she did when Alex came out. It wasn’t because she had a problem with her being a lesbian. But, because it was a part of her that she had denied because she already was different. She was an alien, Supergirl, and had a dual identity. She had worked so hard to be normal and fit in amongst humans and it was a lot to ask anyone to accept. That’s why even though she didn’t love Mon-El like she felt she should it was easier to be with him because he was an alien, superpowered, and could somewhat relate to what she was going through. She put up with a lot more from him that what she normally would but, she thought that it was enough. Diana thought she was being selfish, but she had already sacrificed so much to be the hero she was, and all of those sacrifices included Diana.

Kara hadn’t been home long before Mon-El was knocking on her door. She really didn’t want to have this conversation. But, she might as well get it out of the way. Just have all of the emotional conversations she needed to have in one day. Her friends had invited her out for drinks later that night and she needed to decompress. But, instead of going out she asked them to come over. She knew they would have lots of questions and they weren’t questions that should be asked in public, even if it was an alien bar.

Kara opened the door and Mon-El stepped inside. She just stood there looking at him, slightly fidgeting. He was the first one to speak, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Kara replied.

“So, what was that with Diana about today?”

Kara sighed, “We dated for a year. I ended things. I met you a few months later and here we are.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Mon-El. I told you I had an ex that I had dated for about a year. Then James and I tried to date but, it didn’t work out. Are you mad that I didn’t tell you one of my exes was a woman?”

“I mean…Yeah, Kara. I don’t understand why it was such a big secret. No one knew she even existed. I didn’t even know that it was a thing here, where people had problems with people of the same sex dating.”

Kara didn’t understand why it mattered to Mon-El if she had an ex-girlfriend or an ex-boyfriend. But, then she thought about the Daxamite culture. “Mon-El…Um, are you only mad I didn’t tell you I had an ex-girlfriend because you thought maybe I would be okay with having a threesome with you?”

Mon-El blushed and shrugged, “I mean…that’s not the only reason.”

“Okay, then what are the other reasons?”

Mon-El stuttered, “Well…ummm…”

“Let me stop you right there. That’s what I thought. You are such a pig. Ugh. To think that we are doing all of this to save you and get rid of your parents. You are so selfish. Just get out. I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Kara was so angry she could punch him in the face. His behavior was atrocious. She honestly didn’t know why she put up with it. It wasn’t worth it. She cared for him as a person. But, love? She wasn’t sure. However, the thought of sending him away for good was more than she could handle.

********************************************************************************************************************

Diana was so angry after she left the DEO, seeing Kara had thrown her off balance and she wasn’t used to feeling this way. She needed someone to speak to. It would be too awkward to speak to Kal-El about this. So, she went to visit Bruce.

Diana entered the Batcave and saw him sitting behind the computer screen. Who knew what he was up to? He was always up to something. He wasn’t known as the greatest detective for nothing. She wouldn’t be surprised if he already knew what had happened earlier between her and Kara.

“Hey Bruce.” Diana greeted.

“Hey Diana. So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?”

Diana sighed, “I’m sure you already know somewhat Bruce. I went to help Supergirl as a favor to Kal-El and it turns out that Supergirl is my ex-girlfriend Kara. I had no idea she was Supergirl. They have a device to stop the war but, they don’t want to use it unless it’s a last resort because it will harm her boyfriend as well. She got mad at some things I said to her. She punched me, and we fought for a bit.”

Bruce looked at Diana with a smirk on his face, “So, let me get this straight. You knew Clark had a cousin named Kara and she was Supergirl. But, you didn’t think that it could be the same Kara. Also, the Kara you dated lived in National City. The same city that Clark’s cousin lives in and is the home of Supergirl?”

Diana would have laughed at the absurdity of it if she hadn’t felt so stupid. She should have put the facts together, the disappearances, the fact that she was stronger than the average human. But, National City had a lot of aliens. She thought Kara might have been an alien and just didn’t want to tell her. She didn’t think that she was the same Kara. This was man’s world and it was strange. She was a believer in truth and love. She wasn’t honest with Kara about who she was either. But, she never lied about her feelings for her. She had been planning on telling her the truth before she left. She wasn’t as active as Wonder Woman because National City had Supergirl and the Justice League had their fights but, it wasn’t like there were fights that needed her attention every day or week.

Diana pursed her lips, “When you put it like that then maybe I should have known. But, I didn’t. You know I don’t know about dating in this world. I was single for 100 years! The last person I loved was Steve and we were at war. It wasn’t the age of superheroes, secret identies, and technology. How do you think I was able to stay hidden for so long?”

Bruce raised his eyebrow, “Diana you are 800 years old, very intelligent, and a warrior. Yet you have come to a well know bachelor for dating advice?”

Diana laughed, “Well, it was either you or Kal-El and that conversation would have been much too awkward.”

“My advice…Help her even if you don’t agree with her. You know how stubborn you can be, and it appears she is just as stubborn. You can’t dig your feet in on this one. Just be her friend even though it might hurt. You opened yourself up after 100 years to someone. She must be special. But…if you need any help moving on. You know my offer still stands to date you.”

Diana humped, “Of course it does Bruce. It’s not going to happen. You’re like my brother.”

Bruce groaned, “Those are words that every man wishes to hear from their crush.” He said winking at her.

Diana shrugged, “Let me know if you need any help on your missions. I will take your advice and help her. But, if she puts humans at risk I will stop her.”

Bruce sighed, “Be careful Diana. I’ll see you soon.”

********************************************************************************************************************

Kara heard her doorbell ring and braced herself for the inquisition that was about to occur. She opened her door and it was Alex and Maggie. Alex was looking at her like she wasn’t sure if she wanted to hit her or hug her and Maggie was looking at her with a smirk on her face and amusement in her eyes. She stepped aside and let them come in.

Kara saw Alex about to speak and she held up her hand to stop her, “I’d rather wait for everyone to arrive, so I don’t have to repeat any of this multiple times.”

Alex and Maggie took the alcohol they brought to the kitchen and they each took a beer for themselves. Not much later everyone else had arrived and once everyone had gotten their drinks and food they all sat down. Kara had a drink in her hand, Winn had brought her a special concoction that would help her get drunk. Kara was standing in front of the couch staring down at the floor, and when she looked up Alex, Maggie, Winn, Lena, and James were all looking at her expectantly.

Kara sighed, “Well…Umm…I don’t know where you all want me to begin or what you want me to say. You got the gist of it earlier during the argument. We were together. I left. I didn’t know she was Wonder Woman and she didn’t know I was Supergirl. We dated for a year and broke up 10 months ago.”

Lena spoke, “I’m just curious. How did you not suspect that she at least didn’t have some kind of powers? She seemed to be quite strong?”

“I don’t understand. How would I know she had some sort of powers or if she was strong? It’s not like we were sparring or fighting.”

Everyone kind of looked at each other. Kara could be quite clueless sometimes. Maggie cut in, “Well, you know when you two…um, slept together…you didn’t notice that was stronger than you know? You’re average human.”

Kara blushed, she wasn’t a prude but, she definitely wasn’t one to open up about her sex life. Kara stumbled out a response, “Um, well, who said we slept together? I said we dated for a year.”

Everyone laughed at that. “Kara. We all have eyes. We have seen her. There is no way anyone dates her for a year and doesn’t sleep with her. Then there was the fact that you both were so angry at each other. There was definitely more than hand holding and kissing going on.” Winn said smartly.

“Yeah, there was definitely some sexual tension in that room today. Smoldering. The building could have burned down from it.” Maggie added.

“Man, I wish I was there. I miss everything.” James chimed in.

“Dude, don’t worry I already emailed you the video.” Winn responded. James smiled and pulled out his phone to check his email.

“You made a video?” Kara said flatly.

“How do you think I know what happened?” Maggie chimed in.

“Yeah…uh, I made the video for training purposes of course.” Winn said unconvincingly.

 

Kara noticed that Alex had been quite during this whole discussion. “Alex, is there anything you want to ask?”

Alex sighed, “Why didn’t you tell us? That you liked women? That you had a girlfriend. You dated her for a whole year and no one knew.”

Kara knew that this question was coming. But, she still didn’t have a good answer for it. She pushed her glasses up, fidgeted with her ponytail, and let out a long sigh, “I don’t know really. I guess I just have been trying so hard since I came to Earth to fit in. I’m an alien and I had to…suppress my powers, try to fit in and be normal. Then I became Supergirl and I had to have this secret identity. I just wanted to be with someone who just knew me as Kara. Someone who didn’t expect me to be something more. But, then it became too much. I mean some people think I’m a freak and then you add that I was in love with this woman. You see how she looks and then on top of it she is smart, very successful, and was the kindest person I ever met. I mean yeah she has a bit of a temper but, she was like this light. I didn’t want to bring her into Supergirl's world. So, I panicked and left. It was all just too…perfect.”

Lena definitely could understand where Kara was coming from. When people looked at her all they saw was a Luthor and they expected the worst of her. She was always living in her brother and mothers shadow. Both of them evil. It was a lot for anyone to see past. So, she could see why Kara would run and understood why Kara didn’t tell her she was Supergirl. “Kara, I understand where you are coming from. But, being friends with you taught me that the people that matter see through all of the bullshit. They don’t run just because things get a little rough. You befriended me as Kara and Supergirl knowing about my brother. You didn’t judge me based on them. We are your friends and your family and wouldn’t judge you on who you love. I mean we put up with Mike/Mon-El.” Lena smiled at her.

They all agreed with Lena.

“Oh, and by the way Little Danvers. You’re an idiot.” Maggie said.

“What?” Kara responded.

Alex piped in, “I mean you let Diana go and you’re with Mon-El now. I mean if that’s who you want to be with I will support you. I’m sure we all will. But, follow your heart. The only reason I pushed you towards him is because that’s what I thought you wanted. But, the way you talk about her. You never talk about him like that. I mean, and she is definitely hot.”

Maggie whistled in agreement and they all laughed.

“I know this might be a little weird coming from me. But, don’t let too much time go by before you make your decision. People aren’t always going to be there when you figure out what you want.” James said.

Kara blew out a breath, “Yeah, I know. Thanks guys for being there for me. Now enough with the heavy stuff let’s take some shots.” Alex looked at her quizzically.

“I know I usually don’t get drunk or tipsy. But, I just need to relax tonight and shut my brain off. I’ll try to fix what I can tomorrow, and the rest will wait until after we defeat the Daxamites.”

Alex didn’t think Kara getting drunk right now was a good idea. But, she would be supportive tonight and wouldn’t be the nagging big sister tonight because she knew her sister was processing a lot.

*********************************************************************************************************************

It was after 2am when everyone had left, and Kara was a little more than tipsy, quite frankly she was drunk. She was feeling good. She was feeling brave. She picked up her phone and went to her contacts. She scrolled down to Diana’s name. She knew this was a bad idea but, she had never drunk dialed or texted anyone. She had rarely ever had the chance. But, everyone knew the cardinal rule. Never drunk dial your ex. But, she didn’t care. She had liquid courage. So, she decided to compose a text to Diana.

_Kara: wyd_

_Diana: Kara? What does wyd mean?_

_Kara: What are you doing? Come to my place. We need to talk._

Kara put the phone down after that, it took all of her concentration to send those two coherent texts. She was too drunk to hold a text conversation. She knew Diana was come. But, she didn’t know if she would come through the window or knock on the door. Kara did one more shot to calm her nerves before Diana arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Diana and Kara talk and it gets very interesting.


	3. A Drunken Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara drunk dialed Diana to come over. What could go wrong? What could go right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This chapter is mature. Has a G!P reference. You can skip that section if you wish.  
> * I will explain Diana's powers at some point. I am using Diana's powers from new 52 and giving her additional ones. Maybe? Why? Because the fuck not? She is a Demi-God and in my mind she can do almost anything.  
> *Diana is punching someone again. She's fiesty.  
> *Barry makes a cameo.  
> *Bruce makes another appearance.  
> *I really don't like Mon-El so he's always going to come off as a douche. I don't know what Kara sees/saw in him.

Diana knocked on Kara’s door, she was nervous. But, she would never let it show, after all, she was a warrior. She wouldn’t let Kara defeat her before the battle began. She needed to remember this wasn’t a battle. This was Kara, the woman she loved. They had spent so much time together and really knew each other. Well, they knew each other outside of their secret identities. But, she understood that their secret identities could result in people putting them on a pedestal. She was expected to live up to these impossible standards. She might be a demi-god, but, she still had flaws just like everyone else. She knew she could be impulsive and a little violent at times but, she grew up as a warrior.

Kara took a deep breath and walked, as steadily as she could to the door and opened it. She stepped to the side to let Diana in. They stood there looking at each other for a moment and Kara stepped closer to Diana and slurred, “Wow, you’re beautiful.”

Diana quirked an eyebrow. “Have you been drinking Kara?”

Kara lifted her hand and placed thumb and index finger closely together, “Just a teensy bit.” Kara laughed and stumbled back to the kitchen and walked over to pour herself another drink, she definitely hadn’t had enough alcohol for this conversation.

Diana followed her into the kitchen. “Kara, I don’t think you need more alcohol.”

Kara kept pouring herself a shot and lifted the glass to her mouth to take a drink. Diana superspeeded towards her and took the drink from her hand. “Kara, maybe we should talk another time. When you’re sober.”

Kara pouted and said, “You’re no fun. You’re so serious all of the damn time.” Kara giggled to herself. She usually didn’t curse when she was sober. But, it felt freeing to do so.

“And you’re acting like a child.”

“Well, I am a child compared to you. Aren’t you 800 years old?” Kara retorted.

Diana scoffed. She needed a drink to deal with this situation, so, she downed the shot that she had taken from Kara.

“Kara….” Diana began but, Kara interrupted her, “Kara, Kara, Kara. Everything is my fault according to you. You place the blame on me for us. But, you lied too. You didn’t tell me who you were.”

Diana knew she had lied and she was supposed to represent truth. She knew this wasn’t all of Kara’s fault. But, she hadn’t left Kara with only a note and no explanation as to why. She picked up the bottle that was on Kara’s kitchen counter and drank deeply from it. Which really means she drank the rest of the bottle, the remaining half of the bottle.

Kara’s eyes widened at that sight. She was definitely still drunk but, still had some liquor remaining. So, she went to the kitchen cabinet to retrieve another bottle. She turned to Diana and said, “Just so you know that alcohol was a special concoction that Winn had made for me. It was so that I could get drunk because regular alcohol doesn’t affect me much.”

Diana’s eyes widened in surprise, “Well, regular alcohol doesn’t affect me much either. Which is why I drank half of the bottle. If it was able to get you drunk, then I assume it will be able to get me drunk as well…and…I don’t necessarily think that is a good thing given the present company.”

‘What?” Kara replied.

“You heard what I said.” Diana responded.

“DIANA! I AM DRUNK! YOU ARE USING WAY TOO MANY FUCKING WORDS. YOU ARE SEXY AS FUCK. BUT, SOMETIMES YOU JUST ARE…. ARRRGGGHHH!!! FUCKING INFURIATING!”

“Fuck you!” Diana said.

In that moment they stepped towards each other. Diana felt the alcohol flowing through her veins. She wasn’t used to feeling like this, her inhibitions were lowered. She wasn’t thinking, she was operating on emotion and instinct. She moved towards Kara and Kara moved towards her. It was as if time stood still for a moment. She wasn’t sure who kissed whom first but, all that she knew was that their lips were touching.

Kara as too drunk to fight what was happening. She knew that they shouldn’t be doing this but, the reason why had escaped her. Her tongue sought entrance to Diana’s mouth and when it was accepted she moaned into Diana’s mouth. Her body went on autopilot, one of her hands flew up and held the back of Diana’s neck, where she caressed the short hairs at the nape of her neck as they explored each other’s mouths. Diana moaned back into the kiss. It was the sexiest noise that Kara had ever heard.

Her hand roamed under Diana’s top, caressing her back. Her other hand dropped from Diana’s head and grabbed her waist in an effort to pull them closer, all the while their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths and their urgent moans met one another. They eventually had to break the kiss so that they both could breath.

Diana’s husky voice breathed into Kara’s ear, “I want to fuck you.”

Kara’s breath hitched, and she responded, “I need you to fuck me.”

The fact that they spoke such crass language sent a shiver down each of their spine. This wasn’t about making love. This was about pure unadulterated need and passion. Kara was wet with the anticipation of Diana touching her. She remembered how she used to touch her and how she would fuck her senseless. She was brought back to the present as Diana trailed kisses down her jawline and sucked on her pulse point. Kara moaned.

Diana was so turned on by Kara that her brain had turned off and she was functioning on basic primal animal instinct. She whisked Kara around and pushed her into the wall. Diana stood back and looked at Kara with nothing but, need and hunger in her eyes. “Undress.” Diana said.

Kara looked back at Diana with need in her eyes. Her eyes had darkened, and she knew what she wanted, knew what she needed…Diana. As Kara undressed Diana undressed as well. They were both standing there naked and admiring each other. It was Diana who moved first, and Kara was thrown against the wall. Diana kissed her as if her life depended on it. Diana placed her thigh in between Kara’s legs and began move against her center. Kara moaned at the contact.

Diana could feel how wet Kara was, her slickness had coated her leg. Diana said huskily in Kara’s ear, “I can smell and feel how much you want me. You want me to fuck you Kara? You want me to make you cum Kara?”

Kara wasn’t one to beg for anything. So, she just moaned and made inaudible noises as Diana kissed her way down her body until Diana took her nipple into her mouth and licked and then sucked it, the harder she sucked the wetter Kara got. She could feel her center dripping, so she grabbed at Diana’s hip trying to bring her body closer. So, that they could connect. But, Diana was relentless when she took Kara’s other breast into her mouth she moved her hand down in between their bodies and circled her clit with her finger. Kara gasped it felt good, it was all too much. The sensation, the want, the need. She knew what Diana wanted to hear and she felt it would make her weak to admit it but, in this moment, she didn’t care. “Fuck me, Diana and fuck me good.” Kara growled.

Diana didn’t know what was happening but, she felt something grow and it felt like a penis. She never had a penis before. Kara felt it too and it excited her. She got even wetter. This Amazon Goddess wanting her and needing her. Diana stilled when she felt the cock between her legs. But, Kara urged her on, “Mmmm…. you grew a cock for me. You must really want to fuck me. I want you to fuck me with your cock. I need you to fuck me Diana.”

This was all new to Diana but, the reassurance from Diana was all she needed. She lifted Kara off of the ground, took her cock in her hands and rubbed it up and down Kara’s slick folds. Kara felt so good. She hoped she could last because this felt like heaven. She moaned into Kara’s neck. “You feel so good. Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, fuck me Diana.”

That was all Diana needed to hear and she thrust her cock into Kara’s center. “By the Gods you feel so good. So tight. So wet.” Diana groaned. Kara gasped and wrapped her legs around Diana’s waist. Diana gave Kara a little time to adjust to her appendage. She kissed Kara and began to thrust slowly into her, giving them both time to get used to the sensation. It felt absolutely divine.

Kara gasped, “Faster.” Diana obliged and began thrusting her hips faster. Kara didn’t know that this could feel so good. She couldn’t get enough. She needed more, “Diana…fuck me…harder.” Diana had never used her powers during sex before but, since this was a night for trying new things she figured a little superspeed wouldn’t hurt. She began thrusting faster into Kara. She felt Kara’s walls clench around her member and knew Kara would cum soon and she couldn’t hold on much longer. She commanded Kara, “Cum for me Kara.” That was all Kara needed to hear she was already on the verge of climaxing. Kara’s body felt hot, she felt her eyes heat up. Oh, no her heat vision. Kara threw her head back as she came and called out, “Diana!” Her eyes exploding up into the ceiling. It was a good thing she was on the top floor. Diana came right after Kara and Kara felt Diana’s cum fill her up, it was enough to make her cum again. Diana continued her ministrations until Kara came back down from the edge.

Diana was still inside Kara and she had got hard again. Diana rasped into Kara’s ear, “Oh, I’m not done with you yet.” Kara didn’t know how much more she could take. Diana kept fucking Kara and Kara kept coming and Diana did too. Neither of them knew how long they were lost in each other. Kara finally said, “I don’t think I can cum anymore.”

“Just give me one more.” Diana responded and began moving even faster.

“Rao…this...feels…so…” Diana felt Kara about to cum and moved even faster. Kara screamed and burned yet another whole into the roof of her apartment and immediately passed out.

Diana pulled out of Kara and noticed that her appendage had disappeared. She shrugged and carried Kara over to the bed and pulled the covers over her. The sun was coming up. She looked over at the clock and noticed that it was almost 6am.

Diana dressed herself and then searched for a piece of paper and a pen. She left a note on the night stand saying, “ _I will help.”_

Diana left Kara’s apartment. The effects of the alcohol in her system were now minimal and she was hungry. She had worked up quite the appetite. She had so much to process about what happened. But, she couldn’t do it on an empty stomach. She would go home take a shower and worry about everything else later.

****************************************************************************************

Kara woke up to a loud banging at her door. She groaned and rolled over to look at the clock it was 8am. She saw a piece of paper on the night stand and noticed it was in Diana’s handwriting. “ _I will help._ ” Kara rolled her eyes, that’s what she had to say after last night. Wait, last night…. Bits of memories began flooding in. Rao, what the hell…Banging on the door persisted. She yelled out, “Hold on. I’m coming.” She superspeeded and put some clothes on. She looked around her apartment. It was a mess. How was she going to explain this? She couldn’t tell anyone what really happened. Omg…What if it was Mon-El at the door? She cheated on Mon-El? She had never cheated on anyone in her life. This wasn’t good.

She reached the door and opened it. It was Alex and Lena at the door with coffee and a box of donuts. Her stomach grumbled at the sight of food. She stepped aside to let them in. As soon as they entered the apartment they looked around and saw the mess. “What the hell happened?” Alex said. The wall had a big hole in it, there were holes in the roof, the couch was broken. Kara groaned. She could practice her explanation on them. “I drunk dialed Diana to come over to talk and we got in a fight.” Kara stumbled out.

Lena quirked an eyebrow, “A fight?”

“We came to check on you after last night. We know you don’t usually drink. We figured you could use some coffee and food.” Alex said.

Kara grabbed the box of donuts. Her head hurt, and she was sore. She didn’t know she could get sore from sex. But, Diana had definitely given her what she had asked for last night. She was starving.

“Yes, a fight.” Kara said around a mouth full of donut.

“Well, I guess that would explain why you are walking like that.” Lena said with a smirk on her face.

More memories of the night before came flooding into Kara’s mind. She dropped the coffee in her hand. She remembered Diana with something extra and she had…” Kara, what’s wrong?” Alex asked worriedly.

Kara didn’t respond, she just stood there. “Kara!” Alex said a little louder. Kara was having an internal meltdown. Too many questions and thoughts flooded her mind. Could she get pregnant? How had Diana grown a…? That was the best sex of her life. What was she going to do about Mon-El? Should she tell him? Shouldn’t she tell him? Best sex of her life. Diana was already the best sex of her life before last night, but, last night was the icing on her cake. “Kara!” Alex shouted. Kara snapped out of her internal monologue. She looked at Alex and then Lena.

“Oh, Rao! I need both of you to make me some kind of morning after pill.”

“Morning after pill?” Lena asked.

“Yes, Diana. There was no fight. Lots of sex. She grew something extra. Sex for hours. I can’t take the chance of being pregnant.” Kara said.

“Wait a minute. That is a lot to decompress. If you had sex with Diana, why would you need a morning after pill?” Alex responded.

Kara was getting more panicked and almost yelled, “Did you not hear what I said? She grew a penis! A dick! We had sex! I can’t be pregnant!”

Alex was mad that Kara had been so wreckless. But, wait Diana did what? Lena wanted to laugh.

“Kara, you have sex with Mon-El and you haven’t gotten pregnant. Don’t you use birth control?” Lena questioned.

“I, uh…he doesn’t do that in me and she did that in me…lots of times. I think. Some of it is quite hazy. I didn’t even know she could do that. I don’t think she did either. It’s all very confusing.”

“I would say.” Lena replied smartly.

“So, can you guys do it?”

“Of course, we could. But, it would take time. More time that you would have for that sort of thing to be effective.” Lena replied although she was slightly offended that Kara would even question if she could do such a thing.

“You might have to talk to Diana to try to get some answers and understand.” Alex said.

“Talk to her? I can’t talk to her. I drunk dialed her, brought her over so we could talk and got her drunk. Then we had sex for hours. I passed out and when I woke up there was a note saying she would help. Her and I shouldn’t have any discussions until the fight is over. It’s too complicated.”

“What are you going to do about Mon-El?” Alex asked.

“I don’t think I should tell him anything right now. There is a lot going on. It would be best to talk to him after the fight is over. I really care about him. But, I love her.” Everyone was quiet for a minute and then Kara added,

“I have an idea. Maybe, I weaken myself with Kryptonite and then take a regular morning after pill. That might work.”

“Absolutely not.” Alex responded.

“You mean it won’t work or you won’t let me do it?” Kara question.

“I don’t know if it would work. But, I’m definitely not letting you do it.”

“Fine. You might not. But, Lena?” Kara said to her with a small smile.

Lena laughed, ‘I’m sorry but, I’m with your sister on this one.”

Kara sighed. “Well, I can’t worry about this. There are more important things to worry about.”

“Yes, we have a meeting at the DEO at 10am and it appears you have somethings to do before then. Like text Diana about the meeting and fix your apartment.” Alex said looking around at the mess.

“Do I have to text her? It will be awkward.”

“It’s your drunken mess you made. You have to live with it.” Alex said.

“I wasn’t going to come to the meeting but, I’m definitely coming now. This will definitely be interesting.” Lena said with a smile. “Oh, and you will be okay. Everything will work out the way it should. I will start work on a morning after pill for you and some form of birth control. I don’t know how long it will take. I mean really. You should have thought about this years ago.”

Alex and Lena left. Kara texted Diana about the meeting and then went about cleaning up “her drunken mess” as Alex had called it.

****************************************************************************************

After Diana had left Kara’s apartment, she went home. She lived not too far from Kara in a loft with a balcony with an amazing view of National City. Diana had a slight headache and was famished. She fixed herself something to eat and took a shower. She needed to talk to someone about what happened.

“Diana, two visits in two days. I can only guess what or rather who this visit is about.” Bruce said as he looked up from one of his gadgets he was tinkering on.

Diana sighed, “Well, you’re the only friend I have to talk about this sort of thing.”

“What happened now?”

Diana explained to Bruce about the previous night and Bruce started laughing.

“I really don’t understand what’s so funny.” Diana deadpanned.

Bruce collected himself and responded, “Well, I hope you practiced safe sex.”

“Safe sex. I don’t understand.”

“Diana, really. You’re 800 years old and you don’t know what safe sex is? Condoms, birth control. Measures taken to ensure that you don’t get someone pregnant or an STD.”

“I am invulnerable to man’s diseases so that is a moot point.”

“But, what about pregnancy. Can you get pregnant or get someone pregnant?” Bruce questioned.

Diana shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s never been a problem or a potential situation…until now. I know about procreation. I read all about it.”

“I know who you should ask. Barry. You know he has Iris.” Bruce responded.

“Barry, is a metahuman. I am an Amazon Goddess. We are different.”

“It’s either ask him or Kal-El.”

Diana groaned. “Barry it is.”

Bruce pressed a button to call Barry and the next thing they heard was a whoosh.

“Hey, you guys needed me.” Barry said.

Diana was blunt and wasn’t someone who got embarrassed, so she relayed what had happened between Kara, up until this point.

“Well, this is kind of awkward. Kara is my friend you know. I don’t know how you didn’t know she was Supergirl.” Barry stated after getting the rundown of the situation.

“I already went through this with Bruce.” Diana responded flatly. “I just didn’t know. Let’s not keeping harping on that point.”

“Diana, wanted to know about birth control. Since you have Iris and you’re a metahuman. Is it any different?” Bruce interjected.

There was another whoosh and Barry handed Diana a box with pills, “This is something Caitlin made. It is more so for metahumans. I’m not sure if it will work for you. But, it should help you create something if need be.”

Diana took the box, “Thank you Barry and I would appreciate your discretion about this.”

“Of course.” Barry replied and was gone.

At that moment Diana received a text from Kara informing her about a meeting at the DEO at 10am.

Diana groaned and looked up from her phone and at Bruce, “Apparently, there is a meeting at the DEO at 10am. I thought I would have more time before I saw her again.” Diana decided to text Kara to see if she could meet her a few minutes before the meeting. So, she could give her the pills that Barry had given her.

_Diana: Can you meet me at the DEO at 9:45. There is something I need to give you._

_Kara: Sure._

“Good luck. See you tomorrow.” Bruce said with a chuckle.

“Thanks. How do you know I’ll be by tomorrow?”

“Because you are seeing Kara today. So, tomorrow you will have another freak out and you’ll stop by. You’re predictable Diana.”

“Well, Thanks for the help. Maybe, I’ll bring ice cream next time.” Diana said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The morning after...Everyone is panicking...Drop some comments and let me know what y'all think.


	4. About Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from the night after. Kara is panicking. Diana doesn't know what to think. Everyone is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Diana's punching someone again.   
> * Mon-El's still a douche.  
> *Alex and Lena are in the lab.  
> *Kara's still being all emo.

Kara arrived at the DEO at 9:30am. She was nervous about what Diana had to give her. Alex and Lena were in the lab discreetly working on what she had asked them about earlier. She knew Mon-El was there but, she was avoiding him. She was pacing the DEO when she heard Diana arrive. Diana was dressed in black leather pants, a white V-neck shirt, and a black leather jacket. She had a motorcycle helmet in one hand and a Louis Vuitton duffle bag in the other. Diana approached Kara, “Is there anywhere we can speak in private for a few minutes?”

Kara nodded and took Diana into one of the offices. Diana put her bag and helmet down and stood there. The tension was thick, and everything was awkward.

“So…No, Wonder Woman suit today?”

“It’s in the bag. It’s usually worn for battle, not meetings. Do you always wear Supergirl outfit at the DEO?”

“Yes, it helps protect my identity.”

“Right, because your glasses and wearing your hair down is so effective.”

“It must be if you didn’t know I was Supergirl.” Kara said.

Diana scoffed, “Well, that’s neither here nor there. I just wanted to give you this.” Diana said pulling the pills out of her bag. “Barry, said he uses this with Iris for birth control. It’s made for metahumans but, maybe it could be used to make something for you. I don’t know if you are on any birth control or not but, I figured we shouldn’t take a chance.” Diana added.

“Yes, thank you. I have Alex and Lena working on something. This might help.” Kara responded. Oh, gosh this was embarrassing. Doesn’t this sort of talk happen before sex and not after.

“I apologize for last night. I didn’t know that I was able to do that sort of thing. It has never happened before. I was a bit drunk and I never engage in sexual activities with someone who is already taken.” Diana said.

“No, I should be the one apologizing. Things got out of hand. It was a mistake. It won’t happen again.”

Diana nodded and grabbed her things and walked out of the room. Kara thought it was a mistake and doesn’t want it to happen again. Diana just didn’t want it to happen again if Kara was in a relationship with someone else. Kara keeps making herself clear time and time again, she doesn’t want you Diana.

Kara superspeeded down to the lab and gave Alex and Lena the pills and explained everything that Diana had told her about the pills. Which granted wasn’t much. But, the two scientists would figure it out. Kara stayed down in the lab with Alex and Lena until it was time for the briefing. She didn’t want to run into Diana and risk another awkward conversation and she definitely didn’t want to run into Mon-El.

Meanwhile, downstairs Diana had wondered around looking at all of the different monitors and what the different agents were doing. The DEO had some advanced technology but, nothing compared to the Justice League. She wouldn’t mention that though, she didn’t need them to be on their radar. She heard someone approaching her from behind. She turned around and was face to face with Mon-El. Great, this was just what she needed, a conversation with him, especially after last night. She was sure that Kara hadn’t told him because he would have been more upset than he appeared because he was smiling at her. Wait, why was he smiling at her?

“Hey.” Mon-El said.

“Hi. Mon-El of Daxom.” Diana replied.

“Very formal. I was just coming over to talk to you. I haven’t had a chance since the debacle yesterday.”

“Right. Well, I’m sorry if I offended you. I just have a different idea of what the strategy should be in this fight. But, Kara made it clear that this was her city and her fight.”

“No problem. Kara never told me about you. But, I told her I am very open minded about people of the same sex being together. I’m also very fond of participating in such activities.” Mon-El said with a smile and a wink.

“Well, that’s very understanding of you. Wait, did you say participating? I don’t understand.”

“Yes, threesomes.” Mon-El responded

“What is a threesome?” Diana asked.

“It’s when three people get together to have sex. Let’s say for example you, me, and Kara.” Mon-El replied.

“Are you propositioning me for sex?” Diana scoffed.

“No, not unless you’re interested. I am merely suggesting an activity.”

Diana was angry. The nerve of this man, he had no couth. She didn’t understand what Kara saw in him. She punched him in the face and he flew across the room. She quickly followed and stood over him, “If you ever speak to me like that again I will beat you within an inch of your life. Kara is trying to save your life and you are talking about threesomes with her ex-girlfriend. You’re despicable.”

By now the scuffle had caused a scene and she saw Alex, Lena, Winn, Kara, and J’onn staring at her. Kara rushed over and bent down to see if Mon-El was okay, “What happened?” Kara asked.

“Mon-El propositioned a threesome between you, him, and I. I was merely telling him how inappropriate that was.” Diana responded.

Mon-El had the nerve to look embarrassed. Kara was infuriated, “What? I thought we had this conversation yesterday? When I kicked you out! I know you are still getting used to life here on Earth. But, that was inappropriate.”

“I’m sorry.” Mon-El said to Kara and Diana.

Diana rolled her eyes. He knew what he was doing and knew it was inappropriate. Kara seemed to be clueless when it came to him. So, she simply nodded her head and walked away. Maybe, this wasn’t such a good idea helping. Yesterday she fought with Kara, had sex with Kara, and today she is fighting with Mon-El. This is too much drama for her. They didn’t have this much drama on Themiscyra and it was an island full of women!

Soon everyone was standing around the console for the briefing and J’onn begin. “It appears the alien ships have begun opening and they have sent scouts out. We received a message for Kara to meet Rhea tomorrow morning at 8am, and to either turn over Mon-El or the war will begin.”

“Then I will meet her and fight her. We will need people around to protect the civilians. Lena, the device is ready and fully functional right?”

“Yes, it is ready. I will give you the remote to trigger the device, if necessary.” Lena responded.

Kara nodded her head.

“Wonder Woman we will need you on the streets fighting her army. I’m sure this meeting is a distraction and she will deploy her army while she is fighting Supergirl. I don’t think she will stop even if we turn over Mon-El.” J’onn stated.

“No problem.” Wonder Woman replied.

“Well, that’s all. Everyone go and rest up and prepare for tomorrow.” J’onn said, effectively dismissing everyone.

****************************************************************************************************

Kara needed to go to CatCo and turn in a couple of assignments. When she was about to take her leave Alex stopped her, “Wait, we should have that thing ready for you within a couple of hours. You can drop by and pick it up then. We will text you when it’s ready.”

“Thank you, Alex.”

Alex and Lena headed back to the lab.

Lena was the first one to speak, “I can’t believe Mon-El would have said that to Diana. Kara thought he just didn’t know any better. But, I think he did.”

“I am pretty sure he did as well. Hopefully, things settle down after tomorrow. I don’t know what’s going on in Kara’s head. I wish she would talk to me.” Alex said.

“You talked to her last night and this morning. She needs time to process and she will talk when she is ready. She is trying to figure things out. This can’t be easy for her, easy for any of them. Then on top of the relationship drama she has to fight Mon-El’s crazy ass mother.”

“Yeah, you’re right. She has to figure this out on her own and all we can do is be there to support her whatever her decision is.”

Lena simply nodded and went to back to working on the pills.

****************************************************************************************

Kara received a text later that day from Alex telling her that the pills were ready. She flew straight to the DEO and walked to the lab. It was only Alex there, Lena must have went to work at L-Corp.

“Hi Alex.” Kara said.

“Hey.”

“So, we made a morning after pill so to speak and it’s the blue pill. Your birth control pill is the white pill.” Alex said pointing to the two pills lying on the table.

Kara picked up both and swallowed. She wasn’t taking any chances, she just couldn’t have a baby right now. Maybe, in the future. But, she was still young and had only been doing the Supergirl thing for a few years. She was just getting started out as a reporter. She wanted to wait at least a few years to have a baby.

“Thank you, Alex. I really appreciate it. I’m sorry for being so stupid and getting in this mess.”

Alex shrugged, “That’s what big sisters are for. To help you clean up the messes. But, next time be more responsible. Here is a 30-day supply of birth control and a few morning after pills. Be careful. I feel like we should have had this conversation years ago.”

Kara laughed, “Yeah, probably. But, you know I was awkward and a late bloomer. It’s not like I was doing a lot of dating. Geez. I really made a mess of things.”

Alex laughed. “Yep, you sure did. Do you have any idea how you’re going to fix it?”

Kara sighed, “I haven’t thought about it. I’m just trying to make it through the fight tomorrow. I care about them both. I wasn’t looking for a relationship especially after the James situation and Mon-El just kind of happened. I definitely couldn’t stand him at first but, he grew on me. Diana, I loved her from the start. I still love her. But, I know I’ve hurt her and it’s a lot to repair with her. But, then it’s also things that Mon-El and I need to work on. I know deep down who I want but, I’m afraid to admit it. It means that I’m doing all of this for nothing. This fight is in vain and I don’t know if I can face that.”

“No, Kara. You care about Mon-El and he is trying to be a hero and be better. You have to try to save him. It’s the right thing to do. Especially, if you really only see him as a friend. If it were Lena, Winn, or James you be doing the exact same thing. You care about people, you protect people. You were trapped in the Phantom Zone and you don’t want to subject anyone else to that fate. You know what it was like. You don’t want him lost in oblivion.”

Kara nodded her head. “I guess I should go spend some time with him before tomorrow and I can figure the rest out later.”

****************************************************************************************

Diana had decided that she had needed to train and let off some steam. She went to the Justice League Hall where they had training rooms. No one was there but, her. She trained for hours trying to forget last night and forget the ache in her heart. She hadn’t felt like this since Steve and even then, she hadn’t felt her heart break like this. Diana decided that she would fight this battle and then leave. Kara told her it was a mistake, Kara left her before. Diana wasn’t a sadist and didn’t believe in torture. But, staying here in National City while Kara was with Mon-El would be torture for her. She would leave and head back to Paris tomorrow night and try to move on with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: We find out the fate of Mon-El as it's the battle against the Daxamites.


	5. A Battle on two fronts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle against the Daxamites. What happens to Mon-El? What happens between Kara and Diana?

The time had arrived for the battle and Kara was ready for this to be over. Kara and Mon-El arrived at the DEO together at 7am. That was the time that the team was to assemble for their final orders. There was only 1 hour until she had to fight Rhea and decide Mon-El’s fate. Kara and Mon-El walked to the console where Alex, Lena, Winn, J’onn, and Diana were waiting.

J’onn informed them of the plan which was basically the same thing he had told them yesterday. Lena gave Kara the remote for the device. Wonder Woman would plant the device on top of the L-Corp building and then she would fly down to the street level and fight the army alongside the other DEO agents while Kara fought Rhea along with Mon-El.

Winn gave them all their communications devices and when he was in front of Wonder Woman he took a chance and said, “Have you ever thought about making upgrades to your costume? You know I made Supergirl’s.”

Diana raised an eyebrow, “I am an Amazon warrior. This is traditional fighting attire.”

“Yeah, but, it isn’t bullet proof or fireproof is it? I could make it so that it is.”

“My armor was gifted from the Gods. I am fast enough to avoid bullets. Why would I let someone shoot me if I can avoid it?” Diana responded.

“Well, Supergirl does sometimes when the bad guys start shooting at her. Look I didn’t mean to offend you I’m just a fan of yours. I’m the tech and suit guy around here if you need anything.” Winn replied.

“Oh, I see. Well, thank you for the offer. But, I am okay for the moment. However, I will keep you in mind if I need anything.” Diana said with a smile and then walked off. Winn couldn’t help but stand there smiling for a few moments after she had gone. He needed to get a selfie with her.

*******************************************************************************************************

Everyone was in their places by 8am. Diana had already placed the device on L-Corp’s roof and now she was on the street with Alex and other DEO agents by her side. Kara and Mon-El were atop the DEO where they stood facing Rhea.

Rhea gave the typical villain speech and Kara and Mon-El tried to talk her down. But, she wasn’t listening. Kara looked up and saw the ship opening up and a swarm of creatures came out. There were so many. Rhea and her fought and Mon-El pretty much stood there. Why he wasn’t helping? She didn’t understand. Rhea was strong, and Kara was down on the ground. “Mom, please. Don’t hurt her. I love her. Please stop this.” Mon-El pleaded. But, Rhea didn’t listen.

J’onn said over the comms, “Kara, there are too many of them. We are fighting back. But, there will be too many casualties. You must engage the device.”

Mon-El said, “It’s okay Kara. Do it.”

Kara pushed the button on the remote and the device was engaged. Lead was disbursed into the atmosphere. Rhea crumbled before her eyes and the rest of army began its retreat to the spaceship. Mon-El was coughing. Kara hurried to him and flew him to her pod. “Mon-El you have to get in. It’s the only way you will survive.” Kara said to him.

“I love you Kara.” Mon-El said. Kara smiled, “Me too.” She hugged him, gave him a kiss goodbye and put him in the pod. She couldn’t bring herself to say the words back to him because it wouldn’t be true in the way that he meant them. She loved him but, in that moment, she realized she wasn’t in love with him.

Mon-El got into the pod and she watched as he flew away. She was sad that it had come to that. She didn’t know what his fate would be or where he would end up. She felt like she had just given him a fate worse than death and it weighed heavily on her.

She flew back to the DEO and everyone was standing there waiting for her. Her cheeks were tear stained but, she pulled herself together. She was a Kryptonian and she didn’t show human emotions like this. “I was able to put Mon-El in my pod and he got away.” Kara said.

“I’m sorry Kara.” Alex said as she approached Kara to give her a hug.

“It’s okay. It was what needed to be done.”

Diana wasn’t sure what to say in this situation. Kara had done the right thing. But, looking at her and seeing how upset she was made her heart break even more. She wanted Kara to be happy, even if it wasn’t with her. She couldn’t stand to see her upset. No one else seemed to know what to say either and Diana wasn’t just going to stand there all day.

“If no one needs me for anything else then, I must get going. I am returning to Paris tonight. “Diana

Kara’s head snapped up at that, “What? Paris.”

“Yes, that’s where I live primarily. I just came in town to assist with this situation and it is resolved. If you should need any assistance in the future you know how to reach me.” Diana responded.

Kara didn’t know what to make of Diana leaving. She supposed it was for the best, everyone she ever loved or cared about died or left. Her home was gone, her parents were dead, Jeremiah was gone, and now Mon-El. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing Diana. Kara thought it would be better for Diana if she wasn’t around her, all of the death and destruction.

“Okay. Thank you for your help.” Kara responded and extended her hand to Diana. Diana shook it and told everyone goodbye.

Lena stepped forward, “What the hell just happened?”

Kara shrugged.

“Well, if you want her you should go after her.” Lena pressed.

“I can’t. I just sent Mon-El to Rao knows where. I told her yesterday that the other night was a mistake. This is a lot to process. I need time to think and I believe she does too. A lot has happened within a short period of time. I love her but, I need to get my shit together before I go after her.” Kara said.

“Okay. I understand. Just don’t take too long.” Alex said.

****************************************************************************************

Later that night Kara was alone in her apartment. Heartbroken. She wanted to go after Diana. But, she didn’t want to be one of those people who went from relationship to relationship. She felt like needed time to process what happened to Mon-El, as well as her feelings about Diana and why she ran from her in the first place. She felt bad about cheating on Mon-El, lying to him and making him believe that she loved him, for putting so many innocent lives at risk because she hadn’t been honest with herself about her feelings. She was overwhelmed with all that she was feeling and needed time to get her head straight. But, until then she just needed to turn off her feelings she was an alien after all and wasn’t human. She would just focus on saving people and deal with the rest in time.

****************************************************************************************

Diana flew to the private airport hangar that night and boarded her invisible jet. She had waited until 11pm hoping that Kara would show up and stop her from leaving. But, she didn’t. She hadn’t called or texted her. She sat in the cockpit waiting for the airplane to be fueled and looked at the clock 11:30pm. Still no Kara, she wasn’t coming. Diana glanced at the clock one more time, 11:45pm. She prepared the plane for take-off and flew off to Paris, heartbroken and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A bit of a time jump. Kara's reality comes crashing down.


	6. Reality comes crashing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is reeling from the events of the past few months and if that isn't enough she gets some unexpected new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 3 month time jump.  
> * Kara finds out some interesting news.

3 months later…

 

Kara still wasn’t her normal self. She wasn’t the happy person that she was before the whole Mon-El/Diana thing. Everyone was trying their best to give her time to get her shit together but, Kara was missing out on game nights, nights out with her friends, and free food. Since when did Kara ever turn down food? Lena had texted her on several occasions to invite her to lunch or dinner and she always had an excuse as to why she couldn’t accept the invitations. She wasn’t turning her work in at CatCo. There was a Supergirl monument being unveiled and James had asked her for a Supergirl exclusive but, she said she didn’t feel like she could emotionally handle writing it, so she gave an excuse as to how she didn’t have time. Everyone that knew her, knew that was silly because she was Supergirl. It was take her less than 5 minutes to write the article. But, she was stalling for some reason. Alex and Maggie were engaged and tried to include her in wedding planning but, she bailed on them as well. They knew she was heartbroken but, they didn’t know if she was heartbroken about Mon-El, Diana or both. She wouldn’t talk to anyone. She wouldn’t let anyone in.

One day, Alex, Maggie, and Lena had decided they had enough. They decided to go to Kara’s apartment, when they arrived at her door they knocked. They waited for a moment but, no one answered. Alex knew Kara was home so, she used her old key to let them in. They found Kara sitting at the table, with her laptop watching videos of Diana as Wonder Woman. She had pictures of Diana sprawled across the table as well. No one knew she had so many pictures of Diana. They supposed it was from their year together. They looked so happy in the pictures.

“Kara. Are you okay?” Alex asked.

The three women sat down at the table that Kara was seated at. Kara looked up, “Yes, I’m fine. Just thinking.” Kara said and pressed pause on the video she was watching.

“Thinking about what?” Maggie said tentatively.

“About how the hell I got myself in this situation.” Kara responded.

“What situation?” Lena asked.

There was a long paused and Kara stuttered, “I’m…umm…pregnant.”

No one said anything for a long moment or moments. It was like time stood still. You could hear a pen drop.

“You’re pregnant. By who?” Alex questioned.

“I…I…don’t know. Diana? Mon-El?” Kara replied.

“Okay, Okay. Everyone just relax. We will figure this out.” Alex said jumping up from the table.

“We are relaxed. You’re the one who just jumped up from the table and knocked the chair over.” Maggie said.

“How do you know you’re pregnant? Did you take a pregnancy test?” Lena asked.

Kara removed her hand from under the table, “5 pregnancy tests.” She said laying the pregnancy tests on the table.

“Wait, when you came to Alex and me after your night with Diana you said that you were freaking out because it was never a possibility with you and Mon-El.” Lena said.

“Well, the night before I fought Rhea. I felt guilty about the whole Diana thing and we slept together. It was going to be the last time. I was going to break up with him after the fight because I wanted to be with Diana. I love her. But, then I had to send him away, then she left, and it was all too much. I just needed time to process everything and…now…this.”

“You have to tell her Kara. That there is a possibility that this baby might be hers.” Maggie said.

Kara sighed, “I know. But, what if she gets her hopes up and it’s not hers. What if it’s Mon-El’s? That would devastate her. Then she would never be with me. I miss her.”

“She might. You won’t know until you give her a chance. You can’t keep this from her.” Alex said.

“I mean this is Diana we are talking about. She has a great deal of empathy and compassion. She might be more understanding than you might think.” Maggie added.

“Well, I don’t want to tell her just yet. I need a couple of weeks. Maybe, Alex and Lena you guys could run some tests. To make sure everything is okay.” Kara asked.

They both nodded in agreement.

****************************************************************************************

A couple of weeks later…

Shit really just kept getting weirder. Lena had bought CatCo, so, she had to hire help to assist her with running L-Corp. She hired a woman by the name of Sam Arias. There was something going on between Sam and Lena. They had some weird chemistry. Sam had fit right in with the group and had become one of Kara’s best friends.

Kara was glad that Lena knew she was Supergirl, because now that Lena was running CatCo she wouldn’t be able to explain all of her sudden disappearances without Lena getting suspicious. Lena didn’t understand how more people didn’t figure out Kara was Supergirl. The girl was hardly ever at work and disappeared several times throughout the day.

Lena kept a close eye on her at work and she noticed that Kara would stare at her phone for extended periods of time throughout the day. She was able to get a look at what Kara was staring at one day and it was pictures of Diana. Kara had it bad. But, Kara was being stubborn. Lena was just about to go talk to Kara when Kara rushed into Lena’s office and told her that Supergirl needed to stop a bank robbery.

Kara flew to the bank robbery in progress and was hit with some strange attack. She felt like she was in an enclosed space and the world was spinning around her. The experience left her petrified and afraid. Maggie had found Kara in the vault of the bank on the floor. She was worried and called Alex. Kara insisted she was okay but, Alex and J’onn insisted that she go to the med bay to have her vitals checked. When Kara was in the med bay with Maggie, Alex, Winn, and J’onn. They couldn’t find anything wrong with her physically. So, J’onn used his powers to determine if there were any remnants left of a physic attack, he found there was, and it was determined that it was a psychological attack.

Winn pulled up footage from the security cameras at the bank and researched into the persons background and they found out that she was a metahuman who went by the name Psi. She had used psychological attacks to rob banks in other cities.

Kara was back at work at CatCo when received a notification that Psi was back at it. J’onn tried to create a psychological barrier to protect Supergirl in her fight against Psi. But, Psi took him out and Kara was left to face Psi on her own. Psi attacked Kara again and this time she made Kara see her mother bidding her goodbye right before Krypton exploded. She made her remember what it was like in her pod, watching Krypton explode and her pod getting knocked into the Phantom Zone.

Kara returned to the DEO after the fight. J’onn approached Kara, “I’m sorry that I couldn’t help protect you from the fight.”

Kara pulled Winn to the side and let him know that he knew how Psi was attacking them, “Winn, she is attacking people’s fears. She put me back in my pod when I was escaping Krypton right before it exploded.”

“Kara, you should tell J’onn and Alex what is happening.” Winn said.

“No, I can’t they will just worry. I don’t need them worrying about me right now any more than they already are. You are already modifying the pshyic dampeners to help assist in the fight. That is enough.” Kara replied and walked off.

Kara went back to CatCo again to get some work done, when she received another call that there was another attack from Psi. Kara thought, this bitch is really busy wreaking havoc. Kara was in the elevator when she had a panic attack and flew through the top of the elevator and the roof of the building. Lena was going to be upset about that, she had just spent $750 million on CatCo, Kara knew she had money but, she wasn’t wasteful with it. Kara would try to make it up to her later. By the time Kara was ready to go into action, Psi had already vanished. So, she flew to the DEO to talk to Winn.

Alex walked in on Kara and Winn talking. Alex grilled Winn on what Kara was hiding. Kara was concerned. She pulled out her phone to group text Lena and Maggie.

_Alex: Psi is affecting Kara more than she is admitting. Maybe, we should call Diana for help._

_Maggie: NO! She would kill us._

_Lena: Alex, that is not a good idea._

_Alex: She is pregnant. She needs help. We are working on the pshyic dampeners._

_Maggie: Try the dampeners first and then if they don’t work we will talk then._

Alex wasn’t going to let this go. So, she went to Kara’s apartment to talk to her. She didn’t knock, she just let herself in.

“Kara, why didn’t you tell me what Psi showed you?” Alex asked.

“Because I knew you would worry.” Kara responded.

“You’re Supergirl and you’re my little sister. I am always worried about you.”

“I know. That’s why I didn’t want to add to it. Now, with the baby. I’m trying to be myself again. But, everything that I used to feel good about isn’t there anymore. But, as Supergirl I can make a difference and I feel strong. Because Kara Danvers is a mess. She is pregnant and doesn’t know who “baby’s father” is or whatever. Diana is off fighting with the Justice League. Mon-El might or might not be dead. I have made a mess of things and I don’t know how to fix it. I have to fix it as Kara and not as Supergirl. I feel strong as Supergirl but, weak as Kara. Now, Psi is trying to take away that strength that I feel as Supergirl. If I don’t have Supergirl then what do I have?”

“You’ve got me and the baby.”

“I know that silly.” Kara said and hugged Alex.

Their phones beeped and they both looked down. Psi was at it again. Kara flew them both to the DEO and Winn handed Kara a pshyic dampener.

Kara flew to stop Psi from terrorizing the city and praying on people’s fear. This bitch was crazy. Kara tried out the pshyic dampener. But, Psi was too strong. She knocked Kara back and showed her a vision of Mon-El in the pod dying and a vision of Diana telling her she didn’t love her and wouldn’t accept the baby if it wasn’t hers.Alex rushed to Kara’s side. She was crying on a step, “I killed Mon-El and Diana doesn’t love me anymore. I killed him, and I just pushed her away.”

“You saved Mon-El and you know Diana loves you. Psi used your fears against you and told you a lie.” Alex said.

“I saved him? She loves me?” Kara stood up.

“Go get her.” Alex said.

Kara went and defeated Psi. Psi tried to psychically attack her with the same fears she used before. But, Kara wasn’t having it anymore. It had been a long damn day and she was ready to be done with this bitch. Kara head butted Psi and knocked her out. The DEO showed up and put power dampeners on her and took her to be locked up. Kara flew home. She had texted Alex and Lena to come over later. She wished she could have a drink. But, drinking is what got her in this mess.

Alex and Lena showed up later with pot stickers, her favorite. They sat on the couch watching old movies. She was glad to have them. No one mentioned anything to her that night about Diana, Mon-El, or the baby. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Lena was crushing on Sam, that was an interesting development she would discuss with the ladies another time. Alex was nervous about the wedding and worried about her sister. Kara was scared about the baby, she hoped it was Diana’s and knew she should contact her soon. She deserved to know, whether the baby ended up being hers or not.

****************************************************************************************

The next day Kara was called to the DEO to investigate a ship that was found underwater after an attack that took place at the harbor. Kara, Winn, and J‘onn went to investigate. As they were exploring the ship, they noticed several pods and it looked like there were people in there. But, one pod was empty. Someone was firing a weapon at them and was speaking in another language. Kara deflected the shot and warned the person not to shoot. There was a light in her eye causing her not to be able to see who the person was, but, as she stepped forward she knew who it was. “Mon-El.” Kara said and went to hug him.

They brought Mon-El back to the DEO. Kara was feeling a range of emotions. She was happy that he was okay. But, she also felt guilty. This really complicated things. She just needed to alien up and tell everyone the truth. The pity party she was having was getting to be a bit much for her.

Alex, J’onn, Winn, and Kara were asking him questions. What kind of spaceship was that? Who else is in the pods? Are they dangerous? What language were you speaking when we first saw you? How is the lead poisoning not affecting you?

“Hey guys as much as I would love to answer your questions. I just woke up from a hyper sleep. Give me a little time to rest and I will answer your questions.” Mon-El said.

“Okay, we will give you time to rest.” J’onn said.

Kara couldn’t help but feel uneasy as to what was going on. She sensed Mon-El wasn’t telling the truth about somethings.

Kara was right to feel that way because a couple of hours she caught Mon-El trying to steal something and escape. He had attacked two DEO agents. Kara punched him and threw him in a cell. She was waiting for him when he woke up.

“Mon-El. What’s going on? Tell me the truth. I thought you were dead and I was worried about you. You show up here and pull this. Is it really you?” Kara said.

“Yes, it’s really me.”

“Well, you’re different now what happened? How are you here?” Kara said

Mon-El was quiet.

“Do you have nothing to say?” Kara asked.

“I’m sorry.” Mon-El replied.

Kara turned and left. What the fuck was wrong with Mon-El? What was going on?

They decided to try a different tactic and they sent Winn to talk to Mon-El.

“I know somethings going on. That’s alien ship.”

“There is a lot that you don’t know what’s going on. It’s just different now. There is a lot to explain here. But, I need you as a friend right now. I need your help to get back to that ship. People will get hurt if I don’t. Kara will get hurt.”

Kara gave Winn and Mon-El fifteen minutes and went to check on them and they were gone. Kara went to the ship. “What’s going on? Did you kidnap Winn?” Kara asked.

“No, he’s helping me. Why did you have to come here? I’m trying to help you.” Mon-El replied.

“I’m taking you back to the DEO. Have you changed so much in 4 months?”

“It’s been 4 months for you but, it’s been 7 years for me. 7 years! 7 years for me since the day I went into the pod. When I left Earth, I went through a worm hole and it took me to the future. For the past 7 years I’ve been living on Earth in the 31st Century” Mon-El said.

Kara was shocked. So many thoughts went through her head. He’s been living in the future. So, he knows about the baby. Maybe, that’s why he’s so angry. Maybe, that’s why he is acting so different. Maybe, it’s his baby.

An alarm interrupted the conversation and Mon-El panicked, one of the pods were failing. Mon-El went to try and open the pod. He tried to punch through it but, he wasn’t strong enough. Kara made him move aside and she punched through it. The glass shattered and Mon-El caught the woman. “Imra! Imra!” Mon-El said. He listened for her breathing and found a heartbeat. “She’s okay.”

Kara watched as Mon-El held the woman. Who the hell is Imra? I hope it’s his girlfriend because that would save her a lot of trouble and a lot of grief.

They flew her back to the DEO to get Irma some treatment. Alex was giving her a medical evaluation. “Mon-El, is there anything you can tell us about her?” Alex asked.

“She’s from Titan.” Mon-El said.

Kara stood back concerned but, she pulled out to text Lena.

_Kara: Lena get to the DEO. Mon-El is alive and some girl named Imra from Titan was in a sleep pod or something. Maybe you can help?_

_Lena: Sure, I’ll be there in 15 minutes. Someone from the DEO needs to pay me for as much as y’all call me. Winn should make me a supersuit so I can fly too. I would be able to get there quicker. :)_

Kara added Winn to the conversation.

_Kara: Lena needs you to make her a supersuit that flies. So, she can get to the DEO faster._

Winn added Alex to the conversation.

_Winn: Alex…Lena’s trying to get a supersuit before you._

_Alex: You better not Winn…and y’all are having a group chat while a girl’s life is at stake! Lena, I expected better from you. The rest of you not so much…_

_Lena: Alex…you really are too serious all of the time. They said she was in stable condition just sleep._

Everyone tried to tune back into the what Mon-El was saying,

“Without power to the ship she might have been off life support for longer than we think.”

Kara asked with a straight face, “Who is she?”

Mon-El responded, “Her name is Imra.” And walked out of the room.

“Why can’t he ever give a straight answer?” Kara said to Alex and then continued her rant,

“I mean he is side stepping every question. I guess he is trying not to hurt my feelings or maybe he is mad. I don’t know. I just need some answers.”

Alex said, “Well, go get them. You need to give it to him straight too. You both are tap dancing around each other. Just talk to him. Then you need to talk to Diana. Now that he is back you can’t keep this a secret any longer. You are starting to show. You don’t need the extra stress of all of the lies and half-truths you are keeping.”

Kara sighed and said, “I know.”

Kara went to find Mon-El and found him outside on the balcony. She stood beside him and waited for him to speak.

“I’m sorry. Sorry for all of this. I never thought I would see you again. I had to keep living. I kept the necklace you gave me as a reminder of you. You have to remember that I could never forget you.” Mon-El said.

Kara was about to respond when she was interrupted by a voice, “Mon-El…” she turned around and saw Irma walking towards them. Mon-El walked towards her and kissed her.

“I was so worried about you. When your life support stopped working. I’m glad you’re okay.” Mon-El said.

While they were having their moment, Kara did a little fist pump. She was glad she didn’t have to worry about Mon-El pursuing her romantically if he had someone. After they had their moment, they both turned to Kara.

“Imra, this is Kara Danvers. Supergirl.” Mon-El said.

“I can’t believe it’s really you.” Imra said.

“Kara, this is Imra Ardeen. My wife.” Mon-El said.

Gosh, he looked so serious and sad while he said it. Kara could understand why he was so concerned, I mean he had only been gone 4 months for her. But, 7 years for him. No one would expect him to wait forever. Kara was relieved when she thought he just had a girlfriend, but, a wife. That was even better.

Kara smiled a genuine smile, “I am so happy for you both!” She exclaimed and wrapped them in a big hug.

“That’s kind of tight there.” Mon-El said.

“Oh, sorry.” Kara replied sheepishly.

Kara damn near skipped inside and Irma and Mon-El followed her in.

Alex, Winn, J’onn, and Lena were waiting around the console.

“Imra is Mon-El’s wife.” Kara said with a smile on her face.

“Well, isn’t that something. The frat boy got married.” Lena said.

“What is a frat boy?” Irma asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Kara replied and shot Lena a warning look.

“So, what do you guys do in the future?” Alex asked.

“The governments were overwhelmed by violence and chaos. Mon-El organized us, we banded together to help the leaders keep the peace at home and in the stars. We call ourselves the Legion and we exist because of you, Supergirl.” Imra said.

“Because of me?” Kara asked.

“You inspired me. When I formed the Legion, I chose to use as an example of what we could be. What we aspire to be.” Mon-El responded.

“When I learned about your life and work and your compassionate fight for justice, your devotion to protecting others everything else just crystalized. Your example gave my life purpose. I can’t express how much it means to me to meet you in person.” Imra said.

Kara cleared her throat and said, “Well, thank you. That means a lot me. That was very nice.” However, internally Kara thought, let’s see if you think the same thing, once you find out I don’t even know who the other parent to my child is. Wait, if they are from the future. Maybe, Mon-El does know something. He hasn’t mentioned anything about it though. He seemed so damn concerned that I would be upset that he had a wife.

Winn chimed in breaking Kara’s thoughts, “So…a Legion of Superheroes. Sounds a little bit like the Justice League. Have you heard of Wonder Woman in the future?”

Kara choked. Lena held back a laugh. Alex smiled.

J’onn interrupted before anyone could respond, “Sounds very formidable.”

“Not nearly enough. The future has some bad things happening. The darkness is spreading.” Mon-El said.

“The darkness, what is the darkness?” Alex asked.

This was all sounding too much like a superhero movie to Lena. They actually call something the Darkness. I mean they don’t have a name for it. Lena shifted her focus back to what was being said.

“We were on a mission when we crash landed back here. 12,000 years in the past. We enabled our cryo sleep and set our ship to wake us up when we were back in the 31st Century. But, a torpedo hit the ship and damaged the ship and that’s when I woke up. Do you think you can fix it?” Mon-El asked.

“We will do everything we can to help. But, for now settle in.” J’onn said.

Kara bit back a groan. Great, who knows how long Mon-El would be around. They only needed to fix a spaceship that was from 12,000 years in the future.

Lena was excited, she definitely wanted to get a look at the technology on a ship from 12,000 years in the future. Winn and Alex were excited as well about seeing the technology. They all had almost forgot about Kara’s situation until they looked up and saw Mon-El looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Things were about to get very interesting again.

Everyone left the table and it was only Mon-El, Imra, and Kara remaining. Kara cleared her throat, “Well, everyone is coming over to my place tonight for a Holiday party. You guys are welcome to join if you would like.”

“We would like to but, we actually need to work on the repairs.” Mon-El tried to deflect.

“No, I insist. I remember you like pot stickers too. There will be some. Imra deserves to see a little of the past. You can’t just keep her locked up in the DEO for who knows how long. Be there at 8pm or I’ll set Alex on you.” Kara replied.

“Okay. We will be there.” Mon-El responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mon-El's back...*rolls eyes*.  
> * I'm getting tired of Kara whining about Mon-El. Who else is?  
> * She's what? Who was expecting her to be pregnant? I was...lol  
> * I'm thinking Lena needs to get with Sam.  
> * I love their group texts. Does anyone else?  
> * Kara gets it together soon. I promise.  
> * Diana is back next chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter: The Christmas party. It should be very interesting...


	7. A party to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's throwing a Christmas party. Alex has invited Diana and Bruce and Mon-El and his wife will be there. What will happen when everyone is in the same room together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Diana's back so you know she is fighting someone.  
> *Bruce is back.

_Group Text:_

_Alex: I invited Diana to the Christmas party tonight._

_Lena: Please say you’re joking._

_Maggie: I told her not to. But, she doesn’t listen._

_Lena: This won’t end well._

_Alex: She was never going to contact her! Then Mon-El came back…_

_Lena: Did she say she was coming?_

_Alex: She didn’t respond to my text. So, I sent word to Bruce to tell her._

_Lena: Now, you’re bringing Batman into this?_

_Maggie: This won’t end well. Hopefully, Kara has some money saved for apartment repairs._

_Lena: I’m going to text James to bring his camera. He will need to record this._

James has been added to the conversation.

_Lena: James, bring your camera to the party tonight. Alex, invited Diana and Bruce._

Winn has been added to the conversation.

_James: What? Wonder Woman and Batman coming to the party?_

_Winn: Wait?!!!!!! What’s going on? Omg I need to change my clothes. Have you seen how they dress?_

_Maggie: Yeah, because that’s the most important thing about this situation!_

_Lena: Alex, you should bring a few sets of power dampener cuffs. Just in case things get out of control._

_Alex: Good idea. I should have a few around the apartment somewhere._

_James: Should we even ask?_

_Maggie: No. ;)_

_****************************************************************************************_

Diana had been back in National City for a few days when she had received a text from Alex about Kara’s Christmas Party. She didn’t respond because if Kara wanted her to come she would have invited her. It had been four months since she left National City and Kara hadn’t contacted her once. She needed to talk to someone about this. She flew to speak to Bruce in Metropolis.

“Diana, you do know there is such a thing as a phone.” Bruce said.

“I know but, I’m old school. I prefer to speak to people in person.” Diana replied.

“So, you’re here about the Christmas party?” Bruce asked.

“How do you know about that?” Diana asked.

“Kara’s sister told me about it. She said she had contacted you but, you didn’t respond. She wasn’t sure if your number was the same and she told me to pass along the message. It seemed like she really wanted you to go to the party.” Bruce replied.

Diana sighed, “If I’m going you’re coming with me.”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Bruce said with a smile.

“Bruce, you know you’re my friend. Please come with me so I don’t have to face her alone.”

“Fine. But, you owe me.”

“Deal.” Diana replied instantly.

This was going to be a very interesting night.

****************************************************************************************

Kara was rushing around preparing for the party. The party was due to start in 30 minutes, she checked to make sure she had enough ice, the food was laid out nicely, the Christmas tree was lit, and the decorations were completed. She had even hung some mistletoe in her apartment. She needed to make sure that she was never near it while Mon-El was around. She knew he had a wife but, she didn’t trust him. He appeared to have changed and grew up. She was glad he was alive but, she just wished he could have sent a message saying he was okay, so she never had to see him again. She was on edge, maybe it was the pregnancy hormones. How did pregnancy affect Kryptonians? She needed to do more research. The baby would be here in about 5 months and she needed to prepare for the baby. She didn’t want to do it alone, so she knew she needed to tell Mon-El and Diana soon.

She looked up at the clock and it was 8pm. She heard the doorbell ring and went to open the door. The first to arrive was Alex and Maggie, they had beer in their hands along with the food they were assigned to bring. “Hey guys.” Kara greeted.

“Hey Kara.” Alex and Maggie said in unison. I guess that thing that happens when couples are together long enough they start saying things together is actually true.

Alex and Maggie had only been there for a few minutes when there was another knock on the door. It was Winn and James. They looked suspicious, like they were up to something. But, she let it go. The next to arrive was J’onn, then Lena, then Sam, and finally Mon-El and Imra. It looked like everyone had made it.

Kara was speaking to Alex, Maggie, Sam, Lena, and Imra in the kitchen around the table. The guys were in the living room talking about who knows what. But, with J’onn around she didn’t need to worry about them getting into too much trouble. Kara was starting to suspect there was something going on between Lena and Sam. When they all hung out together and she saw them interacting with each other she sensed there was some chemistry between them. She would talk to Lena about it later.

Imra seemed nice. Kara really liked her. She could see why Mon-El would have married her. She was pretty, smart, and seemed kind.

“Have you two set a wedding date yet?” Kara asked Alex and Maggie.

“Yeah, we are thinking June or July. You know it’s hard to set a date with our line of work. We set a date and then on the day of the wedding there would be an alien invasion.” Maggie said with a laugh.

“Didn’t that happen with Barry and Iris?” Lena said. Kara and Alex laughed because they were actually at the wedding.

“Wait? What?” Sam asked.

Everyone had forgot that she was the only one there who didn’t know about the DEO, that Kara was Supergirl. Mon-El was an alien, her ex and from the future. Kara was pregnant, and Imra was an alien as well and married to Mon-El.

“Lena, how strong are your NDA’s? Does it cover this kind of stuff?” Kara asked.

“Yes, for Sam. I figured I would need to add extra clauses in for her. I slipped in the DEO NDA as well when she signed on at L-Corp.” Lena said.

“Good thinking.” Alex said approvingly.

“I’m Supergirl.” Kara said unceremoniously.

Sam looked surprised.

“Sam consider yourself lucky. I only found out a few months ago and it was because I put the pieces together. I walked in on an epic fight between her and her ex-girlfriend.” Lena said.

“I’m surprised it took you so long to figure it out. I figured it out in a matter of weeks. No offense your disguise isn’t much of a disguise and Alex would freak out every time Supergirl was in a dangerous situation.” Maggie said.

“Now, that I look at you I can definitely see it. Maybe, you should try more of a disguise.” Sam added.

“If I wouldn’t have put it together a few months ago. I definitely would have put it together once I took over CatCo. Cat Grant has to know you’re Supergirl. You disappear way too often to only be doing journalistic work.” Lena said.

Kara scoffed, “I dated someone for a year and they didn’t put two and two together.”

“I think that’s because she didn’t want to see it.” Lena said.

Just then the doorbell rang.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone else. I wonder who that could be.” Kara said and got up and went to the door.

“This is it.” Alex said to the table quietly.

Kara opened the door and there she was Diana. Beautiful as ever. She had on a black dress, that dipped in the middle all of the way to her navel, her hair was up, and she had on heels. Diana always could take her breath away.

Diana looked at Kara like she was the only one in the world. Kara had on a red short sleeve dress that stopped at her thigh. She had her glasses on but, her hair was down. She looked beautiful. They both stood there looking at each other for a few minutes.

Bruce cleared his throat to break up the eye sex they were having, “Hi Kara.”

“Hi Bruce.” Then she turned to Diana, “Hi Diana. Please come in.”

Everyone behind them was silent. Alex was holding her breath. Sam didn’t know what the hell was going on all she knew was a beautiful woman was at the door with Bruce Wayne. How the hell did these people know Bruce Wayne? Maggie and Lena were staring intently at the new arrivals and Kara. James had out his camera videoing everything. J’onn wanted to make an escape, Winn was stunned into silence for once. Mon-El was trying not to get in his feelings, he was married after all, and Irma didn’t think recognized them from the National Archives she had studied in the future. But, they did look kind of familiar?

Kara spun around and mouthed to Alex, I’m going to kill you. She knew Alex was behind this. It was just like her to meddle, she was always meddling in Kara’s life. Kara wasn’t angry, she knew that she needed to speak to Diana. But, this wasn’t the time. It was a fucking Christmas party. Not Jerry Springer or Maury Povich.

“So, does anyone want to play a game?” Alex said as she stood up.

J’onn looked down at his phone and made an escape, “I just received a notification from work. I’m needed there.”

“Kara and I didn’t receive any notifications.” Alex said smartly.

“Yes, well it’s not something that would require you and Supergirl.” J’onn replied.

“But, yet it requires you?” Alex said with a smirk.

“Yes, I’m your boss and it would do you well to remember that. Everyone have a good evening.” J’onn said as he damn near ran out the room.

Diana quirked an eyebrow, “Well, we sure know how to clear a room.” Diana said to Bruce, who laughed.

Bruce put the bottle of alcohol he brought on the table with the other bottles of liquor. “Drink?”

“Yes, thanks Bruce.” Diana responded.

Diana need more than one drink. She needed multiple drinks.

“Isn’t that what caused you and Kara to need those pills a few months ago.” Maggie said casually.

Kara choked on the white grape juice she was drinking. Bruce and Lena chuckled. James kept recording. Alex was looking back and forth between Kara and Diana. Winn didn’t know what to do, Wonder Woman and Batman were here. He needed to figure out how to get Batman alone to talk to him, maybe try to get an autograph.Mon-El was quiet, trying to put the pieces together. Imra and Sam looked at each other in confusion.

Diana played it cool but, gave Maggie a death glare, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Maggie held up her hands in defeat.

“Like I was saying. Should we play a game?” Alex said again.

“Alex, I don’t know about that. It’s too many people to play a game.” Kara said easily.

Kara was NOT going to make an ass of herself tonight.

Mon-El stepped up, “What pills Kara?”

Kara’s mouth opened and closed before she stumbled out, “Oh…um…just some pills to cure a hangover.”

This was not the time to tell people she was pregnant. Although everyone in the room but, Mon-El, Diana, Bruce, Sam, and Imra knew. That’s a lot of people that didn’t know. So, half the room did know, and half the room didn’t.Why was she always in a position to where she was spilling her secrets to a room full of people? She needed a drink. One drink wouldn’t hurt right? She had read online that you could drink a glass of wine while pregnant and be okay. That was the only thing she had looked up about being pregnant and that was quite sad.

“I need a glass of wine.” Kara sputtered.

Alex, Maggie, Lena, Winn, and James all shouted, “NO!”

Bruce looked up at that. The only reason he had come along was because he knew that this night would be an unmitigated disaster and he didn’t want Diana fighting or getting upset. Although, he flirted with her he knew that she loved Kara. They had become quite close. She had become something of a best friend to him.

“You gave up drinking? In a 12-step program?” Bruce said lightheartedly.

Kara groaned internally. She had to think fast. She was good at fighting and thinking on her feet when it came to that. But, she was a terrible liar. She wasn’t sure herself how her secret identity hadn’t been revealed to the whole world. Alex stepped next to Kara to offer her some emotional support.

“No…I’m…I’m just not drinking right now…I um, have been putting in a lot of hours as Supergirl and um…” That was all Kara could get out because she couldn’t think of a logical excuse. Then she started crying because it was too much pressure. Her pregnancy hormones had to kick in right at that moment.

Alex put her arm around Kara and tried to calm her down. Diana had been quiet trying to figure it out but, she was getting annoyed very quickly, “What the fuck is going on here?” Bruce was shocked Diana didn’t curse much and she definitely didn’t use the f-word frequently.

“Yeah, Kara what is going on?” Mon-El added.

Diana looked up at him, she had seen him but, it just hit her when she really looked at him. Mon-El was here, he had a beard now, and looked a little older. “What the hell are you doing here? I thought she had put you in a pod and sent your ass to outer space.”

“I just got back yesterday. I was on a mission and my spaceship crashed. I time traveled back from the future. I’m stuck here with my wife while we wait for our ship to be fixed. It’s only been four months for you all but, it’s been 7 years for me.” Mon-El said.

“Wait? Time travel on a spaceship that’s real?I know Barry can travel in time with the Speed force but, time travel…Oh, wait the Legends have been time traveling for a while now. Never mind. I’m not impressed anymore. What century are you from?” Bruce asked.

“The 31st century.” Mon-El responded.

“Is Wayne Enterprises still around?” Bruce asked.

“Bruce, this is not the time to worry about if your company is still around 12,000 years in the future.” Diana scolded.

Bruce sighed, “Always the killjoy Diana. You really need to lighten up.”

“I say the same thing to Alex.” Maggie chimed in. There were sounds of agreement.

“Hey, I’m fun. I can have fun.” Alex retorted.

“Right, that’s why you invited Diana and Bruce to this because you knew it would be so much fun and not an unmitigated disaster.” Lena said.

“You know why I did that.” Alex snapped.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t your best decision.” Winn added.

James was still recording. Winn stepped over to Bruce and said, “Did you bring the bat mobile? Do you think I could see it?”

“This is Batman? The Bruce Wayne.” Mon-El asked.

Bruce didn’t want to answer that question. “Don’t worry everyone here has signed an NDA to not reveal anyone’s secret identities.” Alex assured Bruce.

“Yes, I’m Batman. Diana is Wonder Woman and we are a part of the Justice League along with The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, and Kara’s cousin.” Bruce said.

Imra jumped up and said, “Mon-El you didn’t tell me you knew Wonder Woman. Every time I mentioned her you acted like you had never heard of her.”

“That’s probably because Kara dated her, he offered to have a threesome with the two of them, and Diana punched him clear across the room.” Maggie said.

Sam was shocked with all of these revelations but, she didn’t dare make a sound or people might stop talking and she needed to know what the hell was going on.

“You what?” Imra said.

“I was a different man back then. I was childish and a bit of a misogynist. I apologized to them.” Mon-El said. But, he really didn’t sound sorry.

Imra didn’t know Mon-El then. When she met him, he was different? She was glad she didn’t know him back then because she was sure she wouldn’t have liked him.

“I still don’t trust you. You might be a hero in the future and have had 7 years to change. But, the core of a person is always there and who you are at the core. I don’t like.” Diana said to Mon-El.

“I don’t like you either. You came into town and tried to take Kara away from me. Don’t think I was too stupid to not know that.” Mon-El countered.

Diana scoffed, “I never tried to take her from you because if I tried she would have been mine. I let her make her own decisions. But, let me be clear, between you and me there is no competition. Do you not know who I am? I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. Goddess of War.” 

Mon-El stepped forward towards Diana, “Do you not know who I am?! I am Mon-El of Daxamite. Leader of the Legion of Heroes.”

“Sounds like a Justice League rip off to me.” Diana deadpanned.

Mon-El swung to punch Diana but, caught his fist and squeezed. She was sure she crushed all of the bones in his hands. He yelled out and fell to the floor.

Imra rushed to his side, “Mon-El are you okay? Why would you try to hit her? You know who she is. She’s still fucking alive in 12,000 years and you’ve seen her fight and heard the stories.”

“I’m still alive in 12,000 years?” Diana asked.

“I’ve already said too much. We can’t tell you much about the future or it might change.” Imra said quickly.

Diana shrugged she didn’t want to know about the future anyways.

“I mean that’s not surprising my mom is over 3,000 years old and I am pretty much immortal.” Diana said.

“You have never told me about all of your powers.” Bruce said.

“A warrior never gives away their advantage. Plus, I am learning and growing stronger all of the time. The only thing I will tell you that without my bracelets I am actually more powerful.” Diana said.

“Interesting. We should run some tests. If you’re more powerful without them then why do you wear them.” Bruce asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Diana responded.

“That video you’re going to have to delete this part of the conversation.” Bruce said as he looked at James.

“Trust me. I think the whole video is going to need to be deleted by the time we are done here.” James responded.

“Why would that be?” Diana asked.

Everyone was quiet. Mon-El had managed to peel himself off the floor and was sitting in a chair now. His hand should heal within an hour or two. Alex and Maggie looked at each other. Winn had eased over to make himself another drink. Sam was sitting quietly sipping her drink. Lena was filling her in on little details as information was revealed. Irma was standing by Mon-El reeling from all of the revelations made. Mon-El had left out quite a bit about his past. She would have to speak to him about that later. Kara was sniffling in a chair with Alex standing beside her.

Alex whispered to her, “Kara, just get it out. You will feel better.”

“Feel better about what? Kara what are you hiding?” Diana asked. Alex looked up surprised that Diana had heard her. She had enhanced hearing too?

“I’m…i’m...pregnant.” Kara sobbed.

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. No one said anything for about 5 minutes. Bruce nudged Diana to speak. “Who is the other parent Kara?” Diana asked.

Mon-El stood up, “It’s me of course. But, in the future there is no documentation of Supergirl having a child. I don’t understand.”

Diana ignored Mon-El. What he said didn’t matter now. So, she repeated the question, “Who is the other parent Kara?”

Kara looked up and at Diana, “I…I...don’t know…You or Mon-El.”

Diana was angry and not because Mon-El might be the father but, because she didn’t think Kara would have told her. This is why Alex insisted on her coming to this party. This was a lot to take in. She still loved Kara and she hoped the baby was hers. But, even if it wasn’t she still wanted to be with Kara. It was too hard being apart from her.

Mon-El was angry. Kara didn’t know who the other parent was to her child. Which means she had cheated on him. He was hurt. “I don’t understand how this is possible during this time. Two women having a baby. It’s possible in the future but, not now. Kara you cheated on me?” Mon-El got out.

“I don’t think you want the details. But, it is possible.” Diana responded.

“I am not talking to you!” Mon-El yelled at Diana.

Bruce stepped between Diana and Mon-El, “Let’s calm down and get to the bottom of this and Mon-El stop trying to fight Diana. You will only end up getting yourself hurt.” Bruce said.

Mon-El scoffed and walked over to his seat but, before he sat down he said to Kara, “Start explaining. Now.”

“Can, I have that glass of wine now?” Kara asked.

Everyone replied with an emphatic, No.

Kara sighed and began talking,

“That day Diana came to the DEO to help fight against your people. It brought up some old feelings I still had for her. I was confused. I cared about you but, I loved her. I had left her so suddenly because I was afraid. I convinced myself it was the right thing to do. Then I met you and developed feelings for you. I think I confused the feelings of friendship and mentor I had for you as something more. But, I stayed because it felt good being with someone who wasn’t a human. Someone that was an alien like me. When I look back I put up with more than I would have normally when I was with you. Even you must admit that you were misogynistic, didn’t take my feelings into consideration, and guilted me into doing and feeling a lot of things that I didn’t want to. But, you were trying. You wanted to be a hero and you loved me and I wanted to help you. Later that day that Diana had shown up you came over saying how you didn’t care my ex was a woman and then you were talking about having a threesome with her. Which was totally inappropriate.”

Kara heard grumbles of agreement in the background. She took a breath and continued, “Later that night Alex, Maggie, Winn, and James came over to help me feel better. Winn brought me some special alcohol and I got drunk. Then I drunk dialed Diana at 2am and she came over.I yelled at her and she started drinking. Then we slept together, and she grew a…you know…I didn’t know she could do that. She didn’t either. I freaked out and she freaked out. She gave me some pills that Barry used with Iris. I had Alex and Lena create me a morning after pill and birth control. I took it. Then a couple of days later we were about to go up against your mom. I felt guilty for cheating on you. I had never cheated on anyone before. I don’t like lying and being deceitful. But, we didn’t know what was going to happen and I didn’t want to burden you. So, I slept with you as kind of like a final goodbye. But, if you had survived I was going to tell you what happened with Diana and was going to end our relationship. But, I felt so guilty for what I did and then you were out there in space. I didn’t know if you were alive or dead. I didn’t feel like I deserved to be happy after what I did. I was a coward. I only found out I was pregnant a month ago. I wanted to tell Diana but, I was scared because I didn’t know if it was hers or yours. Then you showed up and I was relieved that you were married. Because that meant I didn’t have to worry about you trying to get back together with me. I get why Alex asked Diana here because I needed the push to tell you guys. This is too much. I feel like a whore and I’ve only slept with like 4 people my whole life. Now, I’m playing who is the baby daddy.”

“Only 4 people?” Maggie said.

“Maggie, that’s what you got out of all of that.” Alex chastised.

“I’m just saying isn’t she like 40 or 50 or something if you include the time she was trapped in the Phantom Zone.” Maggie said.

“I mean 4 people that’s a good number. That’s not low. Right?” Winn asked.

“Please tell me Agent Schott you’ve slept with more than 4 women.” Lena said.

Winn blushed.

“Damn, we need to get you laid. Even I’ve slept with more than 4 women.” Lena added.

“Wait, you like women too?” Sam asked.

“Bi-sexual.” Lena replied.

“Me too.” Sam said with a wink.

“I knew you two had chemistry. You two should go on a date.” Kara said.

Lena and Sam blushed.

“Enough. I don’t know how you all save anyone. Nothing but a bunch of children.” Diana interrupted.

“Well, excuse me I’m sorry we all aren’t ancient as you. You’re the one who is doing the whole cougar thing with Kara over there.” Maggie retorted.

“Cougar? What does an animal have to do with this?” Diana asks confused.

“Don’t worry. I’ll explain it to you later.” Bruce said.

Diana shrugged. “As I was saying. We should run a DNA test to see who the other parent is. Alex or Lena can you do that?”

“We would have to weaken her with Kryptonite and we don’t know how that would affect the baby.” Alex replied.

“Right. Of course. Bruce do you have any ideas?” Diana asked.

“I suggest at some point we involve Clark. He might be able to assist with this. Maybe, there is some information in the Fortress of Solitude. You can’t hide this from him forever.” Bruce replied.

Kara sighed, “All of this talking and all of this feeling stuff is too much.”

“I think that’s part of your problem Kara. Your communication skills are severely lacking. A lot of this could have been avoided if you just talked to people. I was trained as a warrior and have been a warrior for 800 years and I don’t feel like emotions make me weak.” Diana said.

“Yeah, but weren’t you sculpted from clay and granted gifts from the God’s. So, you don’t count. You’re pretty close to perfect besides that short temper of yours.” Maggie said.

“I don’t have a short temper. I just don’t like to be threatened and I don’t put up with bullshit.” Diana retorted.

“So, you like women. But, you let her grow a dick and fuck you?” Mon-El spat. He was standing now, his face flushed with anger.

There were audible gasps. Everyone knew Mon-El had made a mistake. He claimed he changed but, the way he was acting was the same Mon-El everyone knew.

Diana walked over to Mon-El and stood face to face with him. She looked him straight in the eye, “She did, and I fucked her for hours with it. I came inside her more times that I can count, and she loved every minute of it. I fucked her until she passed out. She burned holes in the roof and we broke quite a few things while we were in the throes of passion. That was just that night. Do you need me to recount all of the other times we made love when we were together for a year?” Diana said.

Maggie yelled, “Yes!”

“You bitch!” Mon-El yelled at Diana.

Diana moved quickly her hand was around Mon-El’s neck, she held him in the air and backed him against the wall, “You will not speak to me like that. You will not be so vulgar when you speak to Kara. You will respect me and Kara. I will not tolerate your uncouth behavior. I do not know what Kara ever saw in you. But, you should be honored that she ever cared about you or I would throw your ass into outer space. Don’t. Fuck. With. Me…This is your last warning.” Diana released him and threw him on the floor.

“Now, that part of the video doesn’t need to be erased.” Bruce said.

“That’s definitely a keeper.” Maggie agreed.

“Someone should make a meme of the, “Don’t fuck with me” part. It would go viral.” Lena added.

“Definitely. I’m going to get on that tonight.” Winn said.

“We should have her put on the Wonder Woman outfit and do it again.” Maggie said.

Diana sighed and let out a little laugh, “A bunch of children.” Diana really did like Kara’s group of friends. They were quite funny. She just could never let them know, they would become incorrigible.

Diana moved to Kara’s side, “Don’t worry. Everything will be okay. We will figure this out. We will work this out together.” Kara looked up at Diana and smiled. Rao, she loved this woman with her entire being. She couldn’t imagine life without her. She should have never left her, never dated Mon-El, she should have went after her all of those months ago. But, she couldn’t worry about the past, hopefully they would have a future together.

“I love you Diana.” Kara said.

“I love you Kara.” Diana replied.

They both leaned in and when their lips met, it was a tender kiss one full of love and promises. That no matter what the future held, they would fight for their future together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: I think there is going to be some fluff...Diana and Kara deserve it. But, with Diana she is fiesty so you know there will be a little sass. Kara's friends and sister might do a little meddling...


	8. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Diana react now that she knows the baby might be hers? Everyone meets at the DEO to discuss how to address the fact that Supergirl is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I had a hard time with what would come next and writing fluff. I tried to incorporate a little more Diana and Kara happy time. There is a brief sex scene no G!P.
> 
> * Clark makes an appearance. I call Superman Clark/Kal-El based on who is talking about him. Kara and Diana usually call him Kal-El everyone else calls him Clark.
> 
> *Diana's being violent again towards Mon-El. :)

After everyone had left the party, only Kara and Diana remained. Kara began cleaning up the apartment. Diana made her sit down and rest. She was pregnant, and it had been a long and emotionally exhausting day for everyone.

“How are you feeling?” Diana asked.

“I’m feeling good, a little tired.” Kara responded.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were pregnant? You knew how to contact me.” Diana asked turning to face Kara who was sitting on the bar stool at the kitchen counter.

Kara sighed, “I was afraid. I wasn’t sure how you would react knowing that it could be your baby or Mon-El’s…I hope it is yours by the way.”

“That’s what I don’t understand. You know me. You knew I would have been there for you no matter what. But, then again maybe you don’t know me as well as I thought.” Diana said.

“Sometimes, um, fears are irrational. Fighting Psi taught me that. She preyed on my fear that you didn’t love me. But, Alex helped me realize that you do and always have.”

“I believe that maybe I haven’t always made myself clear. When you left the first time I was very hurt. I believed that you did not love me, and I tried to move on. But, when I came back to help fight the Daxamite's, I realized that I had been existing as a broken person. Kara, when you left me I felt something inside of me break. I hadn’t felt that since Steve died. Then after we fought the Daxamite’s and Mon-El was gone you looked so hurt. I thought that you didn’t love me anymore and to see you in pain caused another crack inside of me. So, I left. I thought you were better off without me.” Diana explained.

“No, Diana I wasn’t. I have never been better off without you. I tried to convince myself and everyone else that I was happy. I guess I bought into the lie myself for a little while. But, when I saw you again, it all came crashing down on me. I think it’s time we stop running away from each other.” Kara said.

“I agree.” Diana said as she walked around to Kara and wrapped her in her arms. “I love you Kara, now and forever. It won’t always be easy. But, I promise to not leave again unless you ask me to.”

Kara nestled her head into Diana’s neck and whispered in her ear, “I love you too and I promise to never run again.”

Diana pulled back and bent down to kiss Kara. Kara kissed her back and her tongue sought entrance to Diana’s mouth. Diana accepted, and it wasn’t like their last kiss in which they fought for dominance but, one where they both gave and took. It was symbolic of what their relationship was to become.

Diana was the one to break the kiss. “I want you very much. But, I think we should take our time. I’m not going anywhere. We should get to know each other again it has been almost two years since we spent a large amount of time together.”

Kara sighed, “It’s going to be hard because you are so beautiful. But, I agree. We can take things slow…but, um, is cuddling is a non-negotiable.”

Diana laughed, “Fine. Let’s go to bed. We have many things to do tomorrow.”

***************************************************************************************************

Group Text:

_Alex: James bring that video tomorrow to the DEO. We need to delete it and don’t make any other copies!_

_James: Make sure you tell Winn that. I already emailed him a copy of the video._

_Winn: I told y’all I was making the meme. “Don’t. Fuck. With. Me.”_

_Maggie: DFWM_

_Lena: DFWM…I’m going to use that as my new email signature. DFWM, Lena Luthor_

_James: No…that’s kind of scary coming from you._

_Alex: Winn…Don’t make any copies of the video. DFWM._

_Winn: It’s definitely scarier coming from Alex._

Kara has been added to the conversation.

_Maggie: Kara…_

_Kara: yes?_

_Maggie: If you’re answering texts, you definitely aren’t getting any. Wyd._

_Kara: Lying in bed with Diana. She thinks we should take it slow._

_Winn: Access denied._

_Kara: What?_

_Lena: She isn’t giving you any pussy. She must be still kind of mad._

_Kara: No, she said she loves me and we will work it out. She wants us to get to know each other again._

_Alex: She didn’t think that when you two had sex a few months ago._

_Maggie: Kara, you are clueless._

_Winn: Even more clueless than me._

_Lena: It’s okay Maggie and I will help you. Btw…Sam just left. ;)_

_Maggie: *fist bump* you got some and didn’t have to deal with the awkward morning after._

_James: Lena let me sleepover._

_Kara: Wait…Lena…you and James?_

_Lena: One time…_

_Winn: Not a good look James._

_James: What do you mean?_

_Maggie: You got Lena and Kara and they both friend zoned you afterwards…_

_James: It was mutual in both instances…_

_Winn: Right, that’s what everyone that keeps dumped says._

_Alex: I can give you some tips James._

_James: Alex, you’ve slept with one girl._

_Alex: One hot girl and she put a ring on it…*mic drops*_

_James: DFWM._

_Maggie: Definitely, not scary when he says it._

_Kara: DFWM?_

_Lena: Don’t. Fuck. With. Me._

_Kara: Language guys._

_Winn: Your girlfriend is the one who said it._

_Kara: You should hear when she drops the D and the W words. ;)_

_Alex: KARA!_

_Kara: Blame the pregnancy hormones. I’m pregnant and can’t get any._

_Maggie: Seduce her._

_Kara: As if I would know how…she does all of the seducing._

_Lena: I’ll give you some tips tomorrow. You might need to go shopping though._

_Kara: Why would I need to go shopping?_

_Maggie: Because you dress like a school teacher. It’s adorable. Not sexy._

_Winn: I think Kara is sexy._

_James: We know Winn._

_Kara: Y’all are mean. I’m pregnant aren’t you supposed to be nice?_

_Lena: You’re pregnant. It’s not like you are dying. Billions of people have given birth._

_Kara: I’ve got to go. I’m going to try this seducing thing._

_James: Wait? Am I bad in bed?_

Kara has left the conversation.

Lena has left the conversation.

_Winn: There’s your answer bro._

_****************************************************************************************_

Kara put her phone down on the night stand. Diana was on her phone. “Everything okay?” Diana asked.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Kara responded.

Kara moved closer to Diana, kissed her on the neck and began sucking on her pulse point. Diana’s breath hitched. Kara husked in her ear, “Are you sure you want to take things slow?”

Diana brought Kara’s face to hers and kissed her. Diana wanted Kara but, she was scared to hurt the baby. She had read about pregnancy on Themiscyra but, she had never been around a pregnant woman before, let alone had sex with one. Diana broke the kiss and said, “I just want to make sure the baby is okay. I don’t want to hurt the baby.”

“It won’t hurt the baby. Women don’t stop having sex because they are pregnant. If anything during certain trimesters their sex drive increases and mine is definitely in overdrive right now.” Kara said.

Kara straddled Diana and kissed her again. Kara moaned into the kiss and Diana flipped Kara over but, was careful to not put any of her weight on Kara. “I will take care of you.” Diana said. Kara shivered. Diana’s voice was sexy, she could probably make her come with words alone.Diana pushed Kara’s legs apart and settled in between them. She kissed Kara’s neck and sucked Kara’s neck while she caressed one of Kara’s breasts. Kara moaned. Diana sat up and pulled Kara’s shirt off and unhooked her bra. Diana bent down and licked Kara’s nipple. Kara gasped, and her hips bucked up into Diana. Diana took Kara’s nipple into her mouth and sucked on it gently at first and then harder.

“Diana…” Kara gasped.

Diana moved to Kara’s other breast and suckled it. She moved her hand down to Kara’s panties and cupped her sex. Diana could feel how wet Kara was, “mm…Kara you’re so wet for me.” Diana ripped off Kara’s panties with a flick of her wrist and began circling her clit with her in middle and index finger. Kara moaned. Diana worked her way down Kara’s body kissing her stomach until she reached her center. Diana spread Kara’s legs and kissed and sucked the inside of her thigh.

“Diana…please…” Kara said.

“Please what? What do you need Kara?”

Diana was twisting Kara’s nipples and she lightly licked Kara’s clit. Kara sucked in a breath.

Diana licked her clit lightly again and trailed her tongue down Kara’s folds and then back up again.

Diana blew lightly on Kara’s clit and said, “What do you need Kara?”

Kara was breathless with anticipation, “Fuck…me.” Kara gasped.

Diana then wrapped her mouth around Kara’s clit and alternated between sucking and licking. Kara placed her hand on Diana’s head and began grinding against Diana’s mouth. Diana moaned and inserted one finger inside Kara. Kara began moving faster against Diana’s mouth. “More.” Kara begged. Diana inserted another finger inside Kara and began thrusting in and out of her faster as she sped up her tongue movements on Kara’s clit. Diana felt Kara was close. “Come for me Kara.” Diana commanded. Diana curled her fingers inside Kara as she thrusted faster inside of her. Kara’s hips were bucking faster and faster. “Diannnaa” Kara screamed as she came. Diana stroked inside of her a few more times until Kara came down and then went up to her and kissed her on the lips.

Kara was still breathless but got out, “That was…good.” Diana mm’s and wrapped Kara into her arms. “I missed you.” Diana said into Kara’s ear.

“I missed you too.” Kara responded.

_****************************************************************************************_

The next morning Diana awoke first, she was still holding Kara in her arms. She looked down at Kara and smiled, she had missed her so much. This was the woman she loved, and she could possibly be carrying her baby. Diana hadn’t really had much time to process what that meant. She had never really thought of being a mom before, the kind of life she led wasn’t really conducive to having kids. But, she was sure her and Kara would find a way to make it work. She hoped that Mon-El was not the father of the baby because she disliked him and if he turned out to be the father then she would have to deal with him indefinitely. Diana wasn’t one to freak out but, if she were honest with herself she was a little bit on the inside. The entire situation had her anxious, too many unknowns, too many variables. But, she knew she had to be strong from Kara. Kara was going through enough right now and Diana didn’t want to add her insecurities for Kara to carry around. Diana’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt Kara moving. She looked down at her and found Kara looking at her, “Good Morning.” Kara said.

“Good Morning.” Diana replied with a smile.

Kara turned her head to look at the clock it was on 7am and she had to be at CatCo soon. “I wish I could stay here in bed with you all day. But, I have to get up and get ready for work.” Kara said.

“I know. Me too.” Diana responded.

“Do you think you can meet me at the DEO this afternoon? Maybe, Alex and Lena figured out a way to run tests on the baby.” Kara asked.

“Sure. What time?”

“2pm?” Kara asked.

“I will be there.” Diana replied.

Diana gave Kara a quick kiss, got out of bed, and got dressed. She hadn’t planned on going to the DEO today but, if she was there were a few things she needed to do before then. Her number one priority was dealing with her anxiety about the situation that was building by the minute. The more she thought about it the more anxious she got. Diana knew who she needed to speak to.

****************************************************************************************

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asked.

Diana handed Bruce an ice cream, she had promised to bring him the next time they had one of their special chats.

“I’m doing as well as can be expected.” Diana responded.

“Last night was…interesting. There were quite a few revelations.” Bruce said.

“Indeed. I’m a bit anxious about them. Being a possible Mom. The waiting to find out if the baby is mine. Dealing with that Mon-El asshole. Kara possibly leaving again. We decided to give our relationship a chance. But, it’s a little terrifying.”

“I can only imagine. But, it will all work out Diana. You know you need to contact Clark. Kara won’t. Her sister had to invite you and push her to tell you about the baby.” Bruce said.

“I know. But, I don’t want her to be angry at me. Isn’t it her place to tell him? Their relationship is already a bit strained.” Diana replied.

“True. But, information is needed on a Kryptonian pregnancy. There aren’t books at the bookstore on this subject.”

Diana sighed, “You’re right. I have to meet her at the DEO later to see if Alex and Lena have come up with a way to try to run the tests without hurting the baby.”

“Red sun lamps.” Bruce suggested.

“Red sun lamps?” Diana asked.

“Yes, Kryptonians get their powers from the yellow sun. If you were to mimic the red sun. Then she would lose her powers but, wouldn’t be harmed. She would regain her powers as soon as she was exposed to the yellow sun again.”

Diana smiled and hugged Bruce, “Thank you.”

****************************************************************************************

Kara had gone to work at CatCo, she was on deadline and had some research to complete for a couple of articles she had due. Kara was sitting at her computer trying not to let her mind wander to the events of the previous night. She was happy that Diana and Mon-El found out about the baby. But, she was still nervous about the entire situation. She was glad that Diana and her had agreed to give their relationship another chance. Kara was beginning to show, and she didn’t know how she could be Supergirl and pregnant. She couldn’t fly around pregnant saving people. Well, she could but, she wasn’t sure what the proper protocol was for this sort of thing. People would get suspicious if Supergirl disappeared for months.

Maybe, Diana could stay in National City and help Supergirl. But, Diana had Justice League duties and she couldn’t expect her to give those up because she was pregnant. Her nor Diana’s lifestyle was conducive to having children. They were putting their lives at risk constantly to protect the people of the world. Emergencies were always arising, and Diana would take business trips for a couple of weeks at a time. Since learning that Diana was Wonder Woman she suspected that these weren’t really business trips but, more so Justice League trips. She couldn’t ask Diana to give up being Wonder Woman any more than Diana could ask her to give up Supergirl. They had a lot of things to discuss if their relationship was going to work.

****************************************************************************************

Later at the DEO….

Kara, Alex, Lena, Winn, J’onn, Mon-El, Irma, and James were sitting in a conference room. Kara wasn’t exactly sure why James was there, probably just to be nosey. Everyone was talking amongst themselves waiting for Diana to show up. It was almost 2pm and Diana wasn’t ever late. Kara was fidgeting and kept looking between the clock and the door when she saw Diana and Kal-El approaching. Diana had called Clark? Why didn’t she tell her? Diana and Kal-El walked in the door.

Conversation in the room stopped and everyone looked at the door. Kara stood up from her chair, “Diana you called Kal-El?”

“Yes, Kara he needs to know. He might can help.” Diana said.

Kara groaned, “I told you I would tell him. I didn’t mean today.”

“Kara, we are running out of time.”

Clark interrupted, “Running out of time for what? Diana wouldn’t tell me what was going on. She just told me that you had something to tell me and it was important.”

Winn was sitting between Alex and Lena and muttered, “Where is the popcorn when you need it?” Alex kicked Winn in the shin.

Kara took a deep breath, “I’m, um, pregnant. It’s either Diana or Mon-El’s baby.” Kara said pointing between Diana and Mon-El.

Clark turned to Diana, “What?! You were sleeping with my cousin.”

Diana was unphased by Clark’s anger, “I didn’t know she was your cousin at first. I just found out a few months ago. I just found out about the baby last night.”

“How did you not know she was my cousin? I told you I had a cousin named Kara that lived in National City and was Supergirl.” Clark responded.

“Kal-El, I’m done answering that question. I didn’t know she was Supergirl and she didn’t know I was Wonder Woman. We dated a year. She left me. Then when I came here to help fight the Daxamite’s I only then found out that she was your cousin.” Diana said calmly.

Clark turned from Diana and said to Kara, “You. How could you be so reckless? You don’t know if it’s Diana’s or Mon-El’s?” then added, “Wait. How can possibly be Diana’s?”

Alex cleared her throat and then said, “I think what’s most important is that we find out as much as we can about Kryptonian pregnancy.”

Lena chimed in, “Yes, Alex and I wanted to run some tests on Kara but, as you know her skin is impenetrable. We didn’t want to use Kryptonite to weaken her because we didn’t know the affect it would have on the baby.”

Clark wasn’t that easily distracted, “We will get to that later. What I’m trying to figure out how it is possible that Diana could be the father…mother… or other parent.”

Kara sighed, “Kal-El. I forget sometimes that you grew up on Earth. But, on Krypton people had children with others of the same or opposite sex. It’s not a big deal.”

“Kara, the technology on Krypton was far more advanced then here on Earth. So, unless you have been working on recreating that kind of technology I don’t understand.” Clark responded.

“Kal-El. I am still learning my powers. There are things that I found out that I can do that I didn’t know I could do. So, let’s just say it was done the old-fashioned way.” Diana interjected.

Clark’s eyes got big. He was shocked.

Mon-El spoke up, “You should know Kara cheated on me with her. The home wrecking bitch.” He said pointing at Diana.

Lena mumbled, “Here we go.” Winn shook his head. Alex stepped back from the table. J’onn kept sitting at the head of the table. Irma put her head in her hands. James groaned. Kara froze. Clark was shocked. This was a circus. Diana, well Diana was enraged. She has never been so angry in her life.

She flew across the table and grabbed Mon-El by his shirt, “What did I tell you last night?”

Lena, Winn, and James said in unison, “Don’t. Fuck. With. Me.” Alex normally so serious bit back a laugh. J’onn shook his head. Winn put the meme on the TV in the room and played it on a loop. The four of them looked at each and started laughing.

Diana ignored them, she had a promise to keep and was about to deliver on that promise and throw Mon-El into outer space. Kara stepped in, “Diana. He isn't worth it. He might be the baby’s Father. You don't want to have to tell the baby that you killed their Father in a fit of rage. I love you please. Let's just figure this out and go home, together.”

Diana nodded her head. Then kicked Mon-El in his knee, it made a sickening crunch as it shattered. Diana heard a mix of laughter and shock reverberate through the room. “What? I didn't kill him. He will heal in a few hours.”

This time Irma didn't rush to his side, Mon-El brought this on himself, she remained seated at the table.

Clark finally unfroze, “Diana. What is wrong with you?”

“I warned him last night at the party not to be disrespectful. He chose not to listen.” She shrugged.

“Party? What party?” Clark asked.

“I had a Christmas party. I would have invited you but, I wasn’t ready to tell you about the baby. I didn’t even know Diana and Bruce would be there. Alex invited them.” Kara responded.

Clark shook his head, “Kara, I know I haven’t always been there for you. But, you could have told me. I might have initially been shocked but, you’re family. The crest we both wear means, Stronger Together. You know I believe in that.” He then turned to Diana and said, “And you…I know we don’t always see eye to eye but, we are teammates. I would like to think even friends. You could have come and talked to me. I know you. You appear to have it together on the outside when on the inside you’re falling apart.”

“I spoke to Bruce. He helped a lot.” Diana said in response.

“Kal-El. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was processing a lot. Mon-El had left and I didn’t know if he was dead or alive. I was in love with Diana but, I had let her go. I just needed some time to process.” Kara said.

“It’s okay. I understand. But, next time don’t wait so long to come and speak to me.”

“Okay. Now, that we’ve all gotten that out the way. Kal-El do you have any…” Kara interrupted what J’onn was saying and said, “OMG! I have to tell mom!”

“That’s all on you, Kara.” Alex said.

“Can I come?” Lena asked.

“ENOUGH!” J’onn snapped. Everyone stopped. “I have been patient with all of the teenage drama. The fighting. The smartelic comments. I need everyone to focus. We need a plan of action. Supergirl will be out of commission for a while. We don’t know anything about Kryptonian pregnancies. Some of you are the smartest minds in the world and you’re acting like nothing but children.”

Everyone in the room had enough sense to look thoroughly chastised. Winn stopped the video from playing in the background, yeah it had still been playing while all of this was going on. J’onn wasn’t finished yet though. He turned to Mon-El and said, “You and your antagonistic comments will stop. Kara is like a daughter to me. If you say one more despicable thing to her. You won’t have to worry about Diana, you will need to worry about me. I have never liked you.” He then turned to Kara and said, “You need to stop running and placating people. You need to say what you mean and stick to it. I know you want to be nice and not hurt people’s feelings but, you are hurting more people’s feelings by not being honest with them or yourself.” J’onn finally turned to Diana and said, “Diana, you need to be there for Kara and stop beating up Mon-El. Everyone knows you can beat him and everyone knows that Kara loves you and not him. There is no need to be jealous.”

Diana scoffed, “I am not jealous.”

J’onn shook his head, “You are. You forget I can read minds. You were so angry with Mon-El you let your shield slip for a second and I was able to see that you are in fact jealous.”

Diana rolled her eyes. Kara walked over towards Diana and said, “There is no need to be jealous. You know I only want you. I will never go back to him. You know he doesn’t compare to you.” Diana relaxed a little bit and bent her head down and gave Kara a chaste kiss on the mouth. Diana leaned back on the wall and wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist. She made sure she was standing right in front of Mon-El who was still clutching his knee.

Diana then looked at Alex and Lena, “Bruce said we should use red sun lamps on Kara since her powers are activated by the yellow sun.”

Lena responded, “That’s a good idea. I can’t believe we didn’t think of that.”

Alex said, “Yes, the red sun lamps won’t hurt her. It will just take away her powers and then as soon as she has exposure to the yellow sun her powers will return.”

J’onn said, “Good. Alex and Lena work creating the technology for that. But, keep the knowledge that we have that type of technology out of the DEO’s system. We don’t want anyone getting ahold of that type of information.”

“Kara. Did you try the AI of your mother to see if she had any information on Kryptonian pregnancy?” Clark asked.

“No, I didn’t think of that. I suppose I didn’t even want to talk to it about this situation. It is quite embarrassing. I know it’s just an AI but, I didn’t want to feel like I was even disappointing that version of my mother.” Kara responded and then added, “But, I will ask.”

Clark nodded and said, “I will check the Fortress of Solitude as well.”

J’onn looked at Mon-El and Irma, “You two continue working on your ship. Winn will assist, and Lena will as well as soon as she has finished with her other project.”

Lena mumbled under her breath, “The DEO needs to start paying me for all of the work I do around here.”

“Like you need the money.” Alex told her.

“Rich people don’t keep their money by doing everything for free. I give away quite a bit of money a year to charity and have a lot of non-profit organizations.” Lena replied.

J’onn cleared his throat and the ladies quieted down. “We don’t want people to know Supergirl is pregnant. I don’t believe we have much time before the public will be able to tell she is pregnant. So, I will occasionally patrol the city as Supergirl and respond to any big emergencies. Hopefully, Wonder Woman will be able to assist as well.”

“Yes, I will help when I can.” Diana responded.

“I will be just a call away as well.” Clark added.

“Good. Everyone knows what their assignments. Let’s get to work.” J’onn said effectively dismissing everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: We find out who the baby's other parent is. 
> 
> I might have went overboard on the DFWM part. But, in my mind I laugh every time I see WW/Diana saying that especially if she had her costume on. Idk why. But, it's hilarious to me. *shrugs*
> 
> Mon-El will be leaving soon. So, don't worry about him sticking around for much longer. 
> 
> Leave a kudos and drop a comment about what you might like to see happen in this story. I'm plotting out the next few chapters now. I should have another update in a couple of days...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!


	9. Question Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who the baby’s father/mother is and we learn a little more about Diana’s background. How will the team react once finding out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * We find out the answer to the big question.  
> * Imra does something unexpected.

Alex and Lena were in the lab trying to create red sun lamps, since they already had yellow sun lamps then it shouldn’t be too difficult.

“So…you and Sam?” Alex asked Lena.

“Yes, we are seeing each other again on Saturday. I think I like her.” Lena replied.

“Good for you. Everyone is coupled up now except for the boys.” Alex said.

“Yeah, and they are on their own. They have each other as wing men.”

Alex and Lena laughed.

“What are we going to do about Mon-El? If he keeps antagonizing Diana and Kara, then he isn’t going to live much longer.” Alex questioned.

“The sooner I help get his ship fixed then the sooner he can leave. He can’t stay here. I hope he isn’t planning to stay if the baby is his.” Lena responded.

Alex groaned, “I hope he doesn’t plan on staying either. That would be bad. Very bad.”

Alex and Lena continued to work in silence for a couple of more hours until they determined they were finished.

They contacted Kara to meet them in the med bay so that they could conduct the testing.

****************************************************************************************

Kara was with Diana in the training room watching her train. Diana seemed tense. Kara didn’t want to interrupt Diana. But, she knew they needed to speak about what happened earlier. Some people had gathered earlier to watch Wonder Woman train but, J’onn had sent them away to give the two women some privacy.

“Diana” Kara called out.

Diana stopped the program she was training against and turned around to face Kara.

“Yes, Kara.” Diana responded.

“How are you feeling? You seem a little tense.”Kara asked.

“I’m processing everything. I’m a little anxious. Nervous but, excited about the future.” Diana replied.

“I’m nervous too. I believe it’s only natural when one is expecting a baby. But, together we will make it work. We have each other, Alex, Lena, J’onn, Winn, James, Maggie, Kal-El, my mother. We are surrounded by a lot of people who love us and want us to be successful together and in raising our family and no matter who the child’s other parent is. It will be our family Diana.” Kara said reassuringly.

“You really mean that? Our family? I have no family in this world.”

“Yes, our family.” Kara said and craned her neck up to kiss Diana. Diana kissed Kara back and smiled.

Kara received a call to meet Alex and Lena in the med bay.

****************************************************************************************

Kara and Diana walked into the med bay holding hands where Alex, Lena, Mon-El, and Imra were waiting.

Alex was the first one to speak, “We have been able to create the red sun lamps. All we need is blood samples from, Mon-El, Kara, and Diana and we should be able to know within an hour thanks to some of Lena’s technology.”

“Okay…let’s do this.” Kara said.

Alex pointed Kara to the bed that had the red sun lamps setup. “It should only take a few minutes for the effect to begin. So, we will start with Mon-El and then Diana.” Lena said and then paused for a moment and turned to Diana, “I realize we don’t know much about your biology. Are needles able to pierce you?”

“Yes, my skin is not impenetrable. I can be shot or stabbed. So, I’m sure a needle will penetrate as well.” Diana responded.

Kara perked up at that, “Wait, you can be shot or stabbed. How did I not know that?”

“We never spoke about my abilities and limitations. Things have been quite hectic. It didn’t seem important at the time. Should the child turn out to be mine then I suppose we will need to discuss further.” Diana responded.

“We should discuss either way.” Kara stated.

Diana nodded her head.

Alex moved to Mon-El, sat him in a chair and began to draw a vile of his blood although they had some on file from before, they couldn’t be sure how the lead affected him, and then later the cure, and the fact that he had been living in the 31st Century. Alex also collected a cheek swab.

Lena approached Diana who was sitting on a bed next to Kara watching her closely. Lena inserted the needle into Diana’s arm without difficulty and drew a vile of her blood and collected a cheek swab. “I expect what you don’t need to be destroyed.” Diana said to Lena.

“Of course. All of this is off the books.” Lena replied.

“It’s not that I don’t trust the DEO. But, sometimes when things fall into man’s hands they might have good intentions but, they end up causing mayhem.” Diana said.

Lena nodded in agreement after all she had been in a situation like that in the not so recent past. She was the reason the Daxamites had come to Earth. She thought she was helping but, she helped bring about an alien invasion.

“Kara how are you feeling?” Alex asked after she was finished with Mon-El.

“I feel fine. I don’t feel sick or anything. I feel…normal. Like I did on Krypton when I didn’t have my powers.” Kara responded.

Alex nodded and then proceeded to collect Kara’s blood sample.

“Now, that we have everything we need. We should know within the hour.” Alex said looking at the group of superheroes that was standing around looking more nervous than they did when they were in battle. Kara was fidgeting. Mon-El’s leg was still healing so he was leaning on his crutch. Diana was unreadable, it was as if she put a mask on but, you could see the nerves beneath her stoic demeanor.

“You all can go but, don’t go too far.” Lena said trying to dismiss them as nicely as she could. They all left the room and Alex and Lena went to work.

****************************************************************************************

Kara led Diana to the room where Alura’s AI was kept. Kara paused in front of the room and turned to Diana, “This is where my mom’s AI device is. I suppose now is the time to ask questions. Will you come with me?” Kara asked.

Diana smiled at Kara and took her hand in hers, “Of course. I will be here for anything you need.”

Kara turned back to face the door, still holding Diana’s hand and entered the room.

“Hello.” Kara said to Alura.

“Hi Kara.”

“I um, have some questions about um, Kryptonian pregnancies.” Kara stumbled out.

“We did not have pregnancies on Krypton since long before you were born. Children were created via our technology. We collected genetic samples from couples to create their child. Our planet was dying so, everyone was only allowed one child.” Alura responded.

“Well, I’m pregnant and I know nothing about Kryptonian pregnancies. What were they like?” Kara pressed.

“They were similar to those on Earth. Which is why we sent you to Earth. We knew it would give you enhanced powers from their yellow sun. But, they were not very different from us biologically as we were on Krypton.” Alura said.

Kara was becoming emotional. She wished her mom could be there for her. She wished her mom could be there to help her through her pregnancy and to see her grandchild.

“Oh, Mom. How I wish you were really here. I’m pregnant and I fell in love. How I wish you were here to share in this experience with me.” Kara said to the Alura.

“I’m sorry. I’m only programmed to respond to questions. I cannot assist you with this.” Alura said.

Kara turned to Diana and Diana wrapped her in a hug. Kara cried into her chest. Diana rubbed circles on her back and let her cry.

“Kara, I understand what it is like to want your family to be there for you. My home might not have been destroyed but, I can never return. You have built a good life and have a family here that loves you. They will be there for you no matter what. They love you Kara not just because you are Supergirl but, because of who you are. They will be a part of our lives and our baby will feel so much love because of the people you have surrounded yourself with. Your parents would be proud of who you have become Kara Danvers.” Diana said.

Kara sniffled, stood back and looked Diana in the eyes, “My name is Kara Zor-El. When my Earth family adopted me, I changed my name to Kara Danvers.”

“ɛɹ.oʃ m̩.bem Kara Danvers.” Diana responded.

Kara looked up at Diana and smiled. “You speak Kryptonese?” Kara asked.

“It is one of my abilities. I have a great proficiency to learn other languages. I speak hundreds of languages. I started learning your language when I found out about Kal-El. I asked him to teach me the language and he did.” Diana responded.

Kara smiled, “I didn’t realize you and Kal-El had spent so much time together. But, I suppose with the Justice League you would have. I wish I could have been there to teach him our language.”

“Sometimes things don’t happen the way we envision them. But, they usually end up working out for the best.” Diana responded.

“You’re right. I couldn’t imagine my life without the people I have in it. Alex, Lena, Winn, James, J’onn, Eliza, and most importantly you.” Kara said.

Diana leaned down and kissed Kara. The Amazon towered over her, as she stood at 6’0 feet and Kara was 5’5.

“You’re such a little thing Kara Zor-El.” Diana said.

“Little. But, mighty. We all can’t be giants like you. Gosh, both of your parents must be so tall.” Kara said.

Diana shrugged, “I do not know my father and my mother is Queen of the Amazons. She was tall. But, I was sculpted from clay and brought to life by Zeus. He was a gift to my mother. I was gift from the Gods. They each granted me gifts.”

Kara wasn’t sure how to process this information. Yes, she was an alien. But, the woman who she loved was sculpted from clay and granted gifts from the Gods, her father was Zeus and her mom is an Amazon Queen.

“So…when…you um, say you are a princess you really mean it and your um, father is Zeus? You were granted gifts from the Gods? What Gods?” Kara asked.

“Yes. You would know them as the Greek Gods.” Diana responded.

Kara was about to ask more questions but, they were interrupted by Alex paging them to the med bay.

“It’s time and no matter what remember I love you and I am not going anywhere.” Diana said.

“I love you too.” Kara responded.

They kissed again and then left hand in hand to go to the med bay to learn the results of the most important test either had ever taken in their lives. They both were warriors and had won and been defeated on the battlefield. But, this was something altogether different. Although, the results wouldn’t change if they were together it would dictate how they handled Mon-El and how much of an impact he would have on their lives. Kara sent up a prayer to Rao that the baby was Diana’s and Diana prayed to her God’s that the baby was hers.

****************************************************************************************

Alex and Lena were in the med bay. They knew that the results would lead to a blow-out either way. They didn’t read the results yet. They heard the timer go off that indicated the results were ready. But, they had made an agreement to not view them until Diana, Kara, Mon-El, and Imra were present. They shouldn’t know before they did. It affected them more than anyone else.

Not but a moment later than when they called Kara, Mon-El, and Imra to med bay did they arrive. Mon-El and Imra walked in first. Imra didn’t look happy and Mon-El’s leg appeared to be healed because he didn’t have his crutch anymore. Diana and Kara followed in right after them, they walked in hand in hand a show of unity. Diana’s face was unreadable once again. She walked in tall with her head held high and her eyes gazing fiercely at Alex and Lena. Kara walked in with some insecurity showing. The hand that wasn’t held by Diana was fidgeting by her side. She had on her Supergirl suit but, was acting more like Kara Danvers and not like Supergirl, her normal confidence that she had when she wore the suit was gone.

Alex cleared her throat, “The test results are in. We haven’t looked yet as we wanted everyone present for when we did. We will project the results onto the screen behind you.”

Everyone turned to the screen behind them and waited for the results to appear. Lena looked down at the tablet in her hand and pressed a couple of buttons and the results appeared on the screen.

_Alleged Father: Mon-El of Daxom_

_Probability of Paternity: 0%_

_Alleged Father: Diana Prince_

_Probability of Paternity: 99.99%_

Everyone was quiet for a moment, taking in the results. Lena interrupted the silence, “Sorry, Diana for using the “Alleged Father” and “Paternity”. But, you know the world hasn’t caught up to your awesomeness.”

Kara laughed. Lena Luthor using the word awesomeness?

Kara turned to Diana to see that she had tears in her eyes.Kara had never seen Diana cry. “Diana are you okay?” Kara asked.

“Yes, I’m just happy and…relieved. You’re carrying my baby. I would have never imagined. It is a feeling that I can’t describe. We are going to be a family.” Diana said and looked at Kara with nothing but, love in her eyes.

“We are.” Kara replied and reached up to grab Diana’s face and kissed her.

“Aww” Alex said and then added, “I for one am relieved.”

“Me too.” Lena added.

“Me three.” Kara piped in.

Kara turned around to look at Mon-El to see how he was doing. He looked disappointed. Imra didn’t look like she cared. She looked like she was over the whole thing.

Mon-El stepped forward, “Congratulations Kara.”

“Thank you.” Kara responded.

Mon-El turned to leave the room with Imra but, then he stopped.

“Wait. No one wanted me to be the father. How do I know that Alex or Lena didn’t change the results?” Mon-El said accusingly.

“What the hell Mon-El? Seriously. I don’t like you but, I would never lie about something like this. Every child deserves to know who their parents are no matter if they are an asshole like you.” Lena huffed.

Just then J’onn entered the room. “It’s true it is Diana’s. I could tell for a while now. I sensed that the baby was half Kryptonian and half God like Diana.”

“Why didn’t you say anything then?” Kara asked.

“Because I knew Mon-El wouldn’t believe it without having proof. I thought that science would be enough for him to accept reality.” J’onn replied.

“I don’t believe him either. He doesn’t like me either. He admitted as much just a while ago.” Mon-El said.

Imra interrupted Mon-El’s rant, “Mon-El the baby is not yours. Let it go. Since coming here, I see you are not the man that I thought you were. So, I did some research into the future and can confirm that the baby is indeed Diana’s and Kara’s.”

Mon-El turned to Imra, “You did what? Behind my back. You are supposed to be my wife.” He said stepping towards her.

“I didn’t tell you because you would try to find out about this child and I don’t trust you. Your jealously over this is turning you into a mad man. I have taken measures to ensure that once we return to the future the child’s identity will be protected from you and their lineage. I have spoken to the other Legion members and you will be removed from your post as leader. You may still be a part of the team but, until you learn to control your anger, your rage, and quite frankly grow up then you are not fit to lead.” Imra said.

Mon-El was angry and he stepped towards Imra. Diana moved quickly and stood in front of Imra before Mon-El could make another move, “Were you going to raise your hands to your wife?” Diana asked.

Mon-El stood still he hadn’t realized he had moved towards her. “What? No. I would never lay a hand on her. I was just talking to her.”

Imra stepped out from behind Mon-El and walked towards him, looked him in the eye and said, “I want a divorce. I don’t even know who you are anymore. I don’t know if I ever did. You had good intentions when forming the Legion. But, you aren’t living up to our code. I suggest you take this time to get yourself together. I will not tolerate this behavior, and neither will the other members of the Legion. I won’t be returning with you to the future.” Imra then walked out of the room leaving Mon-El standing there alone with a dumbstruck look on his face.

“Well, damn.” Lena said.

Mon-El then stormed out of the room, presumably to chase after Imra no one cared enough to follow.

“I like Imra.” Diana said.

“Me too.” Alex said in agreement.

“Celebration at my house tomorrow.” Diana said.

“You have a house here?” Alex asked.

“Of course. I just usually stay at Kara’s but, since we are celebrating there are a few people that I would like to invite. Of course, you all are invited and free to invite who you would like. Lena will you help me? I hear you throw great parties.” Diana responded.

Lena was shocked Diana would ask her to help, “Of course.” She responded.

“How much are you willing to spend?” Lena asked.

“Money is of no consequence. How much is needed will be how much I spend.” Diana said.

“Oh, so you’re rich too?” Lena pressed.

“Not as rich as you or Bruce but, I have amassed many millions in my time here in man’s land.” Diana said.

Alex and Lena looked at Kara who shrugged, “I never thought to ask. She said she was some kind of antiques dealer or something. She had a nice place, nice car, designer clothes…”Kara heard herself and laughed. “Yeah, I guess it makes sense she would have a little money.”

“Your baby’s momma is beautiful, Wonder Woman, rich, and wait did we find out she was a God?” Alex said to Kara.

Diana interrupted before Kara could respond, “Baby’s momma? I will not be referred to as that. It sounds dreadful. We can discuss my heritage further on Monday. Since the baby is mine then I figure we will need to discuss this, so we can know what to expect from this pregnancy.”

“Baby’s Mother? Baby’s Daddy? Baby’s Father?” Lena questioned.

“Baby’s Mother.” Kara responded.

“Wait. Party tomorrow. Shouldn’t we wait to have a Baby Shower.” Alex asked.

“What is a Baby Shower?” Diana asked.

“It’s a tradition here on Earth where you gather with friends and family. You play baby games and people give you presents for the baby. You didn’t have those where you were from?” Alex replied.

“No, I grew up on an island full of women. I was the only child. I was sculpted from clay. There were no babies or baby showers. I must read about this tradition.” Diana responded.

“Sculpted from clay?” Lena questioned.

“I will explain on Monday. When should one have a baby shower? What was the tradition on Krypton?” Diana asked.

“There were no baby showers and like you heard my mom said everything was pretty clinical. The babies were made in pods and from genetic material. No one was ever pregnant. I don’t know when people have baby showers on Earth. I have never been to one.” Kara said.

“I believe they can have them at any time but, usually within the last two months of pregnancy.” Lena responded.

Diana turned to Lena, “Okay that’s when we will have the party then. That gives us two months to plan.”

“Yeah, because I need to tell my mom and I would want her there.” Kara added.

“I have another favor to ask of you Lena and Alex.” Diana said hesitantly.

“What is it?” Alex asked.

“Will you two help me find my home? I would very much like for my mother to know she will be a grandmother.” Diana asked.

Alex and Lena smiled at Diana and walked towards her and engulfed her in a hug, “We would be honored.” Lena responded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I tried to do some translate "Hello" into Kryptonian. I’m not sure how accurate it is. 
> 
> ɛɹ.oʃ m̩.bem - a phrase for greeting and leave-taking; lit. "good journey/life" . 
> 
> *I don’t know if J’onn being able to sense the baby’s lineage is really apart of his powers but, I added it. 
> 
> *Mon-El is a douche. Good for Irma. 
> 
> Next Chapter: The gang all meets at Diana’s house to help her find her home. We learn a bit more about Diana. There are some sexy times too. ;)


	10. Diana Princess of Themyscira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Diana’s origins. The team meets at Diana’s house and come up with a plan to find Themyscira. Bruce meets the Supergirl team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sexy times. No G!P  
> * The gang is together again so, a lot of inappropriate joking and a few revelations are made. They do actually come up with a plan though. Sort of. :)

Monday morning arrived and Alex, Lena, Maggie, Kara, Diana, Winn, James, Bruce, and J’onn had agreed to meet at Diana’s place to assist her in her quest to find Themyscira. Diana didn’t want to have this meeting at the DEO, it was too personal to have in a government building and it seemed like too much of their lives had unfolded there lately.

Diana’s house was located about ten minutes outside of National City. It was hidden by an invisible shield much like she had on her jet. No one could see the house unless she gave permission for them to. There were also security features in the house, when one drove up to the house there was a metal box there that looked like a normal keypad but, upon pressing the right passcode then a hand print reader appeared. Diana had programmed in all of the necessary hand prints so that when her friends arrived they could enter, and the invisible shield would disappear.

Alex, Lena, Maggie, and Kara had ridden together. Winn and James were in the car behind them, followed by J’onn. Kara wasn’t with Diana because Diana had been out with Justice League duties the night before and wouldn’t return until it was time for the meeting. As the caravan pulled up to Diana’s house. They all got out because all they saw was the metal keypad and nothing else.

“There is nothing here.” Winn said.

Lena stepped up to it, “This looks familiar. We have something similar on the Luthor Mansion. We should put in the access code she gave us.” Lena punched in the numbers, waited, and then the hand print device appeared. Lena pressed her hand to the pad and it said, “Welcome. Lena Luthor.” The group looked up and saw the mansion appear before their eyes.

“Wow.” Winn said.

They all hurried and got in their cars and drove through the wrought iron gate that opened. The driveway was long. When they approached the house they all got out of the car. They walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. It only took a few seconds for Diana to appear. She was dressed in black leather pants, a red V-neck shirt, she had on booted heels, and gold hoop earrings. She greeted them, “Hello everyone. Thank you for coming. Bruce is already inside.”

When they entered the house, they stood in a large foyer with a chandelier above them. There was a room to their left and their right and a staircase in front of them that was beautiful. It wound up and to the right , the steps were the same color of marble that was in the entryway.Kara did an X-ray vision of the house and saw that there was a lot more to this house than what met the eye.

After Kara stopped gawking she stepped towards Diana to give her a hug and a kiss. The kiss must have gone on for too long because someone started clearing their throat. Diana took a step back, “Welcome to my humble abode. You all are my first guests.” Diana said.

“Wow, Diana how long have you had this place.” Winn asked looking around in amazement. It definitely rivaled the Luthor mansion in size.

“I’ve had it for about two years. I had it built when I thought I would be staying in National City, more permanently.” Diana said.

Kara looked uncomfortable because she imagined what Diana meant to say was. I had this built when Kara and I were dating for that year and I thought we had something special, so I built this mansion because I thought I would be staying in National City for a while and then she left me out of the blue. Diana could see that Kara was thinking and she was shifting uncomfortably, “Don’t worry. That is all in the past. We now have our future together. You, me, and the little one.” She said lightly touching Kara’s stomach.

Kara smiled. She didn’t know what she did to deserve this woman. But, she was never going to let her go…again.

“Follow me. I believe it is best we have this discussion in my office.” Diana said. Everyone followed Diana down a long hallway until they were at the back of the house and turned right. They followed Diana as she led them to a door and that when opened revealed an elevator. Diana opened the elevator by using handprint, speech, and eye recognition. Everyone was looking at each other, because they knew that wherever she was leading them was definitely not to a normal office.

After the elevator had descended and opened, they knew definitively that it wasn’t what one would call an office. It was a large room with about 15 screens on a wall directly in front of them as they stepped off the elevator and a long 15-foot table beneath it where a chair sat beneath it. In the center of a room there was a round table, that one would think of as the round table that King Arthur and his Knights used. On the left side of the room it appeared to be a training area as there were all sorts of weaponry lining the wall and a large part of the floor was covered by mats, there was some sort of computer console near the right wall as well. There was a door on the left side that led to somewhere. On the right side of the room there was a table with a lot of gadgets and electronics sitting on it. No one knew that Diana had so much tech, when she fought she had her Wonder Woman outfit, a shield, tiara, bracelets, and a sword. Batman was the one with all of the toys.

“Well, I don’t think I would classify this as an office.” Lena said breaking the silence.

“I would agree with that. It’s a little reminiscent of my Bat Cave. But, not as dark. You’ve been holding out on me Diana.” Bruce said stepping forward.

Diana laughed, “No, Bruce. You just never asked. Boys and their toys. They always think they are the only ones with them.”

“Come everyone. Let’s have a seat.” Diana said pointing them to the round table in the middle of the room. There was water, juice, coffee, and several boxes of donuts in the center of the table.

Everyone was still looking around taking in their surroundings but, moved towards the table they were to sit. Diana took a seat at the head of the table, Bruce on her left side, Kara sat on her right, then Alex, followed by Maggie, Lena ,Winn, James, and finally J’onn who ended up being between Bruce and James to complete the round table.

“Please everyone help yourself to some refreshments.” Diana said. Everyone reached forward and got what they wanted and settled back in.

Bruce was the first one to speak, “You need help finding Themyscira.” He was always one to cut to the chase.

“Themyscira?” Winn asked.

“Yes.I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. Goddess of War.” Diana replied.

“Goddess of War?” Alex asked.

“Yes, I usually leave that off of the introduction because it tends to scare people. But, after I defeated Ares I became the Goddess of War. Although, I was a Goddess before then.” Diana replied.

“Okay…” Kara said.

“So, you are an actual God?” Lena asked.

“DFWM, is so much more fitting now.”” James said.

Bruce raised his eyebrow in question.

“You didn’t get my email?” Winn asked.

Bruce pulled out his tablet, “It probably went to spam.” He searched for the email and pressed play. Bruce laughed. “Diana, have you seen this?”

Diana nodded her head, “Children.”

“We are all children compared to you Diana.” Bruce deadpanned.

There were a couple of laughs around the table.

“Start from the beginning.” Alex said in an effort to get them back on track.

“ I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. Goddess of War.” Diana began.

“We got that part.” Bruce interrupted. Diana rolled her eyes and continued,

“I was sculpted from clay. Zeus brought me to life and each of the Gods gifted me with certain abilities. I didn’t know this at the time.I lived on Themyscira, an island full of Amazon warriors, the island was created by Zeus to protect mankind, we were mankind’s last defense against Ares. The island is protected by the Gods and cannot be found by man. I lived there for 700 years until Steve’s plane crashed and I saved him. He then told me about the war and I left to defeat Ares. I was told if I left, then I could not return. My Mother at first did not want me to be a warrior but, I trained in secret until she found out and then allowed Antiope to teach me, she was the General of our Army and my Aunt. She gave her life so that I could live, it was with her dying breath that she told me to go. It is her Tiara that I wear, for she was the greatest warrior the Amazons had ever known.”

Diana paused for a moment collecting herself but then continued, “Although my mother warned me I could not return, I also knew that I could not stay when there was a war going on and millions of lives were being lost. When I left and went to fight I saw the destruction that the war had caused and have never regretted leaving. When I fought Ares, I tried to use what I thought was the God Killer, my sword. But, it was Ares who told me it was not the sword that was the God Killer but, me for it was only another God who could kill another God. I assume that is why Zeus created me for he gave up the last of his powers to wound Ares. Therefore, I believe I am the last remaining of my kind. I still do not know all of my powers. I have learned as I went. But, I know so little of who I really am. I wish my mother would have told me the truth and I had time to learn who I really was but, humans needed my protection. I would do it again if I had to. I just wish to return and tell my mother that I am alive and to let her know that she will be a Grandmother.” Diana said.

Everyone sat quietly after Diana had finished. The heroes at the table had similar stories of tragedy. J’onn was the only one of his kind left. Kara’s planet had exploded, and it was only her and Kal-El left, for better or worse, and Diana left her home to protect humans and was in effect banished because of that, then she found out that she really didn’t know who she was. Yes, she was an Amazon warrior but, that was only part of who she was.

Kara reached out to hold Diana’s hand to offer her comfort. Diana turned to Kara and smiled.

“Well, that’s a shit load of information to take in.” Winn said.

“Always eloquent.” Maggie said.

Maggie was a detective, so she thought for a minute and then said, “Well, if Steve made it to Themyscira. Would there be an old record he had of his route?”

Diana shook her head, “He was a spy. He was on an undercover mission and when I went back with him to man’s land. I made him promise to not give any information about where he crashed. We did however sail from Themyscira to the mainland.”

“Zeus might have given up his powers. But, could his powers come back? He mortally wounded Ares but, Ares still came back and with his powers. Maybe, Zeus is still alive.” Lena said.

“I don’t understand if Ares has been defeated why is Themyscira still a secret.” Bruce said.

“Maybe, that is not their only purpose. Diana said they were to protect mankind.” James added.

“As long as they stay on the island they are immortal.” Diana added.

“Are you immortal?” Kara asked.

“I believe I can be wounded. But, no mortal can kill me. Just like I can kill or wound anyone with my sword.” Diana said.

“Anyone? Alex and Kara asked.

“Yes, even Kryptonians.” Diana replied.

“How do you know?” Kara asked.

“Kal-El and I have trained together quite often.” Diana responded.

“Yes, and I have some data on that.” Bruce spoke up and then looked at Diana for permission.

“You may show them.” Diana said approvingly.

Bruce pulled out his tablet again, pressed a few buttons and what appeared to be training footage appeared on the screens on the other side of the room. Everyone got up and walked over. The footage was of Diana and Kal-El fighting.

“Diana’s reflexes in battle are faster than Kal-El’s. She can fly but, not quite as fast as Kal-El. She is stronger than him by quite a bit. She has accelerated healing. Her stamina far exceeds Kal-El. She has superspeed but, isn’t quite as fast as him but, close.Her mental abilities, from what I can tell she is wise and has above average intellect. Then there is the fact that she has some sort of magic abilities.Her lasso compels people to tell the truth and can see the intentions in their heart. Her bracelets she wears in battle can deflect bullets and projectiles but, also, she can use them to channel lighting and they deliver powerful energy blasts. She is stronger without her bracelets. ” Bruce finished.

Everyone was openly staring at Diana now. J’onn said, “I think those are only part of her abilities. She trains but, from what I can sense she should be faster than Kal-El. She is a Goddess and hasn’t figured out how to tap into her powers completely. Also, I believe you should be able to channel lighting without your bracelets. It is a part of your power as a God.”

Diana turned to J’onn, “How do you know this?”

J’onn simply responded, “It is part of my powers to know. I would be willing to train you. I am stronger, faster, and have different powers than Superman. My only weakness is fire.”

“Thank you. J’onn. I appreciate that, and I accept.” Diana said.

“I mean I beat Kal-El. You can train against me.” Kara said.

“Not while you are pregnant.” Diana said.

“No offense, Kara. But, that showdown between you and Diana at the DEO months ago. She was holding back, and I could tell that she could have defeated you.” Alex said.

Kara huffed. “When you are no longer pregnant. Then we will have a battle. I know the warrior in you is upset and wishes to prove them wrong.” Diana said sympathetically. She knew she could beat Kara. She might let her win one day.

Kara nodded her head.

“Do you need to consume extra calories after training or using your powers? I ask because Kara needs to consume a lot of calories after using her powers and if the baby is also part you and you need to eat a lot. Then she might need to increase her calorie intake.” Lena asked.

“Yes, I eat about 12,000 calories a day when training or after battle. But, if I don’t use my gifts then I eat maybe 6,000. I am 6 feet tall and do carry a little bit of muscle. If I eat any less than that then I lose weight.” Diana responded.

“You guys food bill is going to be insane.” Winn said.

Kara and Diana laughed.

“I always wondered how you ate when I ate all of the time. You ate less but, you never complained like most people.” Kara said.

“Yes, but you’re diet needs work. One should have a well-balanced diet and should consist of more than pot stickers and pizza.” Diana chided.

Kara groaned.

“It’s a wonder you stayed so thin growing up.” Diana said to Alex.

“I learned early on that I couldn’t keep up with her unless I wanted to be fat.” Alex said with a laugh.

“Kara. You work with other superheroes. You mentioned that one of them was a time traveler. Maybe, if they were able to find the point and time that Steve met Diana then we could figure out where Themyscira is.” Lena reasoned.

“Yet, people thought you didn’t earn the title of CEO.” James said.

“ Is this payback because Kara and I both think you’re mediocre in bed?” Lena asked.

Diana’s eyebrows rose at that.

James huffed, “I am not mediocre in bed.”

“Kara back me up on this.” Lena said.

“I’m staying out of it.” Kara responded and moved closer to Diana.

“I offered to give you tips James.” Alex interjected.

“I don’t need any tips and I definitely wouldn’t take them from you.” James replied.

“What about from me?” Maggie said with a laugh.

“Why were you all even discussing this?” Diana asked.

“Oh, in one of our group texts the other night. When Lena was trying to tell Kara to seduce you and she said she had no game and said that you, Diana does all of the seducing. Then, Lena said she had hooked up with Sam but, she didn’t have to deal with her sleeping over. You know the awkward morning after. James said that Lena had let him sleepover. No one knew they had hooked up. But, now that I think about it they were dating and making eyes at each other and then it just stopped. So, I told him that it wasn’t a good look that both Kara and Lena dumped him after sleeping together. Alex said that he would give James tips and James got on her for only sleeping with one woman. She said that woman put a ring on it and Lena suggested Kara go shopping because her wardrobe was adorable, not sexy. Then Kara said she was going to try to seduce Diana and James asked if he was bad in bed and Kara and Lena both left the conversation. ” Winn said enthusiastically.

“They trust you to work at the DEO and keep government secrets.” Bruce said to Winn.

“I don’t understand what is seduce?” Diana said huskily.

Someone opened their mouth to explain but, Maggie stopped them, “Don’t let her fool you. She is _trying_ to joke. She wields her sexuality like a weapon when need be.”

Diana huffed, “I do no such thing.”

Alex said, “Maybe, not purposely. But, it is a weapon of yours. Should we add that to her list of abilities?”

Everyone laughed then Kara added, “It’s a tie between Diana and Lena as to who uses their sexuality as a weapon the most.”

Lena smiled, “Thank you. I take that as a compliment. Beauty and brains.”

James was still stewing, “You know no one is questioning Kara or Lena’s sex skills and they hooked up before.”

Everyone stopped.

“JAMES!” Kara and Lena said at the same time.

Diana laughed, “I do not care about such things as sexual relationships. Sexuality and sex are nothing to be embarrassed about. I had many different partners on Themyscira and I have had many different partners since I have been in Man’s World. I do not get jealous. Monogamy and polygamous relationships are not foreign to me.” Diana said.

“Really?” Bruce said.

Diana laughed, “Bruce not a chance. You are like my brother…now. You know this. However, Kal-El and I shared a night or two when he was broken up with Lois and it was before I met Kara, the first time.”

Kara gasped. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was just sex and I didn’t know you were Supergirl until recently. It didn’t seem to matter. I love you.” Diana said and shrugged.

“This is nothing but a big orgy.” Winn said.

“Well, it’s not like any of us have much time to meet people outside of work. Who has time for online dating or going out to bars and clubs? ” Lena said.

“We go to the alien bar quite a bit.” Winn offered.

“Any other confessions?” Alex asked.

“Okay, I might have slept with Bruce once…or twice” Diana said.

“That explains his pining.” Maggie said.

“Pinning? I am Bruce Wayne. Batman. Billionaire. I don’t pine.” Bruce said defiantly.

“Maybe, not normally but over her you do.” Maggie replied pointing at Diana.

Alex, Lena, and Winn nodded their heads.

“We will find you someone to hook you up with. Oh, I know just the person. Caitlin. She’s a doctor, very smart, she has powers. She goes by Killer Frost. Her alter ego is a villain sometimes but, she is coming around. It sounds like a perfect match for you Bruce.” Kara said.

“I met her at Barry and Iris’s wedding. Good call Kara. I think they will be a good fit.” Alex said.

“Yes, it is time for you to settle down Bruce. You’re not getting any younger. ” Diana added.

Bruce made some sort of strangled noise.

“So, we are just going to skip over the fact that Kara and Lena slept together?” Maggie said not letting that fact go.

“It was only for a little while, before she met Mon-El and after Jack had died. Rebound for both of us I guess considering now we know she had just left Diana. I didn’t have a lot of friends and Kara didn’t either. So, we decided just to stay friends. ” Lena said and then turned to James and added, “and it was not mediocre.”

“No, definitely not mediocre. But, our friendship was more important. I didn’t have any friends that didn’t know I was Supergirl. So, I felt that it was important to maintain at least one.” Kara agreed.

J’onn cleared his throat. How did he always get sucked into situations where he learned way more information than he needed? He asked, “So, do we have a game plan?”

Diana nodded, “Yes, Kara will ask Barry and his friends for assistance in finding Themyscira and we will meet again. Let’s say day after tomorrow we meet back here at 7am.”

“7am?” Maggie coughed.

“Yes, well I figure people need to go to work later and the meeting will take a few hours.” Diana said.

“Right. Okay…”Maggie responded.

**************************************************************************************************

After everyone left only Kara and Diana remained.

“This is a very nice house.” Kara said.

“Yes, much too big for just me.” Diana responded.

Kara raised her eyebrow and Diana continued, “I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Yes. What is it?” Kara responded.

“I wanted to ask you if you would move in with me. If maybe this could be our family home. Of course, you could decorate it how you want and make new additions if you wanted.” Diana never rambled but, she was nervous as to what Kara’s reaction would be.

Kara moved towards Diana and put her arms around her waist and looked up at her, “Of course I will move in with you Diana.” Kara said.

Diana smiled and kissed Kara on the lips and then said, “Well, I think I better show you the most important room in the house.”

Kara raised her eyebrow, “What room is that? The kitchen?” she asked.

Diana laughed a low husky laugh and said seductively in Kara’s ear, “The bedroom.”

Kara smiled, “Lead the way.”

Diana led Kara up the stairs and down a long hallway until they reached a door at the end of the hallway. Diana opened the door and Kara walked in after her. The room was the size of Kara’s apartment if not bigger. There was a balcony off the front of the room, a king size bed with four posts, a big flat screen TV on the wall across from the bed, a chaise longue sitting by the window, she saw a door that led to a huge walk in closet, and another one that led to a bathroom that looked like it was out of one of those Home magazines. Kara walked around looking at everything and then out onto the balcony. Diana joined Kara and she said, “I got this with my lifestyle in mind. But, it suits both of ours. Flying in from saving the world. Although, I probably would come in from the back of the house where I have my invisible jet, or one of my 5 cars, and a few motorcycles stored.”

“You have an invisible jet?” Kara asked.

Diana nodded.

“I learn more and more about you every day and the more I learn. The more I fall in love with you.” Kara said.

“The same goes for you Kara Zor-El.”

Kara leaned up and kissed Diana on the lips. Their kiss started off as soft and gentle and then slowly became increasingly passionate. Diana and Kara’s tongues stroking and tangling with each other. Diana lifted Kara and walked her back to the bed, ensuring to never break their kiss. Diana laid Kara on the bed. Diana kissed and sucked on Kara’s neck and Kara moaned. Kara had missed the touch, the taste, and feel of Diana so she flipped them over and she was straddling Diana.

“I have missed you.” Kara said into Diana’s ear.

Kara leaned back and reached down to pull Diana’s shirt off. She had on a lacy black bra. Kara took in the sight that was beneath her. Diana’s beauty took her breath away. But, it was more than just her external beauty that Kara loved it was her internal beauty as well. Kara fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Diana looked up at Kara, “What’s wrong?”

“Sometimes I just get so overwhelmed by how much I love you. I don’t do a good job expressing it or showing it all of the time. But, Diana I love you so much. I love who you are as a person, your beauty, the fact that you care so much, the warrior that you are. When I’m with you I feel that I can do anything and be who I am.” Kara said.

Diana reached up and cupped Kara’s face, “I love you too. I love all of you. Who you are and what you stand for. I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. I know we had some rough times but, it has only made us stronger. El mayarah.”

“El mayarah.” Kara whispered.

Diana kissed Kara and it was a kiss filled with love and passion. Kara cupped Diana’s breast all the while kissing and sucking on her neck. Diana moaned. Kara began moving against Diana’s body and they both were moaning. Kara stopped moving and Diana looked up. Kara quickly discarded her clothing as well as Diana’s.

Kara was back on top of Diana in a blink of an eye, kissing down her collarbone and then her chest. She reached Diana’s left breast and licked the nipple. Diana gasped. Kara took Diana’s breast in her mouth and sucked gently. Kara’s body was nestled in between Diana’s thighs and she ground down. Diana’s hips bucked as their centers met. They both moaned at the contact. Kara moved to Diana’s other breast and took it in her mouth and sucked hard. Diana gasped, “Kara.” Kara began grinding against Diana faster, both of their breathing increasing. They both were moaning. Kara was close but, she wasn’t worried about her pleasure. She wanted Diana to come for her. So, she began moving down Diana’s body leaving a trail of kisses and gentle nips until she reached the apex of Diana’s center. She spread Diana’s legs open and wrapped her arms underneath and around her thighs. She kissed Diana’s left thigh and then right, she could smell Diana’s excitement. Diana was already grinding her hips into the air with anticipation of what was to come.

Kara licked Diana’s clit lightly and Diana gasped. Kara began to apply more pressure to her clit with her tongue slowly picking up the pace, alternating between licking and circling her clit with her tongue. Diana’s hand was in Kara’s hair gently holding Kara’s head in place as she ground against Kara’s mouth. “Kara…so…good. Fuck.” Diana gasped. . Kara picked up the pace with her tongue using her superspeed. Diana began moving faster. Diana was moaning, and a string of obscenities were leaving her mouth. Kara knew she was close, so she took to fingers and entered Diana. Diana shouted, “Shit. Oh fuck.” Kara began thrusting into Diana faster picking up her pace while still licking her clit. “Harder.” Diana ordered. Kara then used her powers to lift Diana off the bed they were floating in the air as she began fucking Diana harder but, her tongue never left Diana’s clit. Diana pushed Kara’s head off her clit and floated them to where they were facing each other, all the while Kara was still thrusting her fingers into Diana. Diana wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, her mouth near Kara’s ear. “Fuck…me…harder.” Diana begged. Kara began slamming her fingers into Diana harder as Diana met Kara’s thrusts. Kara could feel Diana’s walls beginning to clench around her fingers. “I’m….coming.” Diana cried out as she came. Kara felt Diana’s walls spasming around her fingers and she left them inside Diana as she came down from her high of pleasure.

Diana only needed a minute, as she pulled Kara’s fingers out of her. She said huskily into Kara’s ear, “Tell me how you want it Kara? Do you want it gentle or do you want it hard?”

Kara felt her sex jump at Diana’s words. She was already dripping wet with desire but, she felt a fresh wave of liquid pooling at her center. Diana was licking and sucking on one of Kara’s breasts. Kara moaned. Diana broke contact. “Tell me how you want it Kara.” Diana commanded. Diana’s hand had moved down to Kara’s clit and she was circling it gently. Kara’s head fell back, they were still floating. It was better this way. They wouldn’t break any furniture if they got too rough. Diana picked up her pace circling Kara’s clit while she sucked on her neck.

“I won’t let you come until you tell me Kara.” Diana said breaking contact with Kara’s neck, her fingers still circling Kara’s clit with just enough pressure and speed to give her pleasure but, not make her come. It felt so good to Kara but, she needed more wanted more. She wasn’t used to being with someone who matched her in strength, maybe even exceed her. She wasn’t used to being able to be getting fucked hard. She was ashamed to admit that she wanted it, needed it even. But, she shouldn’t be ashamed with Diana. They loved each other. Kara finally got out the words, “Fuck me hard Diana.”

Diana floated onto her back and moved Kara’s body up to her face. Diana licked and sucked Kara’s clit with precision. She moved her tongue faster and faster and Kara cupped the back of Diana’s neck and ground down on her mouth. “Fuck.” Kara gasped. Diana moaned into Kara’s sex. Diana moved her tongue faster and then entered Kara with two fingers. Kara’s hips were riding Diana’s face frantically. “Harder.” Kara gasped. Diana entered Kara with another finger, she began thrusting into Kara harder and faster with three fingers. “Rao.” Kara screamed as she continued grinding down onto Diana’s face and fingers. Kara could smell how aroused Diana was. She wanted them to come together. Kara spun around on Diana’s face and bent down to Diana’s sex. She began licking her clit feverishly and inserted two fingers inside Diana. They both were moaning into one another but, keeping up their thrusts into one another. “Come with me.” Kara said. With that Diana began thrusting into Kara even harder and Kara matched her thrusts into Diana. Diana felt Kara’s walls clenching around her fingers. Diana moaned. Diana came soon after Kara as they both cried out in pleasure.

They both stayed there for a few moments and then pulled themselves off one another and floated down. Diana stood behind Kara and took her in her arms. “Excellent.” Diana said. Kara mm’s in agreement. Diana’s hand went down to touch Kara’s stomach, you could see the round swell of her belly now. Diana breathed, “Amazing. We created a life together. Our love created something that should be impossible.” Kara spun around to face Diana, “Yes, we did. Because our love is one of a kind.”

They then went to lay in their bed together, in what would soon be their home. “I love you.” Diana said.

“I love you too.” Kara said. They laid there together in silence for a while. Kara wrapped in Diana’s arms. Both of them thinking about the future and what was to come. Their little girl or boy who would be loved by them and their friends who were really their family.

“Diana.” Kara whispered.

“Yes.”

“You know we should probably start thinking about a nursery soon.” Kara said.

“Yes. I read about that. We could pick out a room and decorate it together. What do you think about that?” Diana asked.

“I would love it. But, you know Lena and Alex…Maybe, even Maggie will want to help.”

Diana chuckled, “I know, and I would have it no other way. They are OUR family.”

Kara smiled at that, knowing that Diana considered her friends and family, their family meant more to her than anything in the world. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Don't be mad at me for talking about past relationships briefly. I only did it because I think it's kind of funny and none of them clearly have any feelings for each other. . It’s not like they meet a lot of people outside of work. So, it only leaves them to have hooked up with each other in the past. Don’t worry no jealousy will come to play and no one trying to make a move on Diana/Kara.
> 
> * I'm trying to think of who to setup Bruce with. I'm not so sure about this Caitlin thing. lol. 
> 
> * Kara and Diana are moving in together. YAY! It’s about time. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Kara and Diana go visit Team Flash to ask for help.


	11. Help is on the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Kara recruit Team Flash and Sara Lance to help find Themyscira. What happens when Team Flash, Team Supergirl, Bruce Wayne, and Sara Lance all get together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A lot of fluff and filler this chapter.   
> * They do try to figure out a way to Themyscira.

Kara and Diana stood in Kara’s living room getting ready to use the interdimensional extrapolator that Team Flash had given Kara to visit them. They held hands as Kara pushed the button on the extrapolator and the breach opened to Earth 1. Diana looked at Kara quizzically and Kara nodded her head and they walked through together.

When they were on the other side of the breach, on Earth 1, Team Flash stood waiting. Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, and Harry were all waiting for them as they arrived in the training room.

“Hi Barry!” Kara said.

“Hey Kara. No, Supergirl suit today?” Barry said.

Kara shook her head and then gestured to Diana, “This is Diana Prince. I’m here more for more personal reasons today.”

“Oh, need more help with Mon-El.” Barry questioned.

Diana stiffened.

Iris elbowed Barry in the side. She didn’t get the feeling that this visit had anything to do with Mon-El. Barry looked at her confusingly.

“Um, no…Not Mon-El related…” Kara said.

“Did the pills work?” Barry pressed.

“Um, no, that’s part of the reason I’m here. Um…” Diana loved Kara more than anything but, sometimes she rambled and had a hard time getting information out when she was flustered. So, she interrupted and said, “ I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. Goddess of War. Kara is pregnant with my child. I wish to find my home so that I can tell my mother the news and please do not mention Mon-El’s name again in my presence. That creaton…”Diana was getting worked up and had dropped Kara’s hand and continued, “I wish I had done more than break his nose, his hand, and shatter his leg.”

Barry looked at Iris and then at Cisco, Caitlin, and Harry as if he was unsure what to say. Cisco was shockedas well but, managed to say, “Diana Prince as in Wonder Woman… The Wonder Woman.”

“Yes, how do you know of me here?” Diana asked.

“Well, there are um… comic books and movies made about you. They have action figures, dolls, and a lot of merchandise with your name and logo on it.” Cisco replied.

“Logo? What logo? Comic books? What are comic books?” Diana asked.

Kara interrupted, “They have comic books on our Earth too Diana. You really need to get out more Diana.”

“I do not have time for such trivial things. I am a warrior. I am one of Earth’s protectors.” Diana replied.

“She takes her job very seriously.” Kara said.

“Barry why are you acting like you don’t know me?” Diana asked.

“Because we were supposed to be keeping the whole Justice League thing a secret!” Barry scoffed.

“Wait a minute!” Cisco said and then continued, “You knew Wonder Woman and never told us.”

Barry shrugged and said, “I didn’t want to get kicked off the team for spilling the secret. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Cyborg can be quite intimidating. Well, mainly Batman. Especially, after he tried to kill Superman and then we all thought Diana was going to kill him at one point because he was being an ass. I told her we would totally cover for her.” Barry rambled.

“You were going to kill Bruce but, you slept with him?” Kara said to Diana.

Diana shrugged, “I have a short temper sometimes. He was being rude about Steve. Kind of like you were that day at the DEO when you punched me, and we proceeded to fight. Yet, we still made a baby.” Diana said with a smirk.

“Kara!” Barry chastised, “You punched Diana?!”

Kara shrugged, “I felt like she was being mean and Mon-El and I were together at the time and she wanted me to send him away into space alone or let him die…it’s really a long story.” Kara trailed off.

“To be fair. I never suggested he die.” Diana said then added, “Barry, I told you about Kara and you acted like you never knew her.”

“I didn’t know it was this Kara! Plus, I keep secrets when people ask me.” Barry said.

“Well, you could have told me Barry. I am your wife.” Iris said.

Barry groaned. “I did tell you about the Justice League and the pills.”

Iris nodded, “Yes, you did. But, not all of the other stuff.”

“I didn’t know about all of the relationship drama. It’s not like we talk about that stuff on missions.” Barry said.

“You do, Barry. You go on and on about how great Iris is.” Diana said and turned to Iris, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard nothing but, great things about you.”

Iris smiled and said to Barry, “Okay, you’re out of the dog house.”

“Not with me you aren’t.” Cisco said.

Caitlin spoke up and said, “I’m not sure how we can help you find Themyscira.”

“So, this is Caitlin.” Diana said to Kara.

Kara nodded.

“We have someone we would like for you to meet.” Diana said.

“Diana” Kara huffed, “That’s not how you set people up. You have to ease them into it. Tell them the good things about the person and such.”

Barry raised his eyebrow and asked, “Who are you trying to set her up with?”

“Bruce Wayne.” Kara said.

Barry laughed. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Why not?” Diana asked.

“Bruce is very serious and moody. He might be Batman and rich but, he’s kind of grouchy. Isn’t he a player?” Barry asked.

“We think it’s time he settled down.” Diana said and then added, “Plus, I heard Caitlin has an alter ego named Killer Frost. I believe she can handle Bruce just fine. He has more bark than bite.”

Caitlin said, “I’m good with dating for a while. My first husband died saving the city. Well, I thought he was dead for a while but, then he showed up and wasn’t really dead. We got married then he died for real. Then I dated this guy who turned out to be a speedster villain. The next guy I dated was some English guy who was helping future evil Barry named Savitar who tried to kill us well, mainly Iris because…he didn’t feel loved I guess. The guy didn’t really mean to help Savitar, he was mind controlled. But, it was still creepy. Sooo…I’m good for a while.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Caitlin. But, you can’t let that close off your heart from love. Love is the strongest emotion of all and it heals all wounds.” Diana said.

“Didn’t you mourn Steve for like a 100 years?” Barry asked.

“I mourned him. But, I never said I stopped dating. I don’t know where people are getting this I was single for 100 years!” Diana replied annoyed.

Barry raised his hands in surrender.

“That’s the way Bruce made it sound.” Barry said.

“Bruce made it sound that way because I wouldn’t commit to him.” Diana said. 

“So…you guys are trying to pawn him off on me?” Caitlin asked.

“No, never. He really is a good guy and it is time for him to settle down. For a human he is quite old to not be married or in a long-term relationship and have no children.” Diana said.

“Well, he is Batman so that does take up quite a bit of his time.” Barry offered in response.

“Aren’t you 800? You waited a long time to be in a committed relationship and have children.” Kara said.

“Are you ever going to let my age go?” Diana replied.

“Never. I like to tease you about it.” Kara said.

Diana mm’s and pulled Kara close to her and kissed her temple. Kara blushed and then cleared her throat and said, “Can you guys contact Sara Lance? Since she time travels, we hope that she can help us pin point when Steve crashed into Themyscira, so we can determine where it is and travel there now, in the present.”

Barry said, “Yes, we can contact her. When do you want to meet with her?”

“Hopefully, tomorrow morning. Sorry for the short notice but, time is of the essence with Kara beginning to show at 5 months pregnant. We would like for you guys to be there too. You might be able to offer some insight.” Diana said.

“Yes, if you could meet at my apartment tomorrow morning. Then we can go to Diana’s. It’s kind of hard to find unless you know what you are looking for.” Kara added.

“We will be there. I will let you know if I can’t contact Sara.” Barry said.

“Thank you and it was a pleasure meeting you all.” Diana said. Then Kara and Diana opened up the breach and left.

Team Flash was left speechless.

“I still don’t understand how they made a baby.” Barry muttered.

Iris shrugged. Caitlin was intrigued. Cisco was amazed that he had just met Wonder Woman. Harry…well he was intrigued because of the science of it but, not enough to really care.

****************************************************************************************

Group Text:

 

_Kara: I’m back! Team Flash is in and will contact Sara._

_Alex: Good._

_Kara: Also…Diana asked me to move in with her!!!!!_

_Alex: That’s great! I’m so happy for you._

_Maggie: It’s about time…_

_Lena: You did say yes right?_

_Kara: Of course…Y’all will help me move right?_

_Maggie: Two superheroes with super strength and speed need us humans to help them move?_

_Alex: Yes, we will help._

_Lena: I’m in just to be nosey._

_Kara: Great! Moving day is next Saturday._

_****************************************************************************************_

The next morning Kara and Alex stood waiting in Kara’s apartment. They were having breakfast when they heard the breach open. They turned around and saw, Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, and Sara walk through.

“Hi.” Kara greeted.

“Hi.” Barry responded.

Alex had already met everyone at Barry and Iris’s wedding, so introductions weren’t needed, everyone greeted one another. Then Kara said, “Alex, will drive you all to Diana’s. I’m going to fly over so there is enough room in the car for everyone.”

Barry perked up, “How about if we race there?” he said to Kara.

“Only if you can keep up.” Kara responded and then they were both off.

“So, that just leaves us humans.” Alex said.

Caitlin said, “Well, technically. I would be categorized as a metahuman and so would Cisco.”

“Right. Killer Frost. When do we get to meet her?” Alex asked.

“She only comes out when I’m angry or my life is threatened.” Caitlin replied.

“So, a good ole Dr. Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde.” Sara said.

Caitlin laughed. “Yeah, a little like that.”

“Don’t worry. I’m a little like that too. I tried to kill my whole crew not too long ago.” Sara said.

“Say what now?” Cisco asked.

Sara laughed, “Not to worry. I was wielding this death totem. It tried to take me over and make me evil.”

“Death totem?” Caitlin asked.

“Long story.” Sara replied.

“Well, I tried to kill my team as Killer Frost.” Caitlin shrugged.

“I’m beginning to be a little worried that we called the wrong people for help.” Alex said.

Everyone laughed.

“No. I’m serious.” Alex said as she continued driving towards Diana’s house. She was going to trust them since Kara did. But, she was keeping an eye on them as well.

“Here is a video to get you everyone up to speed on what has happened in the past few months.” Alex said handing them a tablet.

Winn and James had put together a video from when Diana had first come to the DEO to help fight the Daxamites, clips from the Christmas Party, and some clips from the other day when they were together, and Diana had explained her origin.

There were various reactions as the video played. Sometimes there were laughs other times there were audible gasps.

“Wow.” Sara said. “I like Diana already.”

“Me too.” Iris said.

“Diana can do what now?” Cisco asked.

“Yes, I don’t think she knows how to control it or if she has done it again since that night. Kara is my sister and the less I know about her sex life the better.” Alex said.

“I wish I could have met her when she was single.” Sara said.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow, “What? I like girls too. I’m bisexual.” Sara said.

Cisco sighed and said, “Where are all of the straight bad ass girls?”

Iris chimed in, “Hey. I’m straight.”

“Yeah, and Barry called dibs on you when you were what? Like 8?” Cisco said.

Iris laughed and said, “Well, there is Caitlin.”

“Yeah, and she is like my sister.” Cisco said.

“Diana says the same thing about Bruce and they slept together a couple of times.” Alex chimed in.

“Yeah, not going to happen. Sorry, Cisco. But, you really are like my brother.” Caitlin said.

Cisco nodded in agreement.

They soon arrived at Diana’s and everyone was in awe after Alex had completed the necessary steps to reveal the house. Cisco said, “I need to move here. It seems like all of the heroes live in such nice places. First Kara’s place and now this.”

Alex replied, “It’s not all heroes. Just the one’s with money. I have a little apartment. But, it’s nice. I also work for the government. So, you know I’m underpaid.”

Caitlin spoke up, “Cisco you’re just cheap and you act like you live in a run-down apartment.”

Cisco grunted in response.

They pulled up to the front of the house and everyone got out. Alex led them into the house and down to Diana’s office, the office that really isn’t an office. Everyone was looking around taking in their new surroundings. When they entered the room Diana, Kara, Barry, Maggie, James, Winn, and Bruce were all waiting. J’onn didn’t come this time because he had to work at the DEO and he really didn’t feel like being bothered with the extra drama that came with the group getting together. He told Kara to fill him in on anything that he needed to know.

Diana stepped forward and said, “I would like to thank everyone for coming to help assist me with finding my home. Kara has a great group of friends that care about her.”

“And you too.” Lena added with a smile.

Kara led the introductions and showed everyone to the refreshments they had. There was a big buffet of food. Diana knew that Kara and Barry ate a lot but, she wasn’t sure about the rest of the group. She did know that superheroes, human or not usually did have quite the appetite.

“Did everyone like the video James and I put together?” Winn asked.

“Video?” Diana asked.

“Yes, a recap video of the past few months.”

“Really, Winn? James? I’m going to have to watch you both. Running around videotaping everything.” Kara scolded.

“What? It’s not that bad it’s only about ten minutes long.” James responded. Then before they knew it Winn had put the video on the screens.

Everyone moved towards it to watch either for the first time or to re-watch it. They watched the video on the screen and as Kara saw Mon-El being punched across the room she asked,

“Has anyone seen Mon-El? I haven’t seen him since he found out he wasn’t the father.”

“I saw him earlier. I was trying to help him fix his ship, so he could go back to the future. It should only take a couple of more days.” Lena said then added, “Wait. Sara don’t you have a time ship? Maybe, you can look at it.”

Sara nodded, “I can look but, I don’t know how much help I will be. I have teammates who are good with technology, especially Ray Palmer.”

“Ray Palmer?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, do you know him?” Sara asked.

Lena nodded, “We went to school together. He was doing great things and then he just disappeared. Now, I know why. When you see him tell him Lena Luthor said hello.”

Cisco perked up, “Lena Luthor as in Lex Luthor’s sister.”

Lena groaned, “You know Lex?”

“Just from the comic books.” Cisco said.

“Comic books?” Lena asked.

“See I’m not the only one who doesn’t know what comic books are.” Diana said.

Lena laughed, “I know what comic books are. I’m just am unaware about any with Lex.”

“On our Earth there are comic books, movies, and such about Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Batman, the Justice League. Tales of Lex being obsessed with Superman and how they were friends and then became enemies because Lex was mad that Clark didn’t tell him he was Superman.” Cisco said.

Bruce raised his eyebrow, “It sounds like these comic books have some accurate depictions of what really happened here. I wonder if it is the way of the multi-verse manifesting itself in other dimensions or either someone figured out a way to another Earth and used it to make a profit.” Bruce said.

Cisco shrugged.

“Maybe, you could bring us or show us some of this material sometime. So, that we can look at it and separate fact from fiction. It is rather interesting.” Kara said.

Cisco nodded in agreement.

“How did Ray Palmer get to your Earth?” Lena asked.

“I didn’t know about the multi-verse theory until I met Barry. I had been with the Legends for a while. We were recruited by a man named Rip Hunter. He gathered us and tried to tell us that he needed us because we would become Legends. But, we later found out he recruited us because we wouldn’t have an effect on the timeline because we wouldn’t accomplish much so therefore we wouldn’t be missed if we left.” Sara said.

Diana scoffed and said, “I don’t believe that. I believe we all leave an imprint on Earth. No matter how big or small. Our imprint is left on the ones we love.”

“Well, I had just returned from the dead literally at this point. I hadn’t led such a great life up until then. I had run off with my sister’s boyfriend Oliver Queen. Our boat shipwrecked, and my family believed we were dead. I was captured by a crazy man and then I ended up seeing Oliver a year or so later on an island named Lian-Yu. When we tried to leave there on a boat. We had to blow it up and I was shipwrecked again. I was then saved by a girl named Nyssa-al-Ghul, Heir to the Demon. Who turned out to be the daughter of the leader of the League of Assassins. It was there I spent a few years training and became an assassin. I killed in their name. There was trouble back home in Star City and I left to check on my family. They weren’t doing so well. My dad was an alcoholic and my sister was a District Attorney but, she was sad and began struggling with alcohol as well. Oliver Queen had returned from the dead and people were asking questions about what happened to me. I made him tell them that I was dead because I wasn’t ready to face them yet. Oliver Queen ending up donning the mask and became the Hood and later became the Green Arrow. I decided to return home and help him save the city and became a vigilante named the Black Canary. Nyssa who was my girlfriend, I had left back in Nanda Parbat came to Star City to retrieve me because you only leave the League by dying. A fight within the city broke out. I was killed by Oliver’s sister, Thea who had been drugged by her father, Merlin in an attempt to take over the League of Assassins. I remained dead for a year until my sister, Laurel learned of the Lazarus pit which could resurrect the dead, among other things. During that year I was dead Oliver had joined the League of Assassins and was forced by Ra’s Al-Ghul to marry, Nyssa my ex-girlfriend. Oliver killed Ra’s and turned the league over to Malcom Merlin. Laurel and Thea forced her father, Merlin to resurrect me with the Lazarus Pit. It left me wild and dangerous and without a soul, I didn’t know who I was for a while and I had blood thirst to kill. A man named Constantine returned my soul, but, my blood lust is still there, it took me a while to learn to live with it and it’s something that I still struggle with. My sister ended up getting killed by Damien Dhark, after she took up my mantle as the Black Canary. Rip found me, and I then became the White Canary and now the Captain of the Legends. ” Sara said.

“Wow, Sara. I never knew. Oliver never said. He rarely talks about his past.” Barry said.

Sara shrugged and said, “He would never tell someone else’s story.”

Diana stepped forward, “Your story is one of a great warrior. We all fight the darkness within us. But, we rarely ever come back from it and you have come back from it. You would have made a great Amazon Warrior. You have made a friend for life in me. I can see what is in people’s hearts and yours may struggle but, I see the good in you clearer than darkness.” Diana said.

Sara smiled and fought back tears. She hated that sometimes she needed a reminder that she was good. She had done so much bad in her life and made so many mistakes but, people make mistakes it’s about what they do after, that’s what defines a person.

“We will fight later. I want to see what this League of Assassins taught you.” Diana said with a smile.

“Me too.” Alex said.

“Wait. Don’t you have powers?” Sara asked to Diana.

“We will fight hand to hand combat. No powers.” Diana said.

“I want to fight Batman too.” Sara said pointing at Bruce.

“I trained with the League of Assassins as well. I was trained by Ra’s Al-Ghul too.” Bruce said.

Sara was shocked by this revelation but, said nothing.

“What is this turning into some sort of fight night?” Maggie said.

Diana shrugged and said, “Everyone says I am too serious. After we figure out how to find Themyscira then we will drink and have a tournament. After all, this is what we used to do on Themyscira to bond and pass the time. What better way to bond with fellow warriors?”

“Can I videotape it?” James asked.

Kara nodded, “Now, this you can videotape. Do I get to participate?” Kara asked.

“No. You’re pregnant.” Diana said.

“Shall we wager on this?” Bruce asked suddenly interested.

“Yeah!” Winn, James, and Cisco said all at once.

“Is Killer Frost in?” Bruce asked.

“No, Killer Frost uses her cold powers and doesn’t really do hand to hand combat.” Caitlin said.

“When do we get to meet her?” Bruce asked.

“When I’m angry or I’m threatened.” Caitlin said.

Bruce nodded and then threw a Batman throwing star at her. Killer Frost emerged before their eyes, she got paler, her hair turned blonde and she froze the throwing star in mid-air and then she spoke, “Someone wanted Killer Frost? Was Caitlin too boring for this group?” Killer Frost said looking around at the group of people. For those who had never seen Killer Frost they were amazed, even her voice was different. It sounded…well, cold…frost like.

“Is that your way of flirting Bruce?” Diana asked.

“Can you bring Caitlin back please?” Cisco said to Killer Frost.

Killer Frost ignored him and then looked over to Sara and said, “Oh, I see something that Killer Frost finds very interesting. No wonder she wanted to come out to play.”

Sara laughed and extended her hand, “Sara Lance. Nice to meet you Killer Frost.”

“I’m sure the pleasure is all mine. I think I’ll stick around for a while.” Killer Frost said.

“Does Killer Frost have the same knowledge as Caitlin?” Diana asked.

“I am just as smart as Caitlin. We have the same knowledge.” Killer Frost said.

“Except she doesn’t remember what she does when she is Killer Frost. So, be good.” Barry warned.

Killer Frost scoffed, “Barry…you’re no fun. Just because you’re boring doesn’t mean I have to be. You told me I just can’t kill people anymore. So, I figure everything else is on the table. I am surrounded by a bunch of beautiful women. Let me enjoy myself. Caitlin is a little boring and wouldn’t dare allow herself to enjoy this.”

“Wait. So, you and Caitlin are two different people?” Sara asked confused.

“Caitlin ignores a lot of things and she wonders why her relationships don’t work out. She needs to open herself up to more…options and possibilities. I’m more uninhibited than Caitlin. Didn’t you guys ever wonder how Amulet was always slipping away?” Killer Frost said.

“Wait, you and Amulet?” Iris said.

Killer Frost nodded her head.

“Actually, that explains so much.” Cisco said.

“It really does.” Iris said in agreement.

“One big orgy.” Winn said.

“Where are all of the straight women?” Bruce asked.

“I asked the same thing earlier.” Cisco said.

“Winn stop saying that. Do you know what an orgy is?” Lena said.

Winn scoffed, “Diana has slept with Bruce, Superman, and Kara. Kara has slept with Mon-El, Wonder Woman, Lena, and James. Lena has slept with Kara and James.”

Diana smiled and added, “Okay. I might have slept with Lena too. But, to be fair. It was when I first came to National City and before I met Kara.”

“Diana! We said we would never tell.” Lena said.

Diana shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.”

Maggie said, “Lena is the one that should be giving James tips.”

James groaned and said loudly, “I DO NOT NEED SEX TIPS!” then added, “Lena slept with Kara, Diana, and me and she’s still single.”

Lena raised her eyebrow, “I’m not single. I’m with Sam.”

“You’re with her… as in a relationship.” Alex asked.

“We decided to give it a try. I decided to not let the fact that I had to kill my ex-boyfriend deter me forever from dating. I really like her. Oh, and I am definitely not bad in bed. Ask these two.” Lena said pointing to Diana and Kara and then added, “I definitely don’t remember you complaining either.”

James grunted.

Diana responded, “She’s in my top three.”

“Mine too.” Kara agreed and then asked Diana, “Wait. Who is your number one?”

“Kara, a lady never reveals that.” Diana said with a smirk.

“No, you keep that close to the vest.” Lena agreed.

“Definitely.” Bruce said.

“I thought I was just bad at relationships. But, you all are just as bad or worse.” Sara said.

“Hey, don’t group me with them.” Barry said.

Kara laughed, “I think Barry had a crush on me when we first met. But, he saw no one but Iris even though they weren’t dating at the time. I think him, and Felicity tried dating for a bit but, he was hopelessly in love with Iris. Felicity ended up with Oliver and Barry finally got Iris.”

Barry blushed and said, “Hey, I knew who I wanted.”

“I think it’s sweet.” Iris said.

“Of course, you do. You didn’t have to deal with Iris this or Iris that. Iris doesn’t know I’m the Flash and I hate lying to her. Iris is engaged to Eddie. Iris…Iris…Iris.” Cisco replied.

“Haters. Just know he can vibrate things. So, I’m happy.” Iris said with a smirk.

“Barry has a vibrating…”Winn started to say but trailed off and then added, “Well, I’m glad he’s taken because if he was single. I wouldn’t have a chance with the ladies.”

“Like you have a chance now.” Killer Frost said.

“Don’t be a cold…”Winn started to respond.

“I wouldn’t go there if I were you.” Barry said cutting Winn off.

Bruce laughed. “What are you laughing at Bruce? You’re as single as the rest of us guys.” James said.

“I am single by choice. I can have a different woman every night of the week. I am a billionaire, I’m handsome, I’m Batman, I own Wayne Enterprises one of the largest corporations in the world, and I’m intelligent.” Bruce said.

“Bruce does look good on paper. He just needs a slightly less grumpy disposition.” Diana said.

“You try living in Gotham and fighting a fucking corrupt city by yourself for a couple of decades and see if you aren’t a little grumpy.” Bruce replied.

“I am 800 years old and I am not grumpy. I have seen war and I have loved and lost. I still have hope and believe in love, truth, and justice.” Diana said.

“Fuck that. When Kara left you the first time AND you ran away the second time. You were fucking grumpy. Wasn’t she Barry? She wasn’t doling out hope and love speeches then.” Bruce said.

“You were a little grumpy Diana. You broke quite a few of Bruce’s toys. Nightcrawler was out of commission for a couple of months after you drove it into a few buildings and blew it up. You sent about 100 bad buys to the emergency room with broken noses, arms, and legs. No one would train with you anymore. Kal-El even stopped.” Barry said.

Diana raised her hand to stop Barry, “Okay. I get it. I was grumpy. And for the record she left me one time. I left the second time she just didn’t follow.”

“Yeah, and you showed up to my house EVERYDAY bitching and complaining. I don’t know how the hell you can still afford this house because you sure as in the hell wasn’t working for four months.” Bruce added.

Diana scoffed, “ I’m rich too. I really don’t need to work. I have lived here in man’s land for 100 years. I made excellent investments. Also, I was working. I just don’t need to go into the office every day. I worked out of your house.”

“Is that what you called staring at Kara’s pictures all day? Reading her articles over and over again?” Bruce said.

“You’re an asshole. That’s why Caitlin doesn’t want to date you and Killer Frost surfaced. People see it right away that you’re an asshole.” Diana said petulantly.

Bruce shrugged and said, “I just call it like I see it.”

Diana sucked her teeth and said, “Whatever. You better be glad I love you or I would snap your knee like I did Mon-El’s.”

Bruce laughed, “You could try.”

Diana raised her eyebrow and Bruce threw up his hands in surrender and said, “Joking. I’m joking.”

Diana sighed, “I’m going to miss Mon-El.”

Kara, Lena, Alex, Maggie, Winn, and James all said in unison, “WHAT?!”

“He was a nice punching bag.” Diana said with a smile.

Everyone laughed.

“I think I like you guys. Team Flash is too bubbly and non-violent. Team Arrow broods too much and Oliver definitely takes himself too seriously. He’s Batman lite.” Sara said.

“Tell me about it. That’s why I wanted to come out and play.” Killer Frost said.

Barry grunted and said, “We face different kind of threats. Metahumans. We can’t go around killing them just because they are bad. They need to be tried via the justice system.”

“That’s why you put them on Lian-Yu or in the pipeline?” Sara asked.

“Lian-Yu is only for the most violent criminals and we don’t use the pipeline anymore. There is a metahuman jail ran by the police now. We take them there while they await trial and then they serve out their time there after they receive their sentences.” Barry replied.

“Does anyone have any ideas on how to find Themyscira?” Alex asked effectively changing the subject. She wanted to get to work and then let loose and have some fun. She had their impromptu fight night to look forward to.

“Yes, I should be able to find it. We dropped Helen of Troy off there when she refused to return back home after we found her misplaced in time.” Sara said.

“So, you met my mother?” Diana asked.

Sara nodded and then responded, “Yes, she was more than willing to take Helen in and train her. I didn’t stay long. It was beautiful from what I could see.”

“Yes, it was very beautiful. When can you take us there?” Diana asked.

“Well, we could take the jump ship there so, my team has the Wave Rider and they could contact me if anything goes wrong. We can go as soon as you are ready.” Sara replied.

“Excellent. Kara, when do you want to go?” Diana asked.

“Hold up. I’m going too.” Maggie said.

“Me too.” Alex said.

“Me three.” Lena added.

“I’m in.” Winn said.

“No men.” Diana interrupted.

“I’m going.” Killer Frost said.

Diana looked at Killer Frost, “You only come, if you come as Caitlin.”

Killer Frost mumbled insults under her breath but, then said, “Fine.”

“Okay, so um…maybe we can go Friday? For the weekend?” Kara asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“So, whose ready to fight?” Alex said ready to get on with the Fight Night.

“Round 1 should be Alex versus Sara. Round 2 should be me versus Diana.” Bruce said.

“Wait, I’m participating too.” Maggie interrupted.

“Okay, then Round 1 should be Alex versus Maggie. Round 2 should be Sara versus myself and whoever wins that fight should fight against Diana.” Bruce amended.

Everyone agreed.

“All non-fighters place your bets for Round 1 with me. Alex versus Maggie.” Lena said.

“Who are you betting on?” Iris whispered to Barry.

“No, I’m not telling.” Barry responded light heartedly.

“Who are you betting on? Cisco asked Winn.

“Is that even a question?” Winn responded.

Cisco was legitimately confused. He wasn’t sure who to bet on. James was setting up his camera in front of the training area. Alex and Maggie were in the training area warming up.

“We are finally doing this.” Alex said to Maggie.

“Yep…and I’m not taking it easy on you.” Maggie responded.

Lena interrupted them, “Are all of the bets in?”

“I think fighters should be allowed to bet.” Diana said.

“Okay, fine. Everyone place their bets for Round 1.” Lena said. Lena was looking at the bets and it was fairly evenly split between Maggie and Alex, she knew this one would be a tough one for either of them to win. Kara, Diana, Sara, Bruce, Lena, and Winn had placed bets on Alex. Barry, Iris, Cisco, Killer Frost, and James had placed their bets on Maggie.

When Bruce placed his bet Lena whispered, “Really? $1 million dollars?”

Bruce shrugged and said, “I like gambling. How much did you bet?”

“$25,000 dollars.” Lena replied.

Diana had just returned from setting up a little bar area with liquor and mixers when she heard them and walked over, “Lena, I never expected you to be cheap.”

Lena laughed, “How much are you betting?”

“I’m matching Bruce with $1 million dollars.” Diana said.

Lena sighed and then said, “Okay. I’ll match. But, I’m not sure what we are getting out of this. It’s not like we all haven’t bet on the same person and the others who bet against her aren’t exactly matching us in numbers here. I may be rich but, I’m not one to waste money.”

Diana and Bruce laughed.

“Relax, it’s all in fun.” Bruce said.

“We won’t tell them how much the bet is until after the fight. We don’t want to add pressure.” Diana said.

“Agreed.” Lena responded.

“Kara you can be the referee.” Diana said approaching Kara who was standing in front of the training area.

“Umhmm, what a great consolation prize.” Kara said unenthusiastically even though she was kind of excited.

Kara stepped to the center of the mat and said in her best referee voice, “Ladies and Gentlemen. In our right corner fighting in the black pants and black sports bra we have Maggie Sawyer.” Maggie stepped up and danced around giving a few punches towards everyone that was now standing crowded in the training area with drinks in the hands. Everyone was applauding and making whooping sounds.

Kara continued with her introductions, “In our left corner fighting in black shorts and a red sports bra we have Alex Danvers.” Alex stepped towards the crowd throwing a few punches and bowing.

“Fighters come to the center of the ring.” Kara said, and Alex and Maggie stepped forward.

“The only rules are no cheap shots and no weapons. The first one knocked down or to tap out wins. If one of you appear in danger and stop defending yourself, I reserve the right to stop the fight. Touch fists.” Alex and Maggie nodded, touched fists, sand stepped back to their “corners”.

“5…4…3…2…1…Fight” Kara said. 

The two women began fighting and the fight went back and forth. Sometimes it appeared that Maggie would have the upper hand and other times it appeared Alex would. It wasn’t until 10 minutes into the fight that Alex executed a crescent kick that connected to Maggie’s head and she went down and the fight was over. Alex was the winner.

Kara stepped forward and held up Alex’s hand and announced her the winner. Alex then rushed to Maggie’s side who was now seated on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. Good fight.” Maggie responded. Alex helped her up and brought her to sit in a chair that was “ring side”.

“Okay, ten-minute intermission for everyone to place their bets on the next round. It will be Bruce versus Sara.” Lena said and then went to get herself another drink quickly before going to the round table where she would collect the bets.

The rest of the group was crowded around trying to determine who to bet on. It’s safe to never bet against Bruce, but, Sara was trained by the League of Assassins just like Bruce.

“I want to bet on both of them.” Barry said.

“That kind of defeats the purpose of betting.” Cisco said.

“I know but, I already lost the last round.” Barry replied.

“Yeah, Team Flash didn’t do so well.” Iris said.

“I won.” Sara said.

“I should ice you.” Killer Frost replied.

“Why didn’t you tell us when we told you who we were betting on?” Cisco asked Sara.

Sara shrugged and replied, “It was going to be a close fight either way. But, I have learned to size people up from when I was in the League. Hand to hand fighting is my specialty.”

“Who are you betting on this round?” Barry asked.

Sara shook her head and laughed, “I’m in this round Barry.”

Barry blushed, and Sara walked off to prepare for her fight.

Lena was at the table collecting the bets. This was a little more lopsided than the last fight, she was surprised. Winn, James, Barry, and Cisco had bet on Bruce. Iris, Kara, Diana, Maggie, Killer Frost, Alex and herself had bet on Sara. Basically, it was Guys vs. Girls.

Everyone had refreshed their drinks and made their way back over to the training area. Bruce and Sara were warming up.

Bruce said to Sara, “You know I was trained by Ra’s Al Ghul.”

Sara said, “Yes but, I was too for two years in the 1950’s then I was trained by his daughter Nyssa for a couple of years a few years ago.”

Barry said, “Is it too late to change my bet?”

Lena laughed and said, “Yes, you clearly weren’t listening to her story earlier. Trained assassin, back from the dead, blood lust.”

Sara looked at Barry, “Oh, so you bet against me Barry?”

Barry shrugged and said “Well, Oliver said he could beat you and he defeated Ra’s, so I thought Bruce could beat you too.”

Sara huffed and said, “Oliver never beat me.”

“This bet was split Guys vs. Girls. All of the girls bet on you and all of the guys bet on Bruce.” Lena said.

Sara laughed and said, “So, I’m fighting for women’s equality and bragging rights.”

Kara stepped forward to begin the fight, “In the right corner we have Sara Lance fighting in red shorts and a white sports bra.” Sara nodded to the crowd, she wasn’t into the extra showmanship stuff.

“In the left corner we have Bruce Wayne dressed in…” Kara looked to see what Bruce had on and he had on his batman pants and top but, no mask or weapons, “well…as Batman.” Kara finished.

Bruce chuckled and said, “It’s all I had with me. I wasn’t going to fight in my suit.”

“Fighter’s step forward. You know the rules. Touch fists.” Bruce and Sara nodded, touched fists, and then stepped back to their respective “corners”.

“5…4…3…2…1…Fight.” Kara said.

The two began circling each other. They were feeling each other out with light punches and kicks. They continued like that for a while until Maggie yelled out, “Get on with the fighting and stop with the love taps.” They stepped up the intensity a bit, fighting to an essential draw until Bruce let his guard down a bit and Sara backed up a bit and landed a spinning back kick to Bruce’s chest, which she followed up with a flying punch to his head. Bruce was stumbling back, and Sara went in for the kill with an uppercut and Bruce fell to the floor.

Sara was standing over Bruce and said, “Looks like I was the better student.” Kara announced her as the winner.

“Good job Sara.” Diana said.

“Thanks.” Sara responded.

“It’s you and me next.”

“Yes, me fighting a Goddess with superspeed and strength. What a fair fight.” Sara said.

“Oh, it will be. I will have Lena enact a force field, that acts as a power dampener.” Diana said pointing to the console to her right.

“You guys heard that. It will be Diana without powers. She has a power dampener. So, remember that when you place your bets.” Sara said to the room.

“Well, that makes it interesting.” Alex said.

“Very.” Lena replied.

Everyone went and placed their bets. This was a close one, everyone was fairly split since Diana wasn’t going to have her powers. This was Amazon Warrior versus an Assassin. Kara, Alex, Lena, Iris, Bruce, and Winn bet on Diana. Maggie, Barry, James, Cisco, and Killer Frost bet on Sara. After all of the bets were taken Lena announced, “This is another close one. 6 people bet on Diana and 5 people bet on Sara.”

Sara smirked and said to Diana, “Well, we better give them their money’s worth.”

Killer Frost walked over to Sara and said, “I bet on you. Either way win or lose. You owe me a date.”

Sara laughed and said, “You’re on Killer.” And then winked at Killer Frost.

Bruce heard the exchange and said to Killer Frost, “So, I guess it’s not a match?”

Killer Frost laughed and shook her head.

Kara stepped to the center of the ring to begin the fight and said in her referee voice, “In the right corner we have Diana Prince fighting in…”Kara looked and saw that Diana had on next to nothing. She had on some black shorts that really looked like underwear, a black sports bra, her abs were very visible and so were her long legs. Kara got sidetracked, “Diana! Where are your clothes?”

Diana looked confused and said, “Clothes? I’m wearing clothes.”

“Not many.” Maggie said and then added, “But, I’m not complaining.” Alex lightly punched Maggie in the arm and Maggie smiled.

There were echoes of agreement in the group.

Diana walked over to Kara and gave her a not so chaste kiss on the lips and whispered in ear her, “I only want you.” Kara blushed.

There where whoops and cheers from the group. Diana walked back to her side of the “ring”. Kara cleared her throat and continued, “In the right corner we have Diana Prince, fighting in…not so many clothes.” Kara said with a laugh. Diana turned to the group and waved. There were cheers from the group.

“In the left corner we have Sara Lance…fighting in red shorts and a white sports bra.” Kara called them both to the center of the ring and made them touch fists. Kara signaled to Lena to push the button on the console to enable the power dampener. Then Kara began the countdown, “5…4…3…2…1…Fight.” Kara said and stepped back.

This fight was different from all of the other fights. They weren’t tentative. They were going at each other blow for blow. Sara landed punches and kicks to Diana’s face and body. But, Diana gave just as much as she received. They were in the middle of the “ring” going toe to toe, matching each other blow for blow. The group was silent, watching the Amazon warrior and Assassin. No one knew how the other would get the advantage. This fight was lasting longer than the other fights. They were 15 minutes into the fight and both Diana and Sara had bruises beginning to show on their bodies. Kara was concerned she looked to Alex to see if she should stop the fight and Alex shook her head no. Then something happened, it appeared that Diana took up her intensity another level, she began to move quicker, and began to deliver a series of strikes and kicks. Diana landed a kick to Sara’s stomach and kept attacking with a flurry of punches, Sara began to back up and lose her balance and that’s when Diana did a leg sweep and it looked like Sara was going to regain her balance, so Diana delivered a right over hand punch and followed up with a left uppercut. Sara fell to the floor.

Everyone gasped. Diana went over to check on Sara and Sara looked up at her smiling. Diana smiled back. “Good fight. You definitely are worthy of being an Amazon Warrior.” Diana said.

Sara got to her feet and replied, “I wouldn’t mind sparring with you again. You have a few moves I wouldn’t mind learning.”

Diana smiled and said, “I hate to admit it but, you do as well.”

“Well, wasn’t that something.” Barry said.

“Amazing.” James said in agreement.

“Well, let’s all go have a couple of more drinks. I need a celebratory drink.” Diana said.

Kara walked over to Diana to check her injuries and asked her, “How are you feeling?”

“I feel fine. I will heal shortly. That was a nice sparring session.” Diana replied.

“Sparring? You called that sparring?” Kara said.

Diana laughed, “Yes, what else would I call it?”

Kara shrugged and said in Diana’s ear, “Good job. We can have our own victory celebration later.”

Diana smirked and nodded her head in agreement. Everyone stayed for a couple of more hours enjoying each other’s company. After everyone had left for the night. Diana and Kara went to bed and Kara did deliver on giving Diana her victory present.

Diana laid in bed that night thinking that she would be able to go home to Themyscria soon, she hadn’t been home in 100 years. She was excited and nervous. She couldn’t wait to see her mother and the rest of her family. She was excited about her future with Kara and the family that they were building together.

Kara laid in bed that night anxious about meeting Diana’s mom but, not only did she have to meet Diana’s mom she had to tell her mom that she was pregnant. Although both women had their own concerns and fears they knew that together they could face anything, and not only did they have each otherthey had a good support system as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I originally had this as two chapters. But, it fit more as one long chapter to me. I got a little carried away seeing as how not much happened and the Superheroes were just having fun. 
> 
> * I was lazy with the fight scenes. I didn’t feel like writing all of them out for the “fight night”.
> 
> * I switched it up I liked Killer Frost with Sara better than with Bruce. 
> 
> Next Chapter: We visit Themyscria & Kara tells her mom.


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana, Kara, and crew head to Themyscira. Diana and Kara also find out the sex of the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sorry for the delay in updating. This chapter was harder to write than I thought. I was going to break this into two chapters but, it worked better for the overall story to have it as one chapter. 
> 
> * Some have requested a regular update schedule. So, I will update every Friday. Including this Friday since this last entry was late.
> 
> * Diana and Kara are headed to Themyscira.
> 
> * Sex of the little one is revealed.

Kara and Diana awoke the next day in what would soon be their home together. Diana awoke first, she was holding Kara. She looked down at Kara and inhaled sharply. Her beauty always took Diana’s breath away. Kara opened her eyes and saw Diana looking down at her, she smiled a slow sleepy smile.

“Good morning beautiful.” Diana said.

“Good morning gorgeous.” Kara replied.

Diana pulled Kara closer to her and gave her a kiss. She wished they could lie in bed all day but, they both had work and Kara had a doctor’s appointment with Alex and Lena later that day. Diana was also leaving that night for a mission with the Justice League.

Diana pulled back the sheets to take a good look at Kara, her body was changing every day. You could definitely tell that she was pregnant, as she was approximately 6 months pregnant now. Diana looked at Kara as if to remember every curve, the swell of her breasts and the swell of her stomach. Diana moved her hand to Kara’s stomach and caressed it. She bent down and began to speak to the baby, “Hey you. Your mom and I are excited to meet you soon. You’re like a miracle. I didn’t even know that we could make you. I have to be honest with you, I’m a little scared to be a mommy but, I know with your mom and the rest of our family you will turn out to be an amazing being.We both might disappear sometimes but, it’s because we are off making the world a better place. We hope one day that you will understand that. But, never doubt our love for you because you are our everything.” Diana kissed Kara’s belly. Kara was moved to tears because not only was the scene that played out before her eyes was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen but, because Diana expressed some of her own fears and concerns.

Kara pulled Diana up to her, kissed her, and said, “That was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed. I know you have doubts and fears and so do I. But, we can and will do this together.”

“I know. Sometimes I get overwhelmed by the thought of it all. I have everything, and I am scared that something will happen to take it all away.”

“I sometimes fear that as well. But, we can’t think negatively like that. Everything will be okay.”Kara said.

“I know.” Diana replied as she kissed Kara and then proceeded to get out of bed.

Kara groaned, “I know we have a lot to do today. I wish we could lay in bed all day together.”

Diana smiled as she looked at Kara. “I know. We have things we must do. We have an appointment later today with Alex and Lena for a prenatal check-up. You have to go to work at CatCo. I need to go meet with some clients before I meet you at the DEO.”

Kara rolled her eyes and relented and then got up. They both got dressed and went about their day.

****************************************************************************************

Diana arrived at CatCo to pick up Kara for their appointment at the DEO. Kara shouldn’t be flying around as Supergirl anymore as she was now showing. Her belly no longer looked as if she might have eaten too much, but, she looked like she was with child. Diana smiled at that thought. Kara is carrying her child. It filled her with so much love and pride, she couldn’t have picked a better person to have a child and create a life than with Kara.

Diana had never been to Kara’s work before. When Diana stepped off the elevators and walked over to the receptionist’s desk, she heard the room get quiet and felt many eyes on her.

Diana smiled at the receptionist and asked, “Will you please tell Kara Danvers that Diana Prince is here for her? Or could you point me to her office?”

The receptionist sat staring at Diana for a few moments until Diana cleared her throat and asked again. The receptionist finally answered, “She works in the bullpen with the rest of the reporters.” The receptionist gave Diana instructions as to how to get there. Diana thanked the receptionist and proceeded to where she was directed.

Diana felt eyes on her as she was walking to her intended destination but, she kept her eyes on where she was headed. She was used to people watching her since she had come to man’s land. She didn’t understand why so, she just ignored it. When she reached the room she was directed to, she looked around she saw a man sitting at a desk at the head of the room, she assumed he was in charge. There were several other desks throughout the room, she could see why the receptionist called it a bullpen. She looked around the room until she saw Kara.

As Diana was walking over to Kara’s desk she felt eyes on her again but, ignored them. Kara heard the room silence and looked up to see that Diana was walking towards her she smiled. Diana smiled back.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Kara asked as Diana stopped in front of her desk.

“I’m here to pick you up for our appointment.”

“Oh, um. I could have met you there.” Kara said.

Diana held out her hand for Kara to take it and said in a tone only low enough that Kara could here, “It’s too risky for you to fly now that you are showing, and you don’t have a car. You’re doing all of the heavy lifting by carrying our child. The least I can do is give you a ride to our prenatal appointment.”

Kara laughed and nodded her head in agreement. Kara took Diana’s hand and they walked out the building hand in hand.

When they arrived at Diana’s car which was a two-door Mercedes Benz coupe. They both got in and Kara said to Diana, “You know you are going to need a bigger car for when the baby arrives?”

Diana chuckled and responded, “I thought I told you I have 5 cars. I know this isn’t a viable family car. But, I should enjoy it while I can.”

When they arrived at the DEO, they went straight to the med-bay to meet Alex and Lena. Diana and Kara walked in holding hands.

“Hey.” Kara greeted and walked over to Alex and Lena to give them a hug. Alex and Lena greeted Diana and Kara in return.

“What kind of check-up is this today?” Diana asked.

“We haven’t really given Kara a thorough check-up. Lena and I had to work together and gather knowledge on prenatal care. We don’t have much knowledge on Kryptonian pregnancies or Demi-God pregnancies. We are going to perform an anatomy scan today, take blood, and urine samples to make sure everything is progressing within the normal range of a human pregnancy or any alien pregnancies we have on file and if it is outside of those results.” Alex said.

Kara and Diana nodded their heads. Kara went to lie on the bed with the red sun lamps attached to it. Alex took Kara’s blood samples and Lena wheeled the ultrasound machine over. Diana went to stand next to Kara. Alex lifted Kara’s shirt up in order to conduct the ultrasound.

“You’re really starting to show.” Alex noted.

“She is. No more Supergirl until after she gives birth.” Diana said.

Kara sighed and said, “I don’t have a car. I’m going to miss flying and being Supergirl.”

Diana reached for Kara’s hand, “I know. It’s only for a few more months.”

Alex and Lena were looking at the ultrasound conferring. The baby’s heartbeat started to play through the speakers and Kara and Diana looked up to the screen. They could see their baby, they could hear the heartbeat.

“Do you want to know the sex of the baby?” Lena asked.

Diana and Kara looked at each other.

“Do you want to know?” Diana asked Kara.

Kara nodded. Diana turned to Alex and Lena and nodded her head as well.

“You’re having a baby girl.” Alex said.

Diana leaned down and kissed Kara.

“Will you please print a few pictures of the ultrasound? I want to take some for when we go visit my home this weekend.” Diana said through tears in her eyes. Diana couldn’t remember the last time she cried. When she thought about it, it had been after Steve died and those were sad tears, the tears she spilled today were happy tears, tears of joy.

“Congratulations.” Lena said to the two women.

“Thank you.’ Kara said beaming.

“You’re approximately 28 weeks pregnant. It appears that you’re on track for a 40-week pregnancy. So, you have about 12 weeks to go. We estimate your due date as April 30th.” Alex said.

“Wow. That’ll be here in no time.” Kara said.

“Yes. But, we will be ready.” Diana said reassuringly then added, “Now, let’s go buy you a car.”

“Buy me a car?” Kara asked quizzically.

“Yes, you need a mode of transportation while you a pregnant.” Diana replied.

“But, um. You said you have 5 cars why can’t I drive one of yours?” Kara asked confused.

Diana chuckled, “Because those are my cars. We will get you your own.”

“Girls and their toys.” Lena said laughing lightly.

Diana laughed and pointed towards Lena, “She gets it.”

Kara rolled her eyes. They thanked Alex and Lena and left.

****************************************************************************************

Group text:

_Lena: What kind of car did you get?_

_Kara: BMW X5…I wanted a Toyota Prius…Diana said no._

_Maggie: You know she wasn’t going to go for a Prius._

_Kara: *sighs* I know…but, I tried._

_Alex: Did you tell everyone about the baby?_

_Kara: It’s a girl!!!_

_James: Congrats!_

_Winn: Yay! I get to make her suit when she is old enough._

_Lena: You will have to fight me on that._

_Alex: She might not want to be a superhero._

_Kara: Can we not plan my baby’s future before she is even born?_

_Maggie: So…when is the wedding?_

Kara has left the conversation.

_Lena: I told you to ease her into it. Alex you will have to talk to Diana._

_Alex: Why me?_

_James: Because you’re Kara’s sister._

_Winn: Do Amazon’s even know about weddings? Diana lived on an island full of women for 700 years._

_Maggie: Good point. Alex you’re up._

_Lena: Maybe, I better go with Alex. Just in case…_

****************************************************************************************

A few days later…

Diana, Kara, Alex, Maggie, and Lena all met at the DEO. Diana and Kara didn’t know how going to Diana’s home turned into one big girls’ trip. But, that’s what it was.

“Are we ready?” Diana asked.

“ Yes. We will breach to Earth-1 to meet Sara and the others and then Sara will transport us to Themyscira.” Alex said.

Kara opened the breach to Earth-1 and they all stepped through. On the other side on Earth-38, Sara, Caitlin, and Iris stood waiting for them. They all greeted each other.

“Everyone ready to go?” Sara asked. Everyone deferred to Diana. Diana nodded her head. There were a lot of feelings going through Diana, she was going home for the first time in 100 years. She missed her mom, her friends, and thousands of her sisters remained there.

Sara walked the crew to the jump ship, she had left the Wave Rider with her crew in case an emergency arose. Once everyone was loaded on the jump ship, Sara told Gideon to plot a course for Themyscira.

“How long until our arrival at Themyscira?” Diana asked.

“Approximately 2 hours. Normally we would get there instantly but, we are usually traveling to a specific time and date. However, since we are traveling in the current timeline then it will take longer.” Sara replied.

Diana nodded in understanding.

****************************************************************************************

When they landed on Themyscira and Diana stepped out of the cargo door. It was just as beautiful as she remembered. They had landed on the beach. Diana was taking in the ocean, it was a beautiful deep blue.

Diana turned around when she heard the sound of horses approaching. She went to stand in front of her friends, so that her fellow Amazons would see her first and know that they weren’t a threat.

As the Amazons drew closer to the group Diana grew nervous for the first time in her life. She never got nervous. But, she was going to see her mother for the first time in 100 years. She noticed the new General, it appeared to be Philippus. She knew her mother, Queen Hippolyta wouldn’t be far behind. Although, her mother was a Queen, she was an Amazon first and foremost and would never allow her fellow Amazonians to go into potential battle without her. As the soldiers came to a stop before them, pointing weapons at them.

Diana stepped forward and said, “Please sisters, we mean no harm. I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.”

General Philippus looked down at Diana and said, “You are an imposter. Diana left 100 years ago and never returned. Who are you?”

As Diana was reaching for her lasso of truth to convince her fellow Amazons that she was who she truly said she was, she saw her mother riding forward to assess the situation. Diana unhooked the lasso of truth from her side and wrapped it around her arm and spoke.

“I am who I say I am.  I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. I searched for a way home for 100 years and could not find a way until now. I came to see my mother, I have news to share with her.” Diana said while looking at her mother.

Queen Hippolyta dismounted her house and began walking towards her daughter with tears in her eyes. When Hippolyta reached Diana, she stood in front of her and reached up to touch her daughters face. Diana leaned into her mother’s touch and whispered, “It’s me mom.”

Hippolyta hugged Diana and kissed her cheek and then pulled back and looked Diana in the face again and said, “It is you my little one. I thought I would never lay eyes upon your face again.”

Diana felt the tears that she was holding back begin to escape her eyes and fall down her cheeks. “I know mother. I never gave up hope. My friends helped me find this place.” Diana said motioning to the people that stood behind her.

Hippolyta had barely noticed the people standing behind Diana for her focus had solely been on her daughter. Hippolyta recognized the ship as she had seen it before. She stepped beside Diana to get a better look at the people her daughter had brought with her. But, she never let go of Diana, she was holding her hand as she stood beside her.

“I recognize the ship. It is the same ship that dropped of Helen of Troy. But, I don’t see the person that dropped her off.” Hippolyta said.

Sara stepped forward, bowed, and said, “Hi. I’m Sara Lance. I’m the captain of this ship and that was my crew member that you met last time.”

Diana introduced everyone but, beckoned to Kara with her free hand to come forward as she was still holding her Mother’s hand.

Diana took Kara’s hand and turned to face her Mother.

“Mother, there is someone important I want you to meet. This is Kara, my girlfriend.” Diana said.

The Queen smiled at Kara and said,“It’s nice to meet you Kara.” Queen Hippolyta took Kara into an embrace and when she did she looked down at Kara’s stomach. She felt a bump. But, she didn’t say anything. The Queen knew man’s land was strange. Maybe, her daughter’s girlfriend just had a bit of a belly.

Kara smiled at the Queen and said, “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

Kara was a little uncomfortable because she had never met her significant other’s parents before, well outside of Mon-El’s and they turned out to be bat shit crazy. Bu, here she was standing in front of her lover’s mother who was also the friggin Queen of the Amazons. It was taking everything in her not to freak the hell out.

Kara whispered in a tone low enough that Diana could only hear, “When are you going to tell her I’m carrying your baby? She probably just thinks I’m fat.”

Queen Hippolyta perked up at that and turned to Diana, “She’s pregnant with your child?”

Diana laughed and turned to Kara, “All Amazons have enhanced hearing as well. It’s not just me.”

Kara turned red, turned to Diana and said, “You couldn’t have warned me about that _before_ now.”

Diana shrugged and turned back to her mother to reply, “Yes, she is. It’s biologically mine. We can meet in one of the meeting rooms to discuss more on that if you wish. Maybe, with General Phillipus, Castalia, Epione, Alex, and Lena. There are many more questions we have than answers.”

Queen Hippolyta smiled and turned to the Amazons, “We will feast tonight in celebration of many things. We will give thanks to the Gods for returning Diana home and for blessing us with a new Amazon that will soon be born. Diana has created a life with her partner Kara.” There were shouts and celebration among the Amazons.

Queen Hippolyta turned to Phillipus, “Please arrange for Diana’s guests to have comfortable accommodations. Also, please see to it that you, Castalia, and Epione meet us in my study.” Phillipus bowed to her Queen and went about her orders.

Diana, Kara, Alex, and Lena followed the Queen.

****************************************************************************************

Once they arrived at the study, they could see that food and refreshments had been laid out for them on a table. As if on cue Kara’s stomach growled.

Diana laughed and turned to Kara, “Always hungry.”

Kara smirked and said, “Well, I am eating for two.”

“Yes, but you ate a lot even before you were pregnant.” Diana replied with a grin.

Queen Hippolyta looked at the two women interacting. She was happy that her daughter had found someone to love and start a family with. She was happy that her daughter had found her way home. She might have a few questions as to how Diana got Kara pregnant but, that wasn’t her main concern. She had Diana sculpted from clay, so far be it from her to judge on how life was created. She knew that miracles were possible through the Gods.

Alex and Lena were looking around at how beautiful the place was.

Alex whispered to Lena, “Do you see how beautiful this place is? How beautiful the women are?”

Lena chuckled softly and said, “I bet that all of the fighting and training they do is just foreplay.”

Diana interrupted the two, “Didn’t you learn anything about Amazonian hearing from what happened earlier on the beach? So, not only did Kara and I hear you also my mother did.” Diana said gesturing towards her mother.

Alex and Lena blushed and whispered apologies.

Diana turned to her mother and said teasingly, “These are some of the smartest women in man’s land. However, they act like nothing but children.”

Queen Hippolyta laughed, “Diana they were just having fun. You have always been too serious. I’m surprised you found time to make a baby.”

Diana scoffed, “Mother, you caught me numerous times engaging in sexual activities with different partners. You told me it was normal and not to be embarrassed about it…”

Kara cut Diana off and asked, “How many different partners?”

Diana stiffened slightly and replied, “I am 800 years old. I cannot recall such things.”

Alex and Lena were laughing in the corner. Diana was a bad liar.

Lena raised her eyebrow and said wickedly, “Diana you are known for truth and justice…not lying. It’s not a good look on you.”

Diana laughed and replied, “Lena, be lucky you are human, or I would give you the Mon-El treatment.”

Lena playfully looked offended, “You would never. I’m helping send Mon-El back to the future, helping with prenatal care for Kara, and helping design new technology to help you and Kara. You wouldn’t know what to do without me.”

Diana rolled her eyes before a smile crept onto her face and replied, “I lived hundreds of years before meeting you. Don’t be so sure. Also, isn’t Mon-El still in National City and not back in the future?”

Alex and Kara laughed.

Queen Hippolyta interjected and asked, “Who is this Mon-El? Is he an enemy?”

Alex and Lena tried to stifle a laugh. Kara looked uncomfortable. Diana stiffened. Lena walked over to Queen Hippolyta and pulled out a tablet she brought with her. She had brought some technology with her to ensure she had access to internet, she had her own satellites afterall.

Diana raised an eyebrow quizzically before saying, “Please tell me you didn’t?”

Lena tried looking innocently, “Winn made me promise to play it for your mother and if I deliver on that promise I get to create the little one’s super suit if and when they decide to be a superhero like their mom’s.”

Diana sighed and said, “Wait. We will play it when the rest of my Mother’s advisers get here. It will get them up to speed on things. I don’t suppose there is an edited version?”

Lena shook her head and tried to hide her smile. Alex walked over to Kara who was looking like she was about to have a stroke. Alex whispered to Kara, “Everything will be fine. You are carrying Diana’s baby. They are half-Amazon. The past is the past.”

Diana walked over to Kara and gave her a reassuring smile, pulled her to her for a hug, and gave her a kiss on the temple.

“ _I love you. Everything will be fine.” Diana said in Kryptonian_

_“I love you too.” Kara responded._

As if on cue Phillipus, Castalia, and Epione entered the room. Queen Hippolyta turned to Alex, Lena, and Kara to introduce the women.

“This is General Phillipus the General of our Army, Castalia is an Oracle and the member of our council, and Epione is our chief healer. I wanted them to be here in case they had insight or input to offer. Everything that is said within these walls will not be repeated except if need be to the Council.” Hippolyta said.

The women nodded in agreement. They all walked towards the table and gathered around it. Diana nodded to Lena to play the video. Lena placed the tablet in the middle of the table so that everyone could see and pressed play. The video played, and the images of Diana and Kara at the DEO played on the screen, the whole party incident, there was a screen shot ofDNA results, the ultrasounds, and images of Diana and Kara holding hands listening to the baby’s heartbeat for the first time.

“What did we just watch? Castalia asked.

“It’s what is called a video in man’s land. They have technology you can use to record images of what is happening in present time, then you can save it, and watch it later.” Diana replied.

Queen Hippolyta looked at her advisors in the room.

“Castalia, have you had any prophecies of this or received any messages from the Gods?” Queen Hippolyta asked.

Castalia replied, “I believe what they say is to be true. That this is Diana’s child. There was a prophecy of her having a child. It was not clear until now exactly how. I knew she would return one day with a woman. But, I did not know that woman would be carrying her child.”

Diana perked up at hearing this, “Have you heard or seen anything else about the child? It’s future?”

“The child will be a great warrior. She will be like you Diana and from what I have seen like Kara as well. The Gods will welcome her and grant her the same gifts as you. They will protect her as they protect you.” Castalia replied but, then added, “You must protect this child though for some may try to find her and use her as a weapon for their own gain. You must hide her and her gifts until she reaches of age.”

Diana and Kara looked at each other. They both had concerns about their child’s safety. But, they both had experience with having dual identities and protecting them. It would be hard to do with a child but, Kal-El was able to do so as well as Kara.

“Is it normal for those like Diana to be able to grow…a penis at will?” Alex asked uncomfortably. She had to ask, it was the scientist in her and it all seemed so strange. She really didn’t want to know about her sister’s sex life more than she had to but, it seemed these days she knew more than she ever wanted to know.

“The God’s granted Diana with various gifts, superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes, stamina, charisma, resistance to fire, magical capabilities, resistance to magic, enhanced healing, enhanced senses, flight capabilities, wisdom and intelligence, an indomitable will, stunning beauty, a kind heart, charisma, multilingualism, and dimensional teleporting to name a few. One must also, remember that Diana’s father is Zeus, the most powerful Olympian God, he possesses the ability to manipulate cosmic and mystical energy, firing powerful bolts of electrical force energy light like bolts, changing his shape and size at will, opening and closing inter-dimensional apertures, sending himself and others through the dimensions he creates, creating mountains, granting superhuman abilities and properties to living beings or inanimate objects. Zeus can also control the mystical life energies of other Olympian gods. Zeus also possesses limited precognitive abilities that allow him to glimpse various alternate futures.” Castalia paused and then continued, “So, Diana being able to grow a penis shouldn’t be outside of her capabilities. She left before we could test her full abilities.” Castalia finished.

Kara looked at Diana and smiled, “Quite the resume Diana.”

Diana smirked and said, “I have to keep up with my Kryptonian.”

Queen Hippolyta looked at her daughter with great pride. She was an amazing woman.

“Diana, remember what I told Antiope when she was to train you that she was not to take it easy on you because of who and what you are, that you were to become the best. You worked hard and trained every day. This is just another ability that needs practice to develop, just like your sword fighting or hand to hand combat.”

Diana looked at her mother fondly and replied, “Mother, I remember all that you have taught me. I have been practicing.” Diana looked as though she began to concentrate.

Kara quirked an eyebrow confused as to what was happening. Alex and Lena looked at each other. Diana really wasn’t going to show off her ability to grow a penis right now, in front of everyone. Was she?

Diana had on her Amazon outfit and as she felt her member grow. She looked up and smiled and lifted up her skirt to show everyone she was able to control it.

Kara looked over at Diana and then down and gasped, “Diana!” she exclaimed.

Diana looked at her confusedly, “What is with you people from man’s world and nudity. It is nothing it is how we are born.”

Lena looked at Diana’s newest addition and said with a smirk on her face, “No wonder Kara was walking funny the morning after.”

Kara huffed, “I was not walking funny…I was just a little sore.”

Alex pointed to it and said, “Well, I can’t blame you. It is pretty long and thick.”

“Is this not the average size?” Diana asked.

Lena rolled her eyes and said, “Diana, don’t act like you haven’t been with guys. Steve, Bruce, and who knows who else.”

Diana deadpanned, “I am 800 years old. I cannot recall such things.”

Kara looked at Diana’s new friend and said, “It is above average. I believe average for a human male is 5-6 inches. Yours appears to be 9 inches.”

Lena replied, “You act like you’ve never seen it before.”

Kara blushed and responded, “Well, I was drunk, and she grew a….and we were in the middle and she kind of just put it in…and I um, kind of passed out afterwards.”

Queen Hippolyta was beaming with pride as the conversation was transpiring. Phillipus, Castalia, and Epione were paying attention to the interactions of the individuals around them.

Lena smiled and quirked an eyebrow “Passed out?”

Kara blushed again, “You saw the apartment the next day…I might have um, partially flared out my powers, on top of…”Kara trailed off.

Lena smiled knowingly and drawled, “Right.”

Alex had enough of the mental images she didn’t need, sighed, and pointed at Diana’s member that was still out, “Put it away.” Then turned to Lena and asked, “Did you bring the sonogram pictures for Queen Hippolyta?”

Lena nodded and pulled an envelope out of her bag and handed it to the Queen, “This tablet is also for her. It will allow her to connect and speak with you Diana.”

Diana smiled a big smile and went over to hug Lena, “Thank you.”

“You’re part of the family now and we take care of family.” Lena said.

Queen Hippolyta spoke, “Thank you Lena. How about we have Epione our healer look at you? We don’t have pregnancies here on Themyscira and know nothing about alien biology but, it would give an old woman like me a piece of mind that her grandchild and newest daughter will be okay.” A grin spread across the Queen’s face and she said proudly, “I’m going to be a grandmother.”

Diana walked over to her mother and hugged her, “You were the best mother I could have ever asked for and I’m sure you will be a great grandmother.”

After they broke from their embrace the Queen said, “Phillipus will show you to your quarters and the celebration will begin at dusk.”

****************************************************************************************

Diana and Kara arrived at the party together. By the time they arrived Diana noticed that Alex, Maggie, Lena, Sara, Caitlin, and Iris were sitting around a table with other Amazons having a good time. The drinks and food were already flowing.

Queen Hippolyta noticed the arrival of her daughter and Kara and called attention to the Amazons, “We are here to celebrate the homecoming of my daughter, your Princess, Diana.” The Amazons shouted in celebration. Queen Hippolyta motioned to calm the Amazons down and continued, “We are also here to celebrate Princess Diana’s child she is expecting with Kara. Let’s all raise our glasses in a toast to them and may their daughter be healthy, strong, and live a long life.” Everyone raised their glasses and toasted to Kara and Diana.

Kara and Diana had chosen to sit with the rest of the group that they had come with. They were all sitting at the table when a woman approached them. Diana turned her head as she saw the woman approach. The woman was beautiful, as most Amazons were. This woman had long brunette hair, tanned, she was tall approximately 5’10, toned and athletic, with the most striking blue eyes.

Diana’s smile widened, “Kasia. It’s great to see you.” The women embraced, and Diana turned to introduce Kasia to her friends, “This is Kasia. One of my oldest friends.”

Maggie and Lena looked at each other. Friends? Right.

Kasia laughed and said, “Is that what they call it in man’s land?”

“I’m being diplomatic.” Diana shrugged and then chuckled.

Maggie loved stirring up shit, “So, how long were you together?”

“250 years. Relationships work different here on Themyscira.” Diana replied.

“Different? How are they different?” Caitlin asked suddenly intrigued.

Diana’s mouth opened and closed thinking of a way to explain it, “I suppose not that different. You have monogamous relationships, non-monogamous relationships, polyamorous relationships.”

“And you two were?” Maggie asked pointing between Kara and Kasia.

Kasia laughed and replied, “It would depend on the decade.”

“When you date that long you begin to measure in decades and not years.” Diana offered. Then she turned to Kara and said, “That’s what we have to look forward to, my love.”

“Nice recovery.” Sara said laughing.

Diana shrugged and replied, “One of the gifts the God’s granted me, charisma.”

Lena laughed and said, “So, she finally admits that she has an unfair advantage.”

Diana shook her head and replied, “No, the God’s grant everyone gifts and talents. Why do you think you are so intelligent Lena? Why is Sara such a great fighter?”

“You make good points. But, we don’t want to get too philosophical or religious this evening. This is a celebration. Let’s have some more drinks and fun.” Maggie said interrupting Diana.

Everyone partied the rest of the night. There were lots of drinks and laughs amongst old and new friends. Diana had felt the lightest she had since leaving Themyscira. She was at home with Kara, surrounded by family and friends. She felt like she had it all and she was scared by that feeling because if there was one lesson she learned from being in man’s land is that nothing good lasts forever and she felt an inkling that something bad might be coming. But, tonight wasn’t the night for such thoughts she was going to enjoy the moment and the weekend with her family and friends.

The rest of the weekend went by in the blink of an eye. When it was time for them to leave the island. When they all were standing at the jump ship where Diana was bidding her mother goodbye.

“Mother, you have the device that Lena gave you?” Diana asked.

“Yes. I also have the device she gave me to be able to visit you. It will allow me to breach to you.”

Diana smiled and looked at Lena. “Cisco and Winn helped me create it.” Lena said.

Diana turned back to her mother, “Good. Then you must come when we have the baby shower. I will contact you with the details.”

Diana and her mother embraced again. Queen Hippolyta turned her attention to Kara and said, “Welcome to the family. I’m very excited about the new addition to the family, the new little warrior.”

After everyone finished their goodbyes they all boarded the jump ship to head back to Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Notes:
> 
> * Philippus - Amazon General Warrior  
> * Castalia - Amazon Oracle  
> * Epione - Amazon’s chief healer.  
> * Kasia - Diana's lover on Themyscira. 
> 
> Other Notes/Thoughts:
> 
> * How did you all like Queen Hippolyta? I didn’t want to make it too emotional the reunion but, I tried to convey that Hippolyta and Diana were both overwhelmed with coming how. I could have made the chapter longer. But, I set it up so the Queen might make an appearance later.
> 
> * I didn’t go too far into the character interactions of the outside characters. I might make references to some things that happened in Themyscira later. They were there for a weekend.
> 
> * Lena and Diana’s interactions have taken a turn since it has come out that they used to be involved. But, it’s just friendly. 
> 
> * Any baby name suggestions?
> 
> Next Chapter: Moving Day. Diana and Kara go visit Kara’s mom.


	13. Home Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara moves into Diana’s house. Kara takes Diana home to meet her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * See end of chapter notes.  
> * Warning sex scene in this chapter with G!P so if you don't want to read it, you can skip over it. It's only about a 1/4 of the story this chapter, if that much.  
> * A surprising revelation is made about two of the women.

Moving day had arrived. Kara had packed all of her things in her apartment. She looked around at what was left. She decided she wouldn’t take any of her furniture because she didn’t need it. She would give it away. There was nothing in her apartment that was really special to her. But, it was bittersweet this was an apartment that she had for the past few years. She was really doing this, they were really doing this her and Diana were moving in together. They were having a child together. She loved Diana but, change no matter what was always a little scary. She looked at the 10 boxes she had packed and thought about how her whole life only fit into 10 boxes, that mostly consisted of clothes and a few trinkets she had picked up along the way. It’s amazing how moving made you reflective as you it forced you to go through all of the things that you had accumulated in your life. Her reflections made her realize that she wasn’t a material person, those weren’t the things that defined her. Supergirl was what had defined her and before she had become Supergirl she was so busy trying to fit in and be normal and trying not to seem extraordinary that her life had been altogether too normal.

Yet here she was now, only a few years after becoming Supergirl, she was having a baby with an extraordinary woman, even that word could not do her justice. Diana was a Goddess and she chose her, Kara Danvers to be with. Diana had chosen Kara, not Supergirl to be with and a woman like her who could have chosen anyone to be with, had chosen just plain old Kara Danvers to be with. That’s part of the reason Kara had run, she still couldn’t fathom what a woman like Diana had saw in her. But, Diana had chosen her, all of her. A question kept nagging at her and she kept trying to push it down. How long would Diana choose her? She knew Diana would always be around for their child but, what about her?

The doorbell rang, and she jumped slightly as it startled her from her thoughts. Kara went to open the door and she saw Alex, Maggie, Lena, Winn, and James standing at there. Had they all arrived together?

Kara smiled at them and moved aside to let them in.

“Hey guys.” Kara said brightly. Everyone replied their greetings.

“We all figured that we would come a little early and have a goodbye drink with you. This apartment held many game nights and get togethers for us all.” Alex said.

Kara smiled, “Yeah, there are a lot of fond memories in this apartment. But, we can still have game nights at my new place and create more memories. It is kind of bittersweet though.”

There were nods of agreement throughout the room.

Alex went to the kitchen and poured champagne in the plastic cups they had brought. Everyone walked over to the drinks that Alex had poured. Alex gave one to Kara as well.

“A glass of wine occasionally is fine during pregnancy and considering you are having an alien/demi-God baby one glass of champagne shouldn’t hurt.” Alex said as she handed the cup to Kara.

They all raised their cups for a toast and Lena spoke, “Let’s toast to new beginnings, our expanding family, and to whatever fight the future brings because together we all can accomplish anything.”

Lena’s speech provided Kara with some warmth and much needed support that she didn’t know she needed until that moment. Her and Diana’s child were going to need the support of all of them with being so different, having powers, and having parents with dual identities. It will help to have them surrounded by humans and other people who will understand what their parents do.

They all clinked their cups together and took a drink. Soon enough stories began to flow about everyone’s favorite memories in Kara’s apartment.Everyone was laughing and smiling and having a good time. The doorbell rang, and Kara went to answer the door. It was Diana. Kara let Diana into the apartment and gave her a hug and a kiss. Diana greeted everyone and looked around the apartment to see what Kara had packed.

Diana looked over to the kitchen and saw the empty alcohol bottles lined across the counter. Diana raised an eyebrow quizzically and began to open her mouth but, Kara cut her off.

“I only had two glasses of champagne. Alex said it was okay. You know alcohol affects me and you differently than humans.” Kara said.

Diana knew that Kara’s friends were coming to the apartment early to give Kara a proper send off. That’s why she didn’t show up until a couple of hours later, to give Kara and her friends some time to enjoy themselves. Diana herself was excited about Kara moving in, excited about their future life together and all that it would bring.

Diana walked over to the kitchen counter where the alcohol was sitting and poured herself a cup.

“Have you finished packing?” Diana said turning to Kara and sipping on her drink.

Kara nodded and replied, “Yes. I only have 10 boxes. It shouldn’t take long to move everything. I’m giving the furniture away. Winn and James are going to load it into the moving truck and take it to the The Salvation Army.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep any of it? It is your home as well. I want to make sure you feel comfortable.” Diana asked.

“I am.”

Kara and her friends began to move her things out her out of her apartment. When the last of her things were gone, she paused for a moment in the doorway, looked back at her now empty apartment and then closed the door on her old life.

****************************************************************************************

Diana and Kara were at their new place together. Their friends had left and now it was just the two of them in their new home together. Kara felt that the place was going to take some getting used to, it was so large. It was a mansion with different levels, rooms, secret rooms, and garages.

They were sitting in the theater room, with snacks relaxing and watching TV.

“We should start working on the nursey soon.” Diana said.

Kara nodded her head in agreement. “Yeah, I suppose we don’t have much time left before the baby arrives. We should probably go to visit my mom next weekend and tell her the news as well.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t told her by phone now.”

Kara laughed and said, “This is something that I probably need to tell her in person, considering all of the unusual circumstances surrounding the situation and pregnancy. She is a scientist though so be prepared for a lot of questions.”

Diana shrugged and replied, “I’m fine with that.” They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until Kara spoke, “So, um, what do you want to christen this room.”

Diana raised an eyebrow quizzically and replied, “I don’t understand.”

Kara laughed and said, “Sex, Diana…sex. They say when you move into a new home, the couple is supposed to have sex in every room in the house. It’s a colloquial term called christening a room.”

“I like this term. I would be more than happy to oblige with your request.”

They were sitting on the black leather sofa in the entertainment room. Diana maneuvered to where she was on top of Kara and leaned down to kiss Kara. Their lips met, and the kiss began slowly with their tongues caressing each other gently. The kiss began to increase in intensity as the passion and want rose.

Kara was the one to break the kiss and whispered in Diana’s ear, “I want to feel your cock growing in my mouth.”

Diana’s clit jumped at Kara’s request and she let out a low growl. They hadn’t done that before and it was definitely an experience she was looking forward to.

“Are you sure?” Diana asked.

Kara hummed and replied, “I want to see if you taste any different.”

Diana used her superspeed to underdress and came back to Kara and began to kiss her again. She kissed down Kara’s jawline to her throat and sucked on her pulse point. She undressed Kara quickly and began slow kisses and nips down her chest until she reached her breasts and took Kara’s left breast into her mouth. She began sucking on it gently and then increased the pressure. Kara gasped, and her hips bucked in response. Diana took Kara’s other breast into her mouth sucked on it. Diana released Kara’s breast from her mouth with a pop. Diana pushed Kara’s legs apart and knelt down and began kissing her inner thigh, she licked and sucked it. Kara moaned, “Diana...please.”

Diana took pity on Kara and flicked her tongue against Kara’s clit. Kara let out a low moan. Diana alternated between sucking and licking Kara’s clit. Kara reached down and put her hand on the back of Diana’s head to hold it in place as she ground her sex against Diana’s tongue. Diana moaned in response and the vibrations caused Kara to move her hips faster.

“Mmmm…fuck…Diana.” Kara gasped out.

Diana inserted two fingers inside Kara in response.

“Rao! Fuck me.” Kara shouted.

Diana moved her tongue faster than humanly possible and stroked her fingers in and out of Kara faster ensuring she curled her fingers inside of her so that she hit Kara’s most sensitive spot.

“Shit…I’m…coming.” Kara screamed.

Diana pumped her fingers in and out of Kara even faster. She felt Kara’s walls clench around her fingers and Kara gripped the back of Diana’s head even harder and began grinding her sex against Diana’s face at an inhuman pace as her climax reached its apex, . Just when Kara thought she had reached her peak, Diana moved her tongue even faster and inserted a third finger inside Kara and thrust faster and harder.

Kara had never felt such exquisite pleasure in her life. She felt her body heating up. She felt the burning behind her eye lids and she tried to fight off what she knew was coming. But, she couldn’t it felt too good. She needed this release.

“Oh…shiiittt…” Kara screamed out as another orgasm washed over her. Her eyes flew open, her back bowed off of the couch, and a red beam shot from her eyes into the ceiling.

Diana helped Kara ride out her orgasm and after Kara came down she collapsed back onto the couch. She tried to control her breathing and licked her lips. She tried to form thoughts but, couldn’t all she felt in that moment was pure bliss. She had a small smile on her face.

Diana kissed her way back up Kara’s body until she reached her mouth and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before purring into her ear, “You are very sexy before, during, and after you come. Shall I make you come again?”

Kara shook her head and then looked up at Diana with a mischievous smile, “Not yet. Have you forgotten what I said I wanted to do to you?”

Diana stiffened a bit and Kara felt her.

“Um, do you um, not want that?”

Diana chuckled softly, “I do. I don’t want you to feel pressured to do it if you wish not to.”

Kara kissed Diana and replied, “I wouldn’t have offered to if I didn’t want to. Stand up.”

Diana did as she was told and stood in front of the couch. Kara sat up on the couch and turned to face Diana. She pulled Diana forward by the hips towards her face. Diana’s sex was at Kara’s mouth. Kara looked up at Diana and said huskily, “I want you to make it grow slowly for me as I suck on your clit.”

Diana’s clit jumped, and hips jerked forward at Kara’s words. Kara moved forward holding Diana by the hips and licked her clit. Diana moaned.

Kara began sucking on Diana’s clit and Diana did as she was instructed. She began letting her member grow, as her member elongated Diana felt Kara alternating between licking what was now becoming the tip of her cock and sucking. It felt better than Diana had even imagined. The sensation was indescribable.

“Kara.” Diana gasped. Kara looked up at Diana, their eyes locking. This only turned them both on even more. Kara hadn’t particularly enjoyed doing this before but, with Diana it was different. She felt herself getting wetter, if that was even possibly. She felt her juices beginning to spill onto the couch.

Kara licked and sucked until Diana’s member was fully erect. Diana was a wreck, she had been holding off her orgasm since Kara started. She tried taking deep, steady breaths to slow down her orgasm, so she could enjoy this experience for as long as possible.

Kara reached up and took Diana’s cock into her hand and began working her hand up and down Diana’s shaft slowly. Diana tilted her head back and moaned.

Kara took Diana’s cock into her mouth and eased her mouth down Diana’s shaft slowly until all 9 inches were in her mouth. “Fuuucckkk.” Diana growled.

Kara began to suck Diana’s cock slowly and Diana placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder. She didn’t want to put it on the back of her head in case that made Kara feel uncomfortable. Diana began rocking slowly into Kara’s mouth and Kara began to suck harder and faster.

Diana knew she couldn’t hold on much longer, she was going to come. She tried to pull back from Kara. But, Kara grabbed her hips, so she couldn’t get away.

“I’m…going…to…come.” Diana gasped. She tried to pull away again but, Kara held onto her hips tighter.

Kara could feel Diana was close and began sucking and stroking Diana’s cock simultaneously. Hard and fast. Diana’s hips were moving faster, matching Kara’s rhythm.

“Kara!” Diana yelled out as she felt her come stream out of her and into Kara’s hot, wet mouth and Kara drank all of her essence.

Kara pulled back and looked up at Diana who was looking down at her. Diana gave a slightly delirious smile as she fought to come back down.

“Magnificent.” That was all Diana could get out. That was the only word she could use to describe what she had just felt.

Kara had a smug grin on her face and replied, “I know, and I’m not done with you yet. That was foreplay. Now, I need you inside of me.”

Kara laid back down on the couch and spread her legs open for Diana. Diana wasn’t one to complain and certainly wasn’t lacking stamina but, pregnant Kara’s sex drive was going to be the end of her. Diana looked down at Kara laid on the couch splayed open waiting for her to take her. Her blonde her spilled over her shoulders, her eyes dark with desire, the smell of her sex, and the sight of her sex glistening with arousal had Diana’s member harden instantly.

Diana knelt between Kara’s legs and held herself up, careful not to lie on Kara’s belly. She bent down and kissed Kara thoroughly.

Diana hovered her mouth so that her breath would tickle Kara’s ear and said huskily, “Your dripping wet with anticipation. You have been wanting me inside of you again ever since that night. Haven’t you Kara?” Diana took her member in her hand and rubbed it up and down Kara’s clit and folds.

Kara moaned, and her hips bucked up. But, Diana wouldn’t enter Kara until she told her what she wanted.

“Tell me what you want Kara.” Diana breathed as she continued rubbing her member up and down Kara’s clit and folds. Kara was not one to beg, she wouldn’t beg. But, the teasing of Diana being right there, so close to giving her what she wanted, what she needed was too much.

“Your cock inside of me.” Kara whimpered.

That was all Diana needed to hear before she plunged inside of Kara. They both moaned at the contact and Diana stilled reveling in the feeling for a moment before she began to move in and out of Kara slowly.

“So tight…so wet.” Diana gasped as she began to move her hips faster. Kara was moaning and speaking in Kryptonian as she met each of Diana’s thrusts.

“Rao…Harder.” Kara commanded. Diana couldn’t in this position, so she flipped Kara over on her knees and entered her from the back in one fluid motion.

Diana thrust her hips into Kara harder and faster as Kara held onto the arm of the couch. Kara wanted and needed harder, so she growled, “Fuck me harder or is that all you’ve got.”

Diana’s rhythm stuttered a bit at Kara’s statement surprised by it. But, it drew out something primal in her. She grabbed Kara’s hips and began fucking her with reckless abandon not holding anything back. Kara took every thrust Diana gave and thrust back into Diana in response. The skin to skin contact made loud slapping sounds, that sounded more like booms due to the sheer force they were moving against each other with.

Kara was screaming different obscenities as she came over and over again, “Oh shit…Fuck me…Fuck my pussy…” This only encouraged Diana who by this point had already come in Kara multiple times.

They continued like this for hours, no one wanting to be the first one to stop. Especially with it feeling so exquisite. It was even better than the last time they had sex like this albeit, just as destructive as there were more than a few holes burned into the ceiling and walls. The couch was nothing but, a tattered mess. It was Kara who finally gave in as her powers had flared out from using her heat vision one too many times during the past four hours, in addition to the countless orgasms she had. After they both cried out their last orgasm they collapsed onto the floor with both of them breathless and grinning like two idiots.

It was Kara’s stomach growling that broke them out of their delirious state. Diana chuckled and said, “Someone is hungry.”

Kara grinned, “Well, I haven’t eaten for hours because you were trying to show off your God like abilities in the bedroom.”

Diana replied casually, “I am a Goddess.”

Kara laughed and said, “Don’t get a big head now.”

“I would not do such a thing. I am merely confident in my abilities. You challenged me. I merely accepted the challenge. You didn’t pass out this time. I might have to do better next time.”

Kara rolled her eyes, ignored the comment and replied, “Food please.”

‘“Meet me in the bedroom and I’ll get the food.’’

Diana went to the kitchen and retrieved their food. She took the food to the bedroom, she had prepared several sandwiches, heated up some frozen potstickers she had gotten for Kara, and had brought upstairs a couple of two-liter sodas, and a couple of jugs of water.

When Kara saw Diana enter their room, her eyes went wide, and she broke out in a grin. Food really did make her happy.

“I hope this is enough.” Diana said as she carried everything into the room.

“Potstickers.” Kara said eyeing them.

“Yes. They probably aren’t as good as the ones you are used to but, they should taste fine.”

Diana put the food that she had loaded onto two trays on the table that was in the room. It was located near the double doors that opened onto the balcony. There was a grey chaise lounge sitting next to it. Kara sat on the upper portion of it and Diana sat on the bottom portion of it.

Kara began eating immediately. Diana began eating as well. They ate in a comfortable silence. Diana was reliving the events of earlier that evening. The sex with Kara only had gotten better with time. She would never admit it but, Kara was number one on her list. She liked that Kara seemed to be getting more comfortable and opening up during sex. Diana always held back a little because she didn’t want to be too aggressive. She knew that could turn some women off but, she was beginning to see that wasn’t the case with Kara. The sound of Kara’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“The baby shower is next month.” Kara said.

Diana nodded her head “Yes. That reminds me that I need to contact Lena and Alex to help plan it.”

“I can help.” Kara said.

“No. You are doing the most important thing, carrying our child. I will handle it. We will visit your mother this weekend and tell her. So that she can attend the baby shower.”

“Yes, that sounds good to me. I’ll let Alex know. I’m sure she will want to come.” Kara said.

Diana nodded her head and said, “Let’s go to bed. We both have work in the morning and it is 3am.”

****************************************************************************************

Group Text

_Kara: Going to visit Eliza this weekend in Midvale. Who’s in?_

_Alex: ME!!!!_

_Maggie: Of course, you’re going Alex…_

_Lena: I’m in. Can I bring Sam?_

_Kara: Sure…So, things are going well with her?_

_Lena: Very well… ;)_

_Diana: Why am I on this text chain?_

_Maggie: It’s called a group chat._

_Lena: Kara why aren’t you helping Diana with her pop culture terminology?_

_Diana: She taught me a new term the other day._

_Alex: What was it?_

_Diana: Christening a room._

_Alex: Remind me not to sit anywhere in you guys house without sanitizing it first._

_Diana: I know the term prude too…it refers to someone on this text chain._

_Lena: Boom!_

_Alex: When’s the wedding?_

Kara has left the conversation.

_Diana: ajkdljaslkf_

Diana has left the conversation.

_Lena: I bet Kara took her phone._

_****************************************************************************************_

The weekend had arrived and Diana, Kara, Alex, Maggie, Lena, and Sam all piled into a black SUV getting ready to take the trip to Midvale to visit Kara and Alex’s mom. They were staying the weekend. Diana got into the driver’s seat and said, “I wish I could take a faster car but, since we are bringing the whole clan we must take the truck. I would have preferred if we took my jet.”

“I didn’t even know that was an option.” Lena said.

“Um, I wanted to do the road trip. I wanted to make memories with all of us together before the baby comes.” Kara replied.

“Aww…Little Danvers is getting soft on us.” Maggie said teasingly.

“I think it’s sweet.” Alex interjected.

“Sounds like Diana’s whipped.” Lena teased.

“Whipped? What do you mean by whipped?” Diana asked.

Lena googled whipped on her phone and navigated to the urban dictionary webpage. “The top definition states, to be completely controlled by your girlfriend or boyfriend. In your case it’s your girlfriend, Kara.”

Diana said indignantly, “I am _not_ whipped.”

Maggie chuckled and said, “Whatever helps you sleep at night. However, think about this we are taking a several hour road trip instead of taking your jet which would have us there in what? Two or three hours?”

“It must be true what they say about pregnant…”Lena was interrupted by Kara before she could finish her sentence. “She is just being nice guys. It’s called compromise when you’re in a relationship.”

Sam had been fairly quiet, she was new to the group and it was surreal to be surrounded by a group of intelligent and quite frankly bad ass women. She was enjoying the banter amongst the group. Lena and she had been dating for only a few months and she was touched that everyone agreed to let her come on the trip.

“There is nothing wrong with compromising for those you care about.” Sam offered.

“I agree.” Alex responded immediately and then added. “Especially, someone that is carrying your child.”

Diana reached over and put her hand on Kara’s leg and turned her head to give a quick smile to Kara.

Alex looked at Lena and they had a conversation with their eyes. It was their job to talk to Diana about marrying Kara and if it was in the future for them.

Alex thought for a moment about the best way to bring up the conversation, to plant the seed. She let out a breath and then said, “So, have you thought about what the baby’s full name will be? Diana is Prince your legal last name?”

Kara stiffened a bit, she knew what her sister was up to. But, she wasn’t sure if Diana would know. Diana was very intelligent but, things like this often times either slipped past her or she ignored it. She wasn’t sure which, that part of Diana was still a mystery to her.

“Yes. I have gone by Diana Prince since Steve gave me the surname when I first arrived at man’s land. When I tried to introduce myself as Diana, Princess of Themyscira he cut me off and introduced me as Diana Prince. We have only first names on Themyscira.” Diana replied.

“So…the baby’s last name will be Prince, or will it be hyphenated Prince-Danvers?” Alex pressed.

Diana shrugged, “It is not the last name that is important it is the first name.”

“On Krypton the last name was important. The insignia I wear as Supergirl, is the crest of the House of El. My name is Kara Zor-El, from the House of El.” Kara said.

“You do not go by your Kryptonian name here on Earth amongst the humans. Our child will need to have a human name on file with the government. We can have a naming ceremony amongst friends to provide them with their true name, that represents their true heritage.” Diana offered as a compromise.

Kara’s eyes light up and she replied, “That sounds great.”

“Will your child be a Princess? A Goddess? It’s so confusing.” Maggie asked.

Diana laughed. “Yes, she will be an Amazonian Princess, a Goddess, and a Kryptonian.”

“Amazing. I’m the luckiest Aunt in the world.” Alex said with a huge grin.

Maggie and Lena hummed in agreement. They were all excited about the little one’s arrival. Alex decided to enjoy the rest of the road trip and not press Diana anymore for the moment. The rest of the ride was filled with laughter, singing, quite a few restroom and food breaks. The women took pictures and videos to capture the memories. Who knew when or if they would have this opportunity again. Especially, with the crazy lives they lived. The crime fighting and world saving never left for a dull moment but, sometimes it could cause all of them to miss out on the simplistic things in life like spending quality time with your loved ones.

****************************************************************************************

Hours later they arrived in Midvale at Alex and Kara’s childhood home. Everyone began piling out of the car. Kara stayed in the car. It wasn’t that she believed that her mom would have a negative reaction to the news. Eliza, her mother was very accepting of Alex’s relationship with Maggie. However, her mother might be hurt that she hadn’t told her about her pregnancy sooner. It was as if she was the last person she had told, she had told so many people before her mother. But, she had so much to process before she could even think of telling her mother.

There was the whole who is the baby’s parent? Mon-El leaving and then returning and being an ass. There were several times in the past few months that she wanted to call Eliza and talk to her but, every time she reached for the phone to call her she couldn’t make the call. She hadn’t wanted her mom to be disappointed in her. She didn’t even know who the other parent was, she had cheated on Mon-El, and she hadn’t known she was pregnant for four months. So, maybe her mom could understand her taking a few months to tell her. Kara took a deep breath and got out of the car. Diana was by her side in a flash, literally.

Diana took Kara’s hand, looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. Kara stood up straight and began walking to the door. Alex, Maggie, Lena, and Sam were already at the front door with their bags waiting for her mom to answer the door.

Eliza Danvers opened the door she was beaming. She was excited to see her children, their significant others, and friends again. She didn’t get to see them nearly enough. They were off saving the world and she respected that. Her and her husband used to work for the DEO, so she understood the demand of it all.

“Hi.” Eliza greeted as she opened her arms to give Alex a hug. She hugged everyone and ushered them into the house. Her eyes finally landed on Kara and a beautiful woman. They were holding hands and as she looked at Kara she noticed her belly bump. Her smile got wider, if that was even possible.

“So, this was why you have been avoiding me.” Eliza said pointing to Kara’s belly and to Diana. Kara gave a half smile. “I wasn’t avoiding you. I was…um, processing…everything.”

Eliza raised a questioning eyebrow. Kara responded, “I’ll explain everything once we get in the house. But, before that I’d like to introduce you to Diana, my girlfriend.”

“Hi. Nice to meet you.” Diana said flashing her charming smile.

“Nice to meet you. My…you are beautiful.” Eliza said with a soft chuckle.

“Gifts from the Gods.” Diana replied.

Eliza looked at her quizzically. Kara interjected, “I’ll explain that in the house as well.” Eliza ushered them into the house and followed them in the house.

Alex, Maggie, Lena, and Sam were already sitting around the kitchen table where there were large amounts of food sitting in the middle. Kara saw the food and her eyes lit up. She forgot to move at a human speed and whooshed over to the food. Diana and Eliza were still standing in the entrance of the house.

Diana laughed, and Eliza yelled after Kara, “You know the rules. No powers in the house.”

Kara said with a mouth full of food, “Sorry!”

Eliza motioned for Diana to go to the kitchen. When Diana entered the kitchen, she took the seat next to Kara.

“Diana, I don’t know why you pretend like you don’t eat a lot. You can keep up with Kara if you wanted to.” Lena said teasingly.

“Pre-pregnancy.” Diana stated matter of factly looking at Kara inhale her food.

Eliza had taken her seat at the head of the table. She was smiling, she was happy, excited to be a grandmother.

“I’m going to be a grandmother.” Eliza said to no one in particular with a smile. Kara stopped stuffing her face with food and looked up at Eliza and said, “Yes, you are and a pretty great one.” Kara motioned to Diana and asked, “Will you please give her the thing we brought her?”

Diana nodded and went to pull out a large sparkling black giftbag. She walked over and handed the giftbag to Eliza.

“We hope you like it.” Diana said.

Eliza smiled, took the gift bag, and began pulling pink tissue paper and confetti out of the bag. She first pulled out a silver frame that had a sonogram picture in it. Eliza looked at the photo and smiled.

“I suppose the pink confetti was to tell me it was a girl. This is beautiful.” Eliza said.

“Yes, it’s a girl. Alex and Lena are serving as my doctors during this time.” Kara replied.

Eliza returned to the gift bag and pulled out a shirt that said, “World’s Greatest Grandma” and Grandma baby book that said on the front, “Memories for my Granddaughter”.” Eliza was overcome with emotion and a tear fell down her cheek.

“Thank you so much.” She said. Then she pulled herself together and the scientist in her replayed what Kara had just said to her. She turned her head towards Alex and Lena and added, “So, you both will be delivering the baby then? When is she due?”

Alex and Lena both stilled and looked at each other. They hadn’t thought of that. Who would actually deliver the baby. Lena wasn’t a medical doctor, she had PhD’s in science fields. Alex wasn’t an MD either. However, they both knew that they couldn’t let Kara deliver the baby at a regular hospital and they didn’t want anyone at the DEO to deliver the baby because they needed to keep Kara’s identity a secret.

Alex was the first of the two to speak, “I suppose we are. Her due date is April 30th.”

Diana looked at them and smiled she had sensed their hesitancy. “Thank you.”

Kara beamed and said, “ I know this is a lot for you both and I appreciate all that you two are doing. It’s good practice for our next one. Thank you.”

Diana uncharacteristically choked on the food she was eating and squeaked out, “Next one?” Diana cleared her throat, had she just squeaked? She never squeaked? She was always the picture of either calm and tranquility or fierce warrior. She never panicked. So, she tried again, “Next one? You want more?”

Kara shrugged and said, “I couldn’t imagine my life of being an only child. I couldn’t imagine my life without my sister. So, yeah one or two more.”

Diana tried to appear calm and like she wasn’t panicking on the inside and replied coolly, “Okay.”

Lena chuckled, made a whipping motion, and said, “Whipped.”

Diana shrugged and replied, “I like children.” Then added with a devious smile and dropped her voice an octave, “The procreation process is quite enjoyable as well.”

“You could get someone pregnant with that voice.” Maggie said with a laugh. Alex slapped Maggie’s arm even though she wasn’t wrong.

Lena rolled her eyes and said, “She tries to act like she doesn’t know how sexy she is and feigns ignorance. But, she knows what she is doing.”

Diana said sternly, “Stop giving away my secrets.”

Lena waved a dismissive hand at Diana.

Eliza had stopped listening after she put together that Diana was indeed the biological mother as well. She had thought that it was Mon-El’s and that him and Kara weren’t together anymore. The timing worked for it.

“The baby is both of yours?” Eliza asked pointing between Kara and Diana. Kara let out sigh. She knew this was coming.

“Yes.” She replied simply and waved to Lena to play the video. Diana and Kara had given up on hoping the video would disappear. But, it did capture everything quite well and saved a lot of explaining.

Everyone watched Eliza as she watched the video and saw a multitude of expressions pass over her face. The video was up to date and they had included the latest sonogram, reactions of Diana and Kara learning the sex of the baby, hearing the baby’s heartbeat, and photos and videos from Themyscira. It was a good documentary of the past few months. Diana wouldn’t admit it out loud but, the video was growing on her and she hoped to add to it over time. It was a part of her and Kara’s love story.

Kara as if reading Diana’s mind leaned into Diana and whispered in her ear, “It’s growing on me too.” Diana let out a soft chuckle.

The video finished playing and Eliza looked up. She was processing the information from the 20-minute video, a lot had happened in the past few months she hadn’t been aware of. She wasn’t mad, upset, or hurt. She felt for Kara and all that she had been through, from what she put together from the video it had been not just the past few months but, the past few years. She got up and walked over to Kara and wrapped her in a hug and whispered in her ear, “I’m sorry you had to go through all of that. But, look at where it led you. I am so proud of you. I love you.”

Kara fell into the embrace relieved at Eliza’s reaction and whispered back, “Thank you. I love you too.”

Alex smiled at the interaction between her mother and sister. She was relieved that it had ended this way. She would have never let Kara know but, she was a little nervous about their mother’s reaction. She felt Kara had waited a bit too long to tell her what had been going on. But, she knew how Kara felt about not being a burden and she probably didn’t want to bother Eliza with her problems.

Eliza went back to her seat and sat down and said, “I’m moving to National City.” Kara and Alex looked at each other confused by the statement but, Eliza continued. “Kara is Supergirl and a reporter. Diana is Wonder Woman and I assume she has another job as well. Alex is a DEO agent. Maggie is a police officer. Lena has L-Corp and CatCo. Sam is the CEO of L-Corp. You all fight crime and protect Earth. You will need help raising the baby. I want to be there to help. You don’t need to worry about your child’s or children’s well-being when you are out doing your jobs. Plus, I have experience raising a child with special abilities, a dual identity, and I am a scientist.”

Kara stopped Eliza before she could continue, “Are you sure? We would appreciate your help. But, we don’t want you to feel obligated.”

Eliza scoffed, “I feel no such thing. I miss you girls so much and I am all alone here. I don’t want to miss out on watching my granddaughter grow up. It’s settled. I’m moving to National City.”

Alex and Kara grinned. They couldn’t be happier.

“You and my mom will get along well. You will meet her at the baby shower next month. Between you two and the rest of our family our child will be protected and well loved.” Diana said then added, “If there is any confusion by what I mean by family. I mean all of you sitting at this table. In addition to Kal-El and the Justice League.”

Everyone smiled at Diana.

“You’re getting soft too.” Maggie said.

Diana rolled her eyes and responded, “This from the woman who does everything Alex wants.”

Maggie shrugged. “Happy fiancé equals happy life.”

Alex patted Maggie’s leg. “I’m glad you finally learned.”

Lena was laughing but, Diana interrupted her laughing and said, “You’re next.” Pointing between Lena and Sam then added, “I remember a time you told me that you didn’t do relationships.”

“I told you that because you seemed like trouble and I was right.” Lena said.

“Wait…you two?” Sam said pointing between Lena and Diana.

Lena raised an eyebrow, “I thought I told you that I had a thing with Diana for a bit and a very brief thing with Kara. Are you not paying attention?”

“Um, you knew Diana was Wonder Woman? You acted like you didn’t know.” Kara asked.

Lena rolled her eyes and replied, “I acted like I didn’t know you were Supergirl for months.”

Kara laughed and said, “True. So, you knew she was Wonder Woman when you were with her?”

Lena nodded. “She really doesn’t try to hide it. I asked her, and she told me. She didn’t tell me about you two though. But, I believe her, and I were together before you two were the first time.”

“How long were you two together?” Sam asked.

Lena shrugged.

Diana laughed and said, “You don’t remember? I should be offended.”

“Do you?” Lena asked challengingly.

“I am 800 years old. I cannot recall such things.” Diana said with a straight face. The table burst out laughing. Eliza looked lost. Kara filled in her mom, “Diana says that when she answers questions about exes or doesn’t want to admit something. Her memory is perfect. She remembers everything.”

Sam just looked at Lena waiting for a response. Lena sighed and said, “ We dated when I was 21for two years and then I started dating Jack. You think Diana doesn’t like Mon-El. She really didn’t like Jack. She thought something was off with him. She turned out to be right seeing as how I had to end up killing him.”

Diana shrugged and said, “I see the true heart of people.”

“Wait. So, you had met Bruce Wayne before too?” Maggie asked.

Lena nodded.

“Why didn’t anyone say anything?” Alex asked.

“Humans are weird about these kinds of things. I told Kara and she was fine with it. She understands as she is an alien. She didn’t bat an eye at meeting Kasia and we were together 250 years. Do you think she was really going to be upset that I dated Lena for 2 years? I have lived for 800 years of course I would have past relationships. Just as you humans have past relationships, they help mold you into who you are. You date someone and if it doesn’t work you move on. Life shouldn’t end. There should be no hard feelings. Somethings aren’t meant to be.” Diana replied.

“I’m confused. Then why did Bruce and Kara act like you didn’t date since Steve died. It seems like you have been pretty busy to me.” Alex pressed.

“I believe…it is because I carried the guilt of his death with me for many, many years. I wasn’t being the hero I should have been. I was in essence hiding in the shadows. Helping people only when they needed me. Trying not to get too close to humans because they are frail and their lifetime for me goes by in the blink of an eye. I tried after Steve died, I had other human friends and they eventually all died. I closed myself off to forming connections. It was actually Bruce and Kal-El who helped me realize that I needed to open myself up again. To live life.” Diana said.

Maggie nodded and said, “I can’t imagine living a lifetime of losing people. It is a gift and a curse. But, think of all of the amazing people you meet. You have to think of all of the lives you touch and how you make them better. They wouldn’t want you to stop living, forming connections, and wouldn’t want you to walk through life alone because they died.”

Diana nodded and smiled, “You are wiser than you appear. That is why we are here now. I am taking your advice and the advice of Kal-El and Bruce.”

Eliza smiled. She liked being a part of her children’s lives and their significant others. She studied Sam and saw that she didn’t look as convinced as everyone else. Lena would have some work to do with that one.

Eliza clapped her hands and said, “Let’s have a celebratory drink.” She got up and went to the kitchen to make drinks. Alex and Kara went into the kitchen to help her. To spend a little alone time with their mom.

Everyone drank and talked into the wee hours of the morning when everyone went off to their rooms and went to bed. The weekend went by in a blur. Alex and Kara got to spend more quality time with their mom than they had in the past several months. Lena and Sam looked a little rocky after the revelation that Lena had dated Kara and Diana but, Lena had won her back over by the end of the weekend. Lena really did have almost as much charisma and charm as Diana. Alex spent time taking Maggie around her home town and showing her the few sites that were in Midvale. Kara and Diana did some site seeing as well. Diana spent some time with Eliza getting to know her as she would be an important part in their life and she wanted to ensure her that her daughter would be well taken care of with her.

It was the night before they were to leave, and Alex and Lena decided it was time to have their discussion with Diana. They asked Diana to come with them outside on the back porch where they all sat down in the lounge chairs looking up into the night sky.

Alex was keen to let Lena take the lead on this conversation, especially after finding out about their history together. She figured she knew how to approach Diana in the best manner.

“When are you marrying Kara?” Lena asked flat out. Maybe, Alex was wrong about letting Lena take the lead on this conversation. However, maybe direct was the way to go with Diana as it seems like hints didn’t work well with her.

Diana looked between Alex and Lena and said, “You two decided to stop hinting and become direct.”

Alex laughed. “So, we weren’t as subtle as we thought?”

“No. Also, I saw the text asking when we were going to get married. Kara was fast but, not fast enough. You also asked about the baby’s last name. I prefer the direct approach.” Diana replied.

“Okay. So, when are you going to ask my sister to marry her?” Alex asked.

Diana shrugged. “It isn’t a discussion that we have had. I will discuss it with her and if we decide it is something we want, then we will plan for that. Marriage isn’t necessary for me. If it is for her then I will marry her. I intend to be with her for as long as she will have me.”

Alex looked Diana straight in the eye and said, “Good. You better not hurt my sister, or you will have to answer to me. It is more than just her now, you two have a child to think about. So, there will be no running off by either of you whether you two stay together forever or not you two will be in each other’s lives forever.”

Diana nodded. “Understood. I agree. I love Kara very much. I do not wish to ever hurt her. I will be there for her and our child no matter what happens between us romantically. Kara and my child are my everything.” Diana looked Alex straight in the eye trying to convey her seriousness about what she had just said and then added with a grin, “Enough with the emotions. Humans talk about their feelings too much.” Diana was joking, she really didn’t mind talking about her emotions but, the moment was getting too heavy. She understood Alex and Lena’s concerns and hoped she had assuaged them. This was a weekend for celebration. They needed to enjoy the good times when they came because all of their lives were filled with too much darkness.

They all sat together in the quiet of the night for a while longer, drinking in silence, with them all thinking about their past, present, and future wondering what was in store for them. Alex had a wedding to look forward to. Lena had her businesses and new relationship to wonder about. Diana was thinking about Kara and their future together, wondering what their child would look like and who she would be as a person. She couldn’t help but question whether or not it was fair to bring a child into the life they led. The pregnancy wasn’t planned but, it wasn’t something that she regretted either. Who knows if she would have had a child if Kara and her hadn’t shared that drunken night. She now knew that it was prophesized of her having a child. She wondered what the prophecies said about their child, she knew that the Oracle only told them what they needed to hear at the moment and there was more to it. The more Diana thought about it the more she realized she really didn’t want to know more. She wanted to enjoy the moments in life and not know what was coming, good or bad. Her and Kara and their family would face whatever happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Enjoy the domesticity of these past couple of chapters and maybe the next two. Things will ramp up after that. You didn’t think they could live a nice quiet life forever? Did you? :) 
> 
> * Is Diana really as clueless as she seems when it comes to cultural and social norms? 
> 
> * I haven’t forgotten that Mon-El is still hanging around in the background. I will give him a proper send off soon. 
> 
> * I’d say we are more than halfway through the story. I think there will be approximately 20 chapters and an epilogue. 
> 
> * I’m thinking about writing a prequel of sorts for this story, that goes into Diana and Kara’s year long relationship and subsequent singledom that leads up to the events that transpire in this story. Would you guys read it? 
> 
> * I really want to put Diana, Lena, and Kara together. But, I will save that for another story. They just seem like they would fit. 
> 
> * Diana and Lena were together. I know that doesn't come as a surprise. Maybe? But, for two years? What happened with that? If i go into that it will be in the prequel.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Baby shower. There are some unexpected guests that crash the party.


End file.
